What Happened After
by MuggleCreator
Summary: Another one of those stories of the years between the BoH and the Epilogue. But with a twist. Of Twisted Canon, to be precise. 1998-? Pv 4. NOW UPDATED.
1. The Beginning

**And here we have it! The first chapter. And I don't own it. Except for my OCs that crop up on occasion. Please check out my other stories for background/ more detail.**

Harry led the way out of the Head office and set his feet on a path to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Harry?"

"Gryffindor Tower." he replied with a yawn.  
>Hermione sighed. "Didn't you hear Madam Pomfrey earlier? I think we should go to the Hospital Wing first."<p>

The boys grumbled, thinking of their stomachs and beds, but agreed.

"What are you three up to?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind them.

They started, as McGonagall sounded stern. "We were going to the Hospital Wing, Professor." Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled. "Please, Hermione call me Minerva. After everything you three have done..." she broke off and smiled.  
>Harry smiled back. "Er, thanks. Are you going to the Hospital Wing too?"<p>

Minerva nodded and continued ahead of the Trio. Ron muttered, "Never thought I'd hear that. Did she just call you by your first name, Hermione?"

Minerva replied without turning, "That I did, Ronald."

As Harry laughed, Ron spluttered, "Uhh, that's Ron, Prof-Minerva. Only Mum and Hermione use that."

Minerva nodded. They walked on in silence, arriving soon at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was pleased to see them. She sat them in chairs and examined them individually, behind screens.

When it was Harry's turn, she checked him over everywhere, tutting as she saw his new scars, which now included a large red scar stretched diagonally across his chest, with bruising surrounding it. "Every year I see more, Harry," she said. Harry idly wondered how many more teachers would start calling him by his first name. Pomfrey asked if his scar had pained at all since he'd defeated Voldemort.

He shook his head. "And it's a bl-great relief." he added, choosing to ignore (for now) her use "You-Know-Who" instead of Voldemort.

Pomfrey nodded. "Well, it's thinner than last year." she said, "Though it does show signs of inflammation…"

Harry blinked. How had she known?

"Harry, your last injury was a cracked skull."

"Oh yeah..." Harry said sheepishly. She smiled at him and said, "Well, you're done. Take this bruise paste and apply it every day until the bruising disappears. Otherwise, I've done all I can."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, getting up. She had thinned most of the scars and rubbed paste on his bruises.  
>"Wait, don't go yet." Pomfrey said. Harry stood with Ron, Hermione and Minerva. "I'm glad you came here together. I need to show you... Two of my patients."<p>

The group were puzzled, naturally. "Two believed to be dead... Are alive."

They gasped. Harry, eyes wide in disbelief, said, "Who-what-?"

Pomfrey smiled and beckoned them towards a private room next to her office. They followed her quickly, Harry leading. _Was it even possible that someone he knew...?_

When he saw who it was, he stopped in the doorway and stared. _Of all people... _"Remus and Tonks?" he whispered hoarsely, hardly daring to believe it.

The others gasped and Hermione pushed him forward so he wasn't blocking the doorway. They all crowded in. Harry walked forwards slowly and gently touched Remus' hand atop the bedspread, reassuring himself that they were real.

"How?" he asked quietly. He had seen the bodies... Remus had been called by the Stone. And yet, here they were.

Pomfrey sighed. "I don't know," she said blankly, "The only explanation I can think of is that they weren't quite - gone - before... Just enough, with their injuries, to seem like it, until I misfired a Diagnosis spell."

"Injuries?" Harry echoed. The Matron nodded.  
>"Quite severe – but I was able to fix them up. Mostly." she hesitated, then continued, "However… Harry, you'll need to prepare yourself. Remus' injuries have had the unfortunate side-effect of making him lose all memory of events since October 31st, 1971."<p>

Harry stared in open-mouthed shock, while Minerva gasped, Ron swore and Hermione froze. There was a pause, then Hermione said quietly, glancing towards the two on the bed, "Tonks knows, I suppose?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes. But there has not been much time to discuss it. They've been sleeping since the battle ended." she looked again at Harry. "I'll need to wake them soon. Sleep is a useful healer, but in the case of head injuries, or others that cause…unconsciousness…it can also be dangerous. And my treatments need to be given every few hours. When I wake them, Remus will be curious. _He will want to know_. And we must tell him. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Harry swallowed, seemly understanding her meaning. "You want my – our – help." he whispered.  
>Poppy nodded. "He watched part of the last stand…after all, it was hard not to when Molly – <em>reacted<em> – like she did."  
>Ron smiled, but quickly sobered. "In other words, he saw Harry, and heard who he was. He would've already started making connections. Now, he'll push and pester until he gets answers." he said. Spending summers with Lupin (<em>Remus<em>) had taught him that.

Harry agreed, and looked as though he was about to speak further, when a voice stopped him. " 'He' has awoken, and is not exactly comfortable with others speaking about him while he's here." It said sardonically. Harry whipped his head around, a broad grin of relief and sheer joy spreading across his face.  
>"<em>Remus!<em>" he cried, then swallowed, finding himself unable to say anything more. Ron and Hermione exchanged sad smiles.

But before anything else, Poppy had to reassess her patients – for Tonks had woken, also. After having completed the checks satisfactorily, she concluded, "Well, it appears you are on the mend. Remus…have any recollections occurred to you whilst sleeping?"

They waited with baited breath, but Remus merely frowned and, after a moment, shook his head. "Only some that confirm the date which I'd thought I was waking up to." he said, somewhat distractedly. He glanced at Tonks, and it was clear to the trio that his thoughts had turned to the fact that he did not remember _anything_ about the woman he had married.

Minerva stepped forward swiftly, having noticed Remus' worried expression also. "In that case, Remus, you'll remember me. As we're adults, we call each other by our first names." she said.  
>Remus' brow furrowed. "That will take some getting used to." he muttered.<br>Ron grinned. "She just threw the same thing on us, too!" he cut in, attempting, it seemed, to put Remus at ease. It worked, a little, for he smiled. Then the furrow returned, as he peered past those before him, who were hastily taking seats in preparation for the long talk to follow; he looked towards and through the door, then after a moment returned his gaze to the three who had yet to speak.

Anticipating his possible questions, Hermione said, "We'll introduce ourselves. It's hardly fair that we know you, but you don't know us. I'm Hermione Granger, muggleborn. I'm eighteen and two thirds – _quiet, Ronald _– and I've known you – to some degree – since I was in third year. Oh, and I'm a Gryffindor." She bit her lip, then nervously added, "Oh dear, I probably spoke too fast, didn't I? I seem to do that when I'm nervous."

Remus smiled. "No, it's fine. I know someone who does that a lot." his lips twitched, then he added cautiously, "At least, I think he does it a lot. Certainly has in the time I've known him…"

Ron jumped in. "Er, well, I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron. I'm pureblood, obviously, with five…" he cringed, "brothers and one sister. Erm, I'm eighteen and one month – oh, honestly, Hermione – and a Gryffindor. I've known you the same amount of time as her." he nodded at Hermione.

Remus stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He looked, finally, at Harry. "I know who you could be." he whispered, "And if so, I owe Sirius five galleons. He had a feeling Lily would take an interest, once James grew up a bit." No-one could prevent the flash of pain – of knowledge – to show on their faces. Remus swallowed. "I thought so." he murmured, his voice shaking. "After all, it couldn't last forever."

The others exchanged glances, but Harry leant forward. "P- Remus. There's a lot to explain, but, if I'm right, it's not what you think." Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak, but Harry made a motion with his hand, and continued hastily, "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm almost eighteen, a Gryffindor and a half-blood. My parents were, yes, Lily Evans and James Potter; my godfather was Sirius Black. When I was born, you had the role of favoured uncle, because before – before Voldemort interfered, they considered you family."

Remus froze, and the others' expressions cleared. Several scolded themselves mentally. _Of course_ he'd jump to _that_ conclusion first!

Harry went on, "They knew your secret. As do all of us. And they didn't care. Dad and Sirius called it your "furry little problem" in company, actually." he reached out and took one of Remus' hands. "And, Remus – we don't care either."

Remus' face lit up with joy. Then he nervously looked at Tonks, beside him. She smiled at him. "I don't care." she said, softly. "I know, but I don't mind. Though it took you a while to realise that…" Remus blushed, but looked extremely happy. Tonks sighed. "We'll get to my side of the story later though. You still need to hear...what happened."

Remus swallowed, looking anxious. Harry winced. "Where to begin…" he murmured. Then he shook himself. "Just…the bare facts, now. Details…later." he said distractedly, then began.

He explained how Remus' "three great friends" had found out about his secret in second year, and set themselves the task of finding a way to help him. How they had become Animagi for him: a dog, a stag (with demonstration through Patronus) and…a rat.

Harry touched lightly on the activities of the Marauders in their schooldays. "You weren't the best-behaved group, that's for certain. But as I said, the details can be…established…later. For the events that concern…me…happened after you'd all left Hogwarts. Of course."  
>Remus frowned and studied Harry carefully, seemingly realising there had to be <em>some<em> reason for avoiding discussion of those events. Then he shrugged and nodded in agreement. Harry went on.

Harry explained the growing unease and war; how various events – "Which I'm still not one hundred percent certain of" – caused the friends to mistrust each other. Or rather, caused one friend in particular to drive wedges between the rest. And then, how his family had had to go into hiding; then that 'friend' had betrayed them all, framing one for his own crimes.

Remus let out a choked noise that was halfway between a whimper and a sob. Harry could feel the tears in his eyes. Swallowing painfully around the lump in his throat, he continued on, determined to get the rest over with. He mentioned what he knew of the twelve years after that; Sirius in Azkaban, the rat hiding as his animagus form. He said he wasn't quite sure what Remus had done during that time – Minerva filled them in, saying Remus had become a "wandering soul", living as best he could, wherever he could.

Harry explained how they'd met again as teacher and student; he carefully avoided mentioning the lack of contact in his childhood, but he thought Remus might have guessed. Harry continued, explaining the events of third year, glossing over fourth, then explaining (again with Minerva's help) what he knew Remus' activities in fifth, sixth and seventh.

Some things, however, he didn't say. The…personal…events of the second war, he left up to Tonks to explain. As he said as much (during his recount of sixth year), Tonks looked rather grateful. When Remus turned to her, she smiled. "I'll fill you in later." she promised, leaving unsaid, _when there are not so many people around_. Remus seemed to understand.

Finally, it was over. Harry had talked himself hoarse, and all the necessary information for this point in time had been given. Remus took a moment to realise they were finished. "And I – forgot – all that?" He was finally able to say. He then shook his head and turned away, tears in his eyes. Harry put his head in his hands. No-one knew what to say, for what else _could_ be said, after all?

A commotion at the door of the ward caused Pomfrey to remove herself briefly to deal with it; she quickly returned, gesturing to Minerva, who took her place at the door. After a few minutes of strained silence from the group around the bed (punctuated by hurried whispers and exclamations from the other end of the ward), Minerva returned. Ron saw her readying herself for saying something, but Hermione (who had been watching Harry) got there first.

She said quietly, "I know it's…impertinent to say the least, but I – I have to ask… Tonks, do you have any idea how you survived? Madam Pomfrey didn't know, but…"

Tonks sighed. "Well…not exactly. Details of the hour or so surrounding our – _Incident_ are sketchy at best. According to Poppy -" she indicated the matron with a nod of her head, "That's to be expected…Something to do with consolidation… Anyway, I think... I have this feeling… we were dying when Madam Pomfrey saved us... We even went On for a bit."

As the group made shocked noises, Tonks screwed up her face in an effort to remember. "We got a chance to be saved because – to quote Dumbledore, 'love itself is a magic beyond all spells'." Tonks glanced at her husband. "Or at least, I think that's the case... that phrase sticks out, anyway…"

Harry's eyes widened. Remus' reason for fighting...of course! And Harry had enabled that by calling him... Harry wondered whether any of the other Marauders had helped, too.

Then Tonks frowned. "Oh, that reminds me," she said quietly, "Mum - has someone told -"

"No - but I'll do it!" Harry volunteered quickly. Here was a chance to meet his godson in person.

Pomfrey suggested he use her Floo. Tonks said, "It's Picnic Cottage - Front Room."

Harry thanked them both and stepped into the Floo, repeating Tonks' instructions.

Harry tumbled out, catching his glasses as they slipped down his nose. He slid them back into place and straightened. He looked around at the small, rather bare room, then walked softly to the door. He eased it open and walked down a hallway, following the sound of a feminine voice and gurgling baby.

Then a sharp voice made him pause. "Hold it!" he spun around, barely resisting the urge to draw his wand. He relaxed when he saw it was Andromeda and started to speak, but she cut him off. "The first time Harry Potter met me, what was his reaction, and what did Ted Tonks say to him in reply?"

Harry said evenly, "I shouted, 'You!' and tried to draw my wand; Ted said, 'Your wand's here, son. It fell right beside you, I picked it up. And that's my wife you're shouting at'."

Andromeda sighed. "And I said...?"

" 'What happened to our daughter? Hagrid said you were ambushed, where is Nymphadora?' " his lips twitched. "I can give you more of the conversation if you like, Andromeda." he added quietly.

Andromeda smiled slightly. "No, that's fine. Call me Andi. Now, the last questions you parroted...?"

Harry smiled. "Tonks is fine. She got a little – banged about – but Madam Pomfrey's fixed her."

"And Remus?" Andi asked with nearly the same amount of worry.

"Similar. But slightly more serious. Nothing life-threatening, but…" he trailed away, wondering how to describe it.

Andi smiled again. "Oh good." she muttered, apparently latching onto the 'nothing life-threatening' part of his response.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked the question that had been on his mind since he came. Perhaps once he'd seen the baby he'd be able to formulate a proper explanation. Andi gestured to the lounge room. "I've been trying to get him to sleep, but had no real luck after his mother left. He's very attuned to Nymphadora."

Harry nodded. He followed Andi through to the lounge and paused in the doorway. A small baby with bright yellow messy hair was lying in a bassinet, squirming while music played.

Andi went to him and picked him up. "Hello little Ted. It's your godfather Harry here to see you."

Harry bent over the baby. "Hi Teddy," he said. Teddy's face was nearly heart-shaped, with dark blue eyes and a tiny pink mouth. As their eyes met, Teddy frowned – and then his hair changed to match Harry's – even the length. He also created a scar on his forehead and changed his skin tone to match Harry's.

Teddy giggled at Harry's surprise. Andi said, "Do you want to hold him?"

Harry felt apprehensive, but if Andi trusted him enough... He nodded. "Okay."

Andi passed Teddy over. For one so small, he was rather heavy. "Cushion his head - use your arms to support him..." Andi helped Harry adjust his hold. "You're a natural," she said.

Harry smiled. "I dunno about that. Listen, An-di…What I said about Remus before…"

Andi sighed. "How serious is it?" she asked crisply.  
>Harry winced. "He was unconscious for a time. Both of them had a close brush with death." he admitted. "Tonks <em>appears <em>to be fine, but Remus…Remus has lost a large portion of his memory. We've…updated him, but the fact remains that he won't remember you."

Andi blinked several times. "How much…?" she began.  
>"Since Halloween 1971." Harry answered.<br>"Oh." Andi said, then sighed. "Well then…he'll need the details filled in. I know you said you've updated him, but given the personal nature of things, and the amount of time taken, then I assume you've only touched on things – mainly things that had to be said, but no more."  
>Harry nodded sheepishly. She smiled. "I happen to know there are a few things of his around here that might help – he was a prolific journal keeper, apparently from a very early age."<br>She studied Harry as he shifted Teddy in his arms and then she said, "You should go back to the Hospital Wing. Take little Ted, I'll need to search them out and Teddy _hates_ dust. Go on." She all but shooed him out.

A bit nonplussed, Harry took Teddy through, carefully. Teddy cooed, hands reaching, when he saw Tonks, and his hair went electric blue. His face stayed the same, but Harry was slightly miffed (or at least, he pretended to be). "Oh, you change your mind quickly, little guy." he muttered as he handed him to Tonks. "You like blue better than black now hey? Well, I suppose that makes sense, it's your parents after all."

Tonks chuckled as she took her baby, then glanced at Remus who was hovering next to her, looking anxiously at the little boy. Tonks smiled, a little sadly. Harry could almost see her thinking, _Stage One_. "Remus, this is your son, Edward Remus Lupin. We call him Teddy. As you've just seen, he's a metamorphagus, _but_ he is most definitely _not_ a werewolf."  
>Remus froze. He looked at her, then at the baby. He blinked, processing the idea, then a look of dawning wonder spread across his face. "Not?" he repeated, latching onto the word. Tonks nodded, swallowing. Then a smile crept onto Remus' face – a smile that Harry had only ever seen once before, when Remus had come to Shell Cottage to announce Teddy's birth.<p>

Harry swallowed, hard, then moved to stand next to Ron and Hermione, who wore similar expressions. "Hello Teddy." He heard Remus murmur, "I – I'm your daddy. You already know that, but you'll have to forgive me. I was in a battle recently, and I appear to have misplaced some of my memory...to the point where a part of me feels eleven. Though how I could _ever_ have misplaced someone like you – or your mother – and the events that led us here, I can't imagine…"

The fireplace flared suddenly, and the moment was interrupted. "Mum!" Tonks gasped. Andi, bearing a box in her arms, stepped forward. Dumping the box on the bedside table, she dusted herself off with a flick of her wand, then turned to her family.

Harry glanced at the others. "I think it's time we left," he said somewhat regretfully. But still, he _was_ tired. And it was clear they wouldn't be needed anymore. "We'll come back later," he called at the group, receiving a few distracted nods in reply.

Outside the room, Pomfrey went off to see to her other patients, but Minerva brought the trio to a halt again. "Harry," she said, "I know you – and your friends – are extremely tired, but there's just one more thing. The…the other House teachers arrived as we finished explaining the – circumstances – to Remus. Horace in particular wants answers…Apparently, he tested – _His_ – body to check that it was dead…" her voice trailed away as the three exchanged glances in consternation. Harry in particular frowned. How could he not have expected this?

"Best get it over with," he muttered.

They followed Minerva out of the ward. "I told them to wait in – in my Office." Minerva said. When they arrived, they walked up – after Minerva told the gargoyle to "Stop sulking. We'll fix you up as soon as we can, but for now we have other matters to deal with".

Inside the Head Office, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout were waiting. Impatiently. Minerva led the trio to the three chairs provided for them, casting an exasperated glance at Slughorn as she did so – it was clear who had conjured the comfy armchairs.

Harry sat down in the middle, with Ron and Hermione to the right and left of him respectively. Minerva sat beside Ron in a straight-backed wooden chair. On her right sat Flitwick, then Slughorn, then finally Sprout; the three House teachers facing the trio.

Harry sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked calmly, forcing his irritation and tiredness aside.  
>Slughorn leant forward. "Well, my boy, not much really. Just…. Are you certain he's really gone? I <em>do<em> have some idea of what you've been up to this year – if, that is, you were continuing Albus' work from the year before – but…"  
>Harry replied, "I'm sure he's gone." He smiled slightly, with incredulity. It just seemed so…silly, to have to say these things, after everything he – they – had done. <em>But the teachers don't know that<em>, a voice inside reminded him. Harry straightened. "I'll tell you what happened. But for now at least, it doesn't go outside this room without my – our – say-so."

The others stared at the suddenly stony expressions of the trio, and agreed. Harry began, "Last year, Professor Dumbledore had meetings with me. Unlike what some of you may have speculated, he didn't teach or even show me fancy spells or survival strategies – not obviously at any rate. He certainly gave no clue that he knew he was dying." Harry paid no heed to the gasps of the listening, but continued.

"What he did show me were bits of Voldemort's past. Or to give his real name…Tom Marvolo Riddle." Flitwick blanched, Slughorn winced, Sprout gaped and cast a glance at Minerva, who looked startled. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was a half-blood who grew up in a Muggle orphanage. Born on the last day of 1926, his father was the son of the squire of Little Hangleton; his mother was Merope Gaunt, who fell in love with the handsome Muggle man who rode past on his horse…." Harry continued the story, explaining what he knew of Voldemort's birth, childhood and early school years. All the while, Slughorn grew paler, Flitwick's grimace grew sourer, and Sprout's eyes grew wider. Harry gently led into Riddle's thirst for information and how he manipulated others to get it. Slughorn interjected here, shamefacedly telling the others what knowledge Riddle had been given by him. With Hermione's prodding (when he floundered) he also explained what a Horcrux was – and in the barest of terms how it was made.

Here Harry paused to gather his thoughts. The long months of 'isolation' during the Horcrux hunt, when nightmares plagued him and he couldn't sleep, had allowed him to piece together what little knowledge he knew of Riddle's doings. Of course, he couldn't be certain, but…

"Just before his sixth year, Riddle went to his mother's old home. There he met his uncle Morfin, and bewitched him after finding out the truth about his father: that he'd abandoned Merope before he was born. I don't know if Riddle realised Tom Senior had been bewitched, either by a love potion or by the imperius, and thought that Merope had made up the pregnancy. Professor Dumbledore thought it was a love potion – easier, and possibly more romantic to Merope. Anyway, once Riddle knew his father had scarpered after finding out Merope was a witch, we think he left Morfin, took his wand and, going up to the 'big house', committed his first murder." Again, the teachers gasped or otherwise reacted. Harry ignored them.

"Back at school, he wore his uncle's ring, a thick-set thing with a black stone – a family heirloom." Harry didn't mention it was a _Peverell_ family heirloom. That side of the story was too complex, and unimportant…right now anyway.

"He was in his sixth year when he opened the Chamber, then – well – found out the missing information about Horcruxes. I believe, Professor Slughorn, that you really only confirmed what he already knew – or suspected. So, by the end of the year, he had committed another murder, through the Basilisk. Myrtle. He also had enough knowledge to begin making Horcruxes…"

Harry continued on, outlining what was known, or suspected, of Riddle's exploits after Hogwarts. How he'd killed and robbed Hepzibah Smith, working for Borgin and Burkes. How he'd applied for the Defence job twice and that he was the reason for the curse. "We'll need to get a team of curse-breakers and such to sweep the school!" Minerva grumbled.

Harry nodded. "After that, he submerged himself in the deepest, darkest arts, travelling widely. When he emerged, he was…well on the way to transforming himself into Lord Voldemort, the one everyone would fear." He sighed. "And so the first war – or the preparations for it – began."

He looked around at them all. "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. One – the ring, using the killing of his father and grandparents. Two – the diary, with Myrtle's death. Three, Slytherin's locket or Hufflepuff's cup, using Hepzibah Smith. Four – the other of the locket and cup." He went on, "He intended to make his sixth Horcrux with my death, as he saved them for 'significant' killings. He didn't quite succeed, so Nagini was eventually used instead." The teachers smiled briefly at Harry's comment about 'not quite succeeding', but for the trio that phrase now meant something very different. Harry did notice that Slughorn had picked up on the 'seven horcruxes, six explained' part of the story, but he stayed silent.

Harry then outlined (with Ron and Hermione's help) the events of his school years. Towards the end of the retelling of sixth year, he explained Regulus' involvement, as well as what he thought had been going on 'behind the scenes' with Dumbledore and Snape. When they got to this year, they gave slightly more detail. Some things _were_ omitted, such as Remus' 'visit' and what had happened immediately after the trip to Godric's Hollow; and they did not give full details of Ron's leaving, just that there had been a "rough patch" thanks to the influence of the Horcrux and their lack of leads. Minerva gave them a swift, piercing look, but thankfully kept silent.

Eventually, Harry had to explain the events of the battle, and why he needed to 'die'. To say they were shocked and angry – no, furious – was an understatement. It was probably good that Dumbledore's portrait was empty. They were shocked and astounded in different ways at what Harry revealed about Snape; whilst not directly showing the memories (except for a few drawn up in silhouette out of the Pensieve), he was still able to explain vividly what he knew. The teachers also volunteered information about certain things that had puzzled (and pleased) them about the dour professor during that year.

Soon after that, it was over. Harry found himself struggling to suppress yawns, as were Ron and Hermione. They said their goodbyes, promising to reappear later when _everyone_ had had more sleep, and they left the shell-shocked teachers to make their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

At the Fat Lady they stopped. She gave them a look, cheeks rosy. "Where _have_ you been?" she asked.  
>Ron yawned. "Here an' there, y'know."<p>

The Fat Lady chuckled. "Well, I'm very glad you're back home, dears." she raised her eyebrows, smiling lazily. "I expect you'd like to go in?"

"Er, we don't know the password," Harry admitted.

The Fat Lady trilled. "Since Riddle's demise I don't either – it was a rather silly one!" she was a bit tipsy. "We'll have to get a new one. Anyway," she tipped them a large wink, "I'd let you in whatever the case – Violet told me – and I saw – _you're _the reason he's gone! I couldn't be prouder of you. In _my_ House! Welcome home!"

With that she finally swung forwards with a tender smile. Blushing, the Trio climbed through. Harry paused to take in the scene. Same old Common room. It felt like ages since he'd been here... Longer than a year, anyway.

With a sigh, Harry climbed the stairs to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. He noted with some surprise his bed was still there, as though he had just left.

With a sigh he dumped his rucksack (which he'd gotten from Hermione earlier) at the foot and flopped onto the bed, placing his glasses on the bedside table. Then he lay back atop the covers. After everything that had happened, there was no place like _home_.

**The idea of having the teachers find out about Riddle is not mine; at least, not the part about Slughorn testing the body to double-check he was dead; I'm having difficulty finding the exact author's name. Also, the reactions of the teachers – to Voldemort's true name and past etc. – is drawn from observations gleaned from the books and Pottermore, compiled by **_**wolfhound**_** in one of her essays at her website. Flitwick and Slughorn (of course) would have been teachers when Riddle was at Hogwarts; Minerva was born in 1938 according to Pottermore, so would never have crossed paths with Riddle at school (though may have heard of him as an 'exceptional student, etc.'); but Sprout is probably older than Minerva, so she might have seen him.**


	2. A New Day

**Hi everyone! Also, expect updates to be a bit slow at first. I'm only a few chapters ahead of myself at the moment. But I am setting goals and hopefully in a few weeks I will be able to start posting quicker. **

**Update: I twisted this chapter around a bit. This was posted before I had such **_**knowledge**_** of things, thanks to Pottermore etc. Who else agrees with me about Snape (see chapter).**

Harry was roughly woken by a shaft of fresh golden sunlight. He opened his eyes and squinted, reaching for his glasses and shoving them on. Bother, he'd forgotten to close the hangings. He sat up, and realised he'd also forgotten to change into pyjamas - he'd slept in his clothes.

Looking around, though, Harry could tell he wasn't the only one. All beds were filled, and Ron and Neville had both crashed out in clothes with open hangings too. Harry sighed, grabbed new robes from his rucksack and went to have a shower.

The water was very refreshing, and Harry felt better for it. As he came back into the dorm, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Harry sat on his bed again and softly called, "Kreacher!"

The attempt at quietness was lost when Kreacher Apparated loudly into the room. _Crack!_

The other boys woke up suddenly. Ron called, "Oi! What wassat for?"

Kreacher stared at Harry. "Does Master Harry require something?"

Harry nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, a dozen bacon sandwiches, for Ron and I..."

Seamus and Dean were staring at Harry. "Can we have some too?" Neville asked mildly.

Kreacher nodded and Disapparated.

Harry smiled, and then thought of something. "Erm, how long have we slept? The sun looks like the height it was when I went to bed."

Neville grinned. "That would be because you slept a whole 24 hours, mate."

Ron nodded. "It makes sense when you think of the fact we hadn't slept for about that long beforehand."

Dean grinned. "I know this is a little early, but what _have_ you been up to? I could barely follow the stuff you were shouting at You-Know-Who yesterday."

Harry sighed. "You weren't supposed to," he admitted. They laughed.

"Secret business, was it?" Neville asked wryly. Harry nodded.

"And rather complicated to explain now we don't have to worry about it anymore." he glanced at Seamus and Dean; if they weren't there, he'd make an attempt at explaining it to Neville, but oh well.

Harry then noticed that Seamus hadn't said anything. Suddenly he spoke. "Do you know how many died, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "About fifty-three, I think."

Seamus nodded. "Sounds about right."

Kreacher reappeared with a plate of sandwiches and jug of pumpkin juice. The boys dug in, then Seamus and Dean walked out. Kreacher bowed low to Harry. "Would Master require anything else?"

Harry paused, then shook his head. "Thanks anyway. You were – really great yesterday, leading the elves like that."

Kreacher's ears stiffened and he looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed and sad. "Kreacher does it for Master Regulus."

Harry smiled in understanding. "I'll visit you and the other elves in the kitchen later." He said.

Kreacher nodded and Disapparated away.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Neville were ready. They exited the dorm together as Neville said quietly to Harry, "Will you tell me eventually?"

Harry nodded. "When there are not so many people around – and maybe when I've had some time _not_ thinking about it, since it's been on my mind for most of the year." Though as he said the words, he wondered if he'd keep silent long – after all, the House teachers already knew…

Neville grinned. "Okay, that's cool." he said with a shrug.

They reached the foot of the stairs. Neville walked off towards his gran, who was sitting in a comfy armchair. Ron looked towards the girls' dorms with a slight frown. As if on cue, Hermione descended.

Harry smiled good morning to her then turned away as Hermione was looking mainly at Ron. He looked around the common room, and then he saw her.

He took a step forward, ignoring the cries of welcome and cheers from people who noticed him; he had eyes only for the fiery young woman across from him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Ginny looked up from her chess match with her father. She stood up and faced him. Arthur said, "Bishop to D6. Your move Ginny. Ginny...?" he looked up as his wife hushed him.

Neither Ginny nor Harry noticed this, nor the fact that the common room had gone very quiet.

They were slowly stepping closer and closer to each other.

Ginny stopped, her face inches from his. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Ginny acted.

She slapped him. Many gasped and/or sniggered. Harry just looked at her and waited for her to speak. He knew he'd deserved that.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Harry Potter." Ginny spoke fiercely, "You were the whole bloody reason I was fighting – all this year and everything - and then you just disappeared and then...then you were...you looked ..." she trailed away, voice cracking with emotion.

Harry sighed. "I know." he replied softly, "I hated doing it too. If there had been any other way, I would've taken it." he stared into her deep brown eyes. "You gave me strength too." he whispered. "I will explain everything... As soon as I can."

She smiled, believing and trusting him like she nearly always had; though with a hint of wariness in her eyes. And then Harry bent his head as Ginny tilted hers and... They kissed.

The common room erupted, just as it had when they had kissed the first time, a year ago. Hermione took care of Ron's startled expression by initiating a kiss herself. After a moment, both couples broke apart, grinning at each other. Then Ginny turned to her parents. "Knight to F7. Check... and I think that's mate."

Arthur glanced at the board. "Bother. So it is." then he glanced at both couples and smiled. Molly looked ecstatic.

Ginny glanced at Harry and looked towards the portrait-hole. Harry nodded, then remembered something; a promise he'd made to a couple of people. "Come on," he pulled at her hand, a grin unfurling on his face. "I have to show you..."

Arthur and Molly looked confused, naturally. Harry glanced back at Hermione. She realised what - or who - he was talking about, and volunteered to explain as Harry pulled Ginny through the portrait hole.

Ginny smiled as they walked with arms around each other's waists. She didn't know where she was going, but didn't mind at that point. "This feels familiar," she mused softly.  
>Harry nodded. "Remembering our first kiss and the walk around the grounds afterward?"<p>

Ginny smiled. Harry said affectionately, "Well, we're not walking around the grounds – no time – but we will talk." she looked at him. "Soon is now," he said, and she grinned.

As they walked towards the Hospital Wing (Harry guiding the way) he explained to her what he'd been up to this past year; the hunt for the Horcruxes, where they'd gone and what they'd done. He managed to skate around Ron's leave by saying there had "been a rough patch between them when things had been going slowly"; he thought Ron should be the one to tell anyone about it.

Ginny was disgusted at what Voldemort had done, sickened by what the diary had really been and horrified that Dumbledore had made it seem like Harry was going to die. Harry explained, "He didn't know for certain, Ginny. He didn't want to give false hope. I can't blame him now... He made a lot of mistakes, but it worked out all right. In the end." Harry didn't know when he'd come to this conclusion; all he knew was that, after everything, he couldn't blame his old Headmaster. At least, not right now. "He was only trying to protect me."

Ginny sighed. "If you say so." she paused. "Harry, that stuff about Snape..."

"Is true," Harry said with a slight wince; he was still getting used to that. "I guess I'll have a hard time with people about honouring him." he sighed. They hadn't really talked about that with the teachers yesterday, he realised.

He did tell Ginny about Remus' visit and what he'd later heard him say on Potterwatch and at Shell Cottage. He had to tell _someone_, to talk about it with them properly. After the initial reaction directly after the incident itself, the trio had avoided mentioning it. It had been too painful. The closest they'd come to discussing it was that moment in March, listening to Potterwatch. And now, with what had happened…

Ginny nodded. "Remus told me about that. Bill and Dad know too, but no-one else." At Harry's questioning look, she elaborated, "Tonks came round to the Burrow while he was gone, very briefly. She managed to avoid Mum…at least, I think she did…but we were talking, and she said she 'wanted to be useful while still being safe' and that Remus was 'busy doing other stuff' but I thought there was something odd about that, asked, then got the truth. I think she needed to tell someone because she'd sorta hidden the real reason from her mum, too. Or at least she was trying to. Something about making sure Tonks herself was the only one to possibly get mad at him. She even defended him from me when I got annoyed. She knew he'd come back to her in the end."

Ginny smiled. "I kinda understood that." she gave Harry a pointed look and he understood, too. Ginny continued, "Remus came back only four days after he left, late at night. I had spoken to Tonks earlier in the day."

Four days….that meant Remus had only stayed away a few hours longer after Harry had berated him. Ginny saw Harry's smile. "Later, he turned up at Bill's in mid-September, having wanted to go elsewhere for full moon. Dad was visiting at the time and heard the whole story. Including your part. Remus, I think, felt he needed to tell someone, to ask _proper_ advice. But we're the only ones who know." she paused. "I'm Teddy's official godmother. Remus and Tonks said because I was so supportive. I communicated with them regularly."

Harry smiled; that sounded like her. Then Ginny sighed. "I just wish I could just be a support, though." she whispered. Harry looked up; they had arrived at the Hospital Wing. He smiled at Ginny, pushing the door open. "You will," he said. She looked puzzled, and a little hurt.

"I said I had something to show you, didn't I?" Harry pulled her towards the private room and paused outside the door. "Brace yourself," he whispered to her, and knocked. "You guys awake?" he asked, sticking his head in. Remus and Tonks grinned at him. He pushed the door open fully, and Ginny - who had been looking utterly confused - let out a shriek of delight and disbelief.

"Oh my. How-? What-? Oh wow." she babbled, then swept forward and clasped hands with Tonks, then Remus gently. "I'm so glad you're alive." she whispered.  
>Tonks nodded. "Me too." she said.<p>

"But how...?" Ginny asked again.  
>Harry explained, "Remember what I told you about my walk to the Forest?"<p>

Ginny nodded. "Is it Love? Was Dumbledore right about that?"

They nodded and Ginny grinned. "That's perfect then. Teddy..."

At that moment, Teddy made an odd growly sound. They looked at him. His hair was blackish-brown, and spiky. He growled again, staring at his parents.

Andromeda came out of the corner with a stuffed toy wolf. "Here you go," she said. Teddy grabbed it with both hands and squeezed, his hair returning to a soft mousy brown.

"It's his favourite toy, apparently."Remus remarked. "Rather ironic really."

They laughed together. Then Remus continued, "So, Harry, care to reintroduce us?"

Ginny blinked. Harry hastily explained Remus' injuries and made reintroductions.

Then Tonks glanced at Harry, and said, "We couldn't hear everything, yesterday, but - that stuff about Snape...?" It hadn't been properly dealt with yesterday.

"Is true." Harry replied, "I saw his memories - that's how I knew to go to the Forest."

Remus winced then sighed. "I've been reading some of my journals. I think Lily only saw him as a friend - perhaps a surrogate sibling in the magical world after her falling-out with her sister."

Harry said, "I guessed."

Then the doors of the private room swung open. They all looked around to see Molly and Arthur walk in. Molly gasped with an odd look on her face as she saw Remus and Tonks. Then she started crying. Arthur said faintly, "Ron and Hermione just told us. You are damn lucky."

Remus nodded. "According to Madam Pomfrey I'm more though." he coughed.

Tonks explained, "We were hit with slashing, 'blood-draining' hexes and the like. I got a _heartfelt_ internal damage curse and Remus a severe blood-clotting one." she paused. "Hermione probably told you Remus would need reintroductions?"

"Yes," Arthur muttered, frowning. Remus made a face and nodded.  
>Then Harry realised something. "Hermione, how many people know about this now?"<p>

Hermione smiled. "Not many." she reassured, "Just those sitting close to us. Those reintroductions..."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her. "Mum and Dad...? Ron? Ginny? Nev said you'd be here..." Harry went to open it. Neville and Luna walked in, he calling back at Charlie, "They're here – but for the last time, it's Neville!"

Luna laughed and beamed at Remus and Tonks.

Neville turned and grinned. "Ah, so I heard correctly then. Erm, good to have you here..." he trailed away as the Weasley boys came in. "Blimey," whispered George. Bill and Percy made choking noises of surprise. Charlie gaped for a few seconds, then grinned maniacally. "How the ruddy hell?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "So that's where you got that saying from, Ron." Charlie frowned at him and started to speak, but Remus held up a hand to forestall him and beckoned them to come closer. "Quiet." he whispered.

They were surprised; then Remus tapped his ear and Harry heard voices.

"Hestia, do I have to?" Kingsley said sounding annoyed. "I feel fine, honestly."

Hestia's voice came sharply. "Of course you do. I cannot believe you didn't come yesterday!"

Kingsley muttered something about 'being too busy'. Arthur, Molly and Tonks exchanged glances. Typical Kingsley. Remus smiled.

Hestia retorted, "Being named Minister for Magic should make you come here earlier, not later." (Tonks nodded, thinking Kingsley was a good man for that job) Kingsley said, "It's only temporary for now. Stop acting like it's permanent."

They heard Hestia sigh irritably. Then Madam Pomfrey checked them over, giving them both an all-clear.

Kingsley said, "See? I told you. Nothing to..." he trailed away seeing the large bunch of people in the private room. He frowned in puzzlement, and Molly shifted out of the way so Remus could be seen. Harry saw their eyes lock. Kingsley gasped and strode forward. Remus smiled. "Hi."

Kingsley didn't smile. He just stared. Tonks said, "Hey Shacklebolt. Say something! It's not that bad is it?"

Hestia came into view beside Kingsley. "Tonks?" she whispered.

"Yup."

Kingsley said, slowly, "How did the Potterwatch team come up with Chief Death Eater as the codename for Voldemort?"

Harry smiled. Typical Kingsley. Tonks said, "You told us about the Taboo and I got annoyed because – as I said that day – I had only been able to use the name without fear for just over a year, silly me and I had just _started_ trying to get Mum to say it and he had to ruin it all!"

Kingsley smiled and looked at Remus, who frowned and glanced at Andromeda. She cleared her throat and said, "I believe Remus apologised to you, saying Nymphadora had been a bit moody lately-"

Tonks exclaimed, "So that's what you said! Honestly!"  
>Remus flushed.<p>

Andromeda continued, "You said that we really should think of a new name-"

Tonks butted in. "I hadn't been listening, but I – well – started ranting about how he thought _he_ could take everything from us... Thought he was so special, Chief of the Death Eaters!"

"Then Remus realised what a good codename it could be." Andromeda finished, adding, "I promise it's them, Kingsley. But-"

Kingsley grinned. "Good grief, it _is_ you two! You've got some explaining to do." he interrupted, striding forward to clasp their hands. Hestia rushed round to do the same as Kingsley asked, "Remus, do you have memory problems?" They stared, surprised at him being able to work it out so quickly. He continued, "It's the only way I can understand you needing Andromeda to answer for you…"

"Part of our battle-wounds." Remus said, glancing around at all the 'new' faces. He looked slightly overwhelmed.

Explanations and reintroductions were quickly made. Remus remembered Kingsley as "a very tall third year….what on earth happened to all your hair?"  
>Kingsley stammered and blushed.<p>

"Now that's sorted, uh..." George said. He paused for a long moment.  
>Tonks said tentatively, breaking the sudden heavy silence, "Now we've sorted the names and explanations out… I have an idea." she looked at the Trio. "Seeing as how our story is in the last part of yours, can you tell all of it? After all, yesterday's conversation was more skewed towards Remus and general or shared things."<p>

The Trio glanced at each other. Then Harry (sighing mentally, but supposing he owed them all the truth) said, "All right. But it needs to stay in this room." They agreed, and Harry continued, "And Minerva needs to stop hiding behind the doorframe first." Minerva came forward, blushing and muttering something about "just needed to talk to Poppy". Harry glanced over at Remus and Tonks and smiled. "Sure," he said, stretching out the word, then began the tale. Minerva had already heard the tale, but that might actually be helpful if the others got too overwhelmed by the information.

He used as little detail as possible, as it was still very fresh. He explained why they had gone away, what they had gone to do and how it related to Dumbledore's death. "Ewww." Tonks muttered, "Horcruxes..."

"_Seven_?" Molly said faintly.

Arthur, eyes narrowing, asked, "His hand was cursed by one?"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "The snake was one, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, then after stating some of the Horcruxes, told what had happened to them from the wedding to Ron's leaving. He told basically everything – bar Remus' visit.

Where he could have told that part, he paused for a second, glanced at Remus then skipped the exchange; he, somehow, felt Remus should tell them that, if it was ever going to be told. Besides, Remus hadn't been gone long, really. And (from what Ginny had said earlier) Tonks wouldn't like it at all, let alone Remus.

Arthur was amazed to realise who he had actually been helping and telling off that day in the Ministry. Harry smiled at him. "It was probably a good thing it was me, though, Mr. Weasley. I doubt the real Runcorn would have been as unresponsive."

"Harry, it's about time you started using our given names." Arthur remarked. Molly agreed.

Harry blushed but nodded.

"What did he say?" Molly, back onto the story, asked warily.  
>Arthur sighed. "I gave him a piece of my mind over Dirk Creswell."<br>Molly sighed audibly in annoyance. "That could've been very dangerous!"

"But it was actually rather useful for me, when I needed to bluff my way through something..." Harry continued.

The Trio were glad to hear the Cattermoles escaped. "Went to America, to family there." Arthur confirmed.

When Harry reached the argument, he said, "We had to make sure it was safe, so we wore the locket. Unfortunately, that had the added side-effect of making our fears and worries...more prevalent."

"For some more than others," Ron said, taking over. He explained how the Horcrux affected him very badly. "I wasn't really prepared for what we got ourselves into. The Horcrux made me worse... And after a conversation we overheard between another group of fugitives – Ted, Dirk and Dean, actually – I snapped."

They stared at him, and he hollowly explained what he'd done. The group was shocked. Ginny gave Harry a cursory look before marching up and slapping Ron on the head. Then the other Weasleys seemed similarly keen to wallop Ron, except for Bill, so Harry put up a Shield Charm and gestured for Ron to explain what he'd done to come back. Ron explained about the Deluminator. "How long did it take?" Molly asked dangerously.

Ron sighed. "A few days after Christmas was when I came back. So... A month maybe?" at Molly's look, he said, "But I wasn't on my own out in the wild the whole time. I knew there'd be no point after running into, and narrowly escaping, Snatchers."

"But where-?" Ginny asked, then frowned. "Is that the real reason you spent Christmas away from the Burrow Bill and Fleur?"

They exchanged a glance and nodded. Then Ron continued on about the silver doe, the sword and his destroying of the locket. He skated over _that_ part, saying it had screamed.

Hermione said, "We didn't have much to work on while Ron was away. We did go to Godric's Hollow, but that ended rather badly, as Voldemort -" Molly, Charlie and Ron flinched automatically - "had planted Nagini there."

They all winced, and Hermione went on to explain about Harry's wand and how he'd been forced to use a Snatcher's one once Ron came back. Then Harry, seeing her falter, took over again, explaining how he had slipped up and got them caught, and where they'd been taken. Many curses were thrown around towards Bellatrix (Harry saw Tonks cover Teddy's ears). "I am so glad I killed that bitch!" Molly muttered.  
>Tonks grinned. "Oh so it <em>was<em> you! I thought so."

She paused then said, "Before I forget, now we've sorted that out, Molly, would you mind if I Disarmed you?"

As the others stared, she explained, "Bellatrix was making do with 'borrowed' wands from her victims and her last victim she stole a wand from was me."

Molly gasped, "Oh. Of course you can Disarm me."

Tonks did so. Then Hermione said, "What did she do with the wand she used to duel you?" Tonks scowled. "Shoved it into my hand. I was told by her the owner of this one was, uh, squashed."

Hermione sighed. "Could I use it then? At the Malfoys Ron's and my wands had to be left behind and I've been forced to use _her_ wand ever since." they all winced and Tonks replied,  
>"Take this one then."<p>

Hermione took the other wand and handed it to Harry with a glance. He took it. Everyone was watching him, almost begging him to do snap it or something. He looked at Tonks and Molly - even Hermione - but they gestured for him to decide. After a moment of hesitation he snapped it. "This way no-one will be able to use it again."

Afterwards, Kingsley took it. "I'll see it gets back to its rightful owner."

They continued the explanation and got to the Gringotts break-in. "You _rescued_ a real dragon?" Charlie gasped. "Wicked!"

Molly groaned.

Then came the tricky part; the battle. It was still very fresh for Harry and the others, but he persevered. He slotted in the explanation of Remus and Tonks' survival in the walk to the Forest. However, Harry quite didn't mention the way Dumbledore had told him – he feared Molly might blow a gasket if he did. He mentioned the Hallows lightly (such as when he told of how he'd used the stone and how the Elder Wand mended his holly wand), but did not go into detail. He mentioned that he was sure of what he'd said about Snape, including the truth about George's ear. George sighed, "Well, if that doesn't prove it, not much else does... He's still a git though."

Most people laughed. Harry sighed. "And happy to be one, I think." Most people laughed, but Harry, after seeing the memories, was serious.

When he was done, Harry looked around. Everyone was looking at him almost in awe. Harry sighed. Great. There was a long pause.

Then Ron said, "Soooo..."

Everyone laughed. Harry looked at Kingsley. "What's happening now?"

They all looked at him. He said, "Well... I was considering that today be a day of...reflection. At two hours before sunset, all will gather in the Great Hall for a service in which _every_ known person who died in either war will be honoured; a gold plaque is being prepared for this and names will be added one by one – or two by two if they should not be separated. A family member or friend of the named will also have an opportunity to speak about them."

The group exchanged glances. That seemed fitting. "At sunset precisely, a mass funeral - attended only by those who were relatives or very close friends with one or more of the dead - will take place. The cemetery will be in Hogsmede, on the hill."

He looked around. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I should probably get downstairs and tell the rest these things. I'll come back later."

The other Weasleys said see you later as well and left. After nodding briskly to the rest, Minerva stepped away too. There was a moment of silence, then Remus asked, "Harry, how many died?"

Harry replied, "Including Snape, fifty-three people. I'm not sure if any other beings did. Hmmm..." he paused and glanced towards the door. "I ought to talk to Minerva and Kingsley about that. And Snape. They know it's true now, but..."

Tonks smiled. "That's perfectly understandable. Go. Maybe you'll catch them before the Great Hall if you're lucky."

Harry smiled apologetically. "I'll come back later."

He quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing and then took out his wand, muttering a useful direction spell to locate the two he wanted. It spun towards McGonagall's office. He walked towards it. The gargoyle was still lopsided, so Harry just slipped past. As he got closer to the top of the staircase, he heard voices. Minerva appeared to be having an argument with the portraits – or maybe just one in particular...?

He knocked. Minerva answered, "Come in." in clipped tones. Harry stepped in and smiled, seeing Kingsley was there. "Hello Minerva, Kingsley." then without preamble he launched into what he needed to say. "When I told you about what I'd done, I mentioned Snape. He was a great help to me... True, we never really got along, but he still tried to protect me." he glanced at her to see how she was taking it; she was glaring at Albus' portrait. "So I believe his name should go on the Honour Roll, and his portrait should be reinstalled here."

Minerva huffed angrily. "That's all well and good," she said, "but what…?"

Then her voice trailed away suddenly and she swayed alarmingly. Kingsley and Harry steadied her, then pressed her into a chair. Her head jerked up to meet their eyes. "That fool!" she gasped. "Harry, yesterday when you spoke to Pomona, Filius, Horace and I, I felt like I was forgetting something. Now I remember it…it must have just taken a while for the memory charm to wear off. All through the year…well, the four of us I think each in our own minds did not quite believe all was as it seemed. Seven times during the year, over the course of it, I would go confront Severus in his office, with information – showing I knew he was on our side. Information that was partially supplied by the others of course." She sighed. "Every single one of those seven times, he would lecture me after I had finished, confirming my thoughts. Then I would ask to be _obliviated_."

Harry and Kingsley gasped. Minerva nodded. "The last time it happened was one week ago! And I chased him out…" she shook her head.  
>Harry patted her arm awkwardly. "We all misjudged him, Prof-Minerva. The best we can do now is ensure his legacy lives on, even if he can't. As well as giving him a decent burial."<p>

Minerva winced. "We can't even do that," she whispered.  
>Harry froze. "Why? What happened?"<br>"Yesterday – after you'd gone to bed I think – an escaping Death Eater set fire to the Shrieking Shack, burning it from the inside out. It appears they used Severus' wand to do it, too, given the traces we found. It must have been designed to burn his body quickly, for we managed to put it out within minutes…yet the body was gone. We found a hood and cloak nearby, and signs of Apparation that could not be traced. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry swore, and felt like punching something. Even the gesture of the grave would be empty!

Minerva said, "There is one thing we _can_ do."

She turned from them to a spot on the wall near Professor Dumbledore but slightly hidden and pointed her wand at it, tapping the spot firmly. As they watched, the wall seemed to shudder, and a portrait of Snape began to appear. Faint at first, it got stronger and sharper; and then Severus Snape was sleeping quietly in his frame, a small frown on his face. However, something was _wrong_ with the portrait, very wrong. It was a wizard's portrait and yet it didn't move or breathe.

They stared at it. Minerva spluttered, "But – but – that's not possible! He sat for a wizarding portrait – done by someone from the Ministry, it's traditional to have it organised within the first few days of office – so how is it that he's not _alive_ in it?"  
>Harry and Kingsley swapped glances. "I haven't a clue…" Harry muttered.<p>

Dejectedly, Harry turned from the wall with the other two. Harry collected Snape's memories from the pensieve, then took his leave with Kingsley. Outside the office, Harry decided to go visit the house-elves.

He took the familiar route to the kitchens, noting the damage along the way. Chunks were missing from the staircase and the fruit bowl painting was slightly lopsided, but otherwise seemed fine. He tickled the pear and the painting swung forward. House-elves near it looked up at him as he climbed in, and stopped working. They stared at him as he walked in and as he went further into the kitchen, more and more elves stopped work to look at him with expressions bordering on reverence.

Harry sighed inwardly. He came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen and looked slowly around him. "Umm... Hi." he started, (Merlin it was distracting having so many looking at him like that) "I guess I'd just like to say thanks."

They gasped, not expecting it. "All of you did really well yesterday." The elves shuffled their feet, not used to praise. "I know this might be a bit raw," Harry began, "but could you tell me what happened - from your point of view?"

Telling the others had helped him close the year, he'd realised, so Harry thought it might help the elves too. The elves muttered nervously amongst themselves.

Then one voice spoke out. "Mister Harry." the elf stepped forward and he saw it was Winky, with Kreacher next to her. "Winky tells you sir. The elves is all minding our business when Winky feels the fake coin in my pocket warm, sir. Dobby gives me it in April." Harry blinked and wondered where Dobby had got a DA Galleon from. Winky continued, "Winky gathers up the group. Then the elves hears the – the voice."

She and many other elves shuddered. "He says to give yous up sir. We is not wanting that. We waits and waits. It be too dangerous to go out, but we helps Hogwarts protect and attack with our magic and makes potions. When the voice gives a break we sends potions out to help. Then we hears the voice – says you – you be gone, sir."

An even larger shudder rippled through the elves. "Kreacher" - she smiled at her friend – "say we needs to fight." she gave Harry an odd look. "He lose too many Masters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Winky thinks. He get angry. We charge."

Kreacher added, "Kreacher be confused. We told you be dead, but Kreacher not feel it proper, like an elf should. No breaking of bondage. The others not feel it either. That even happen with my last master, but not you. Then _he_ speak and Kreacher tired of being forgot. So Kreacher _does_ get angry. Yous see the rest?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks for telling me this, Winky and Kreacher."  
>She started. "Yous be recognising me, Mister Harry?" she stammered.<br>Harry nodded. He paused, then said quietly, "Did any of you die?"

The elves stilled. There was a pause, then Harry heard a wail from the back of the room. Winky's eyes swam with sudden tears. "Five elves sir." she whispered. Harry felt winded.  
>"Five elves in that short time?" he whispered.<br>Winky shook her head. "Earlier….getting potions and things. And two by the Carrows this year."

Harry frowned. Then he looked at Winky again. "What were their names?" he asked, waving his wand. Parchment and quill appeared, poised in the air. As Winky spoke, it wrote. "Maddy. Scoot. Diego. Han. Fago. They dies in battle. Asha and Tufty – by the Carrows."

Harry sighed. "Damn." he muttered. He took the parchment and enchanted quill from the air, and added a few words. He looked at the elves. "Where are they?"

Winky beckoned. He followed her through a small door (he had to crouch low) to another room; the elves' living quarters. There, five tiny bodies lay on the floor, each wrapped in a pillowcase-blanket. A clumsily written name-tag was tacked to each one. Harry looked at each one, then sighed, backing out again.

Then he realised Winky was still watching him. On a whim, he crouched to her level. "What is it?" he asked gently.  
>Winky frowned. "Where is Dobby?" she asked. Harry froze.<p>

He steeled himself, then said softly, "He - he's not here, Winky. He's...gone."

Winky and several other elves gasped. Harry's voice cracked as he explained, "He died rescuing me, just over a month ago." Winky wailed. They must have been close. Harry told them what Dobby had done – how he had returned to the place he hated, despite his fear, and how he had protected them from the Malfoys.

Winky started crying. "Brave stupid Dobby." she muttered. Harry wondered just how close they'd been, but he pushed it away. Then Winky said, "Sir, Dobby bound hisself to you three year ago. To protect." Harry gasped. Winky nodded. She seemed about to say something else, but held back. Harry sighed and, reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered shakily. He told the elves of what Kingsley had decided about today and the service that evening. Then he said, "Well... I'd better go. See you later." He stood up, nodded at them and left the kitchen, heading towards the Great Hall.

He walked quickly, then paused outside the door. He hoped everyone wasn't too excited, still...

Wishful thinking.

The moment he walked in, as they noticed him, there was silence. Then an outburst of noise. _Damn it._ Everyone cheered him as he walked towards the Weasleys. He let it go on for a bit before raising his hands for quiet.

He looked around at them, and said, "Thanks for the welcome. I'm not too good at making speeches, but I will say this: all of you have done a world of good over this year. Knowing I had support helped keep me going. Particularly yesterday." he paused. "As for what I was doing; in the best interests of everyone, I can't tell you. Suffice to say I was weakening Voldemort -" (usual flinches and gasps) "- in preparation for the final stand. Continuing something for Professor Dumbledore."

The crowds gasped and whispered to each other. Harry smiled slightly. "I know the past year or so has been tough. I believe today is supposed to be a day of reflection. Let us use it to reflect on the year we've had – and the path that is now open for us to the future."

He turned and promptly sat down next to Ron. Ron muttered, "Uh, who said you're not good at speeches? That was a good one."

Harry blushed. "I was just trying to get away from any too-direct questions, and stating what I think." He muttered.

He looked at the other Weasleys. They were sitting nearby, talking to each other; Molly and Arthur were whispering, the three oldest appeared to be 'overviewing' their different perspectives of the Battle, and George...well... He wasn't talking to anyone. He was just staring into space, frowning. Every so often he would mutter something to himself.

Harry sighed and was about to go over to him when his friends appeared. Angelina, Lee, Oliver, Alicia and Katie sat down around him. Katie said softly, "I can hardly believe it's over. After everything..."

Lee said, "Do you reckon the swamp's undamaged? I couldn't get to it."

Angelina shrugged. "I dunno. I hope it is." she looked at George. "Who's idea was that? Why a swamp? I always wanted to ask..."

George's lips twitched. "It was F-Fred's idea. A mist's been done before... And it was more suited to the plan."

"It certainly succeeded as a diversion." Harry remarked.

Alicia said, "Do you remember that time in second year you turned Mrs. Norris into a _rainbow_-tabby cat?"

George frowned. "That – that wasn't us!" he sounded almost indignant. The girls exchanged glances. "Oh really," they said sarcastically. "So then it wasn't you two who accidentally turned Professor McGonagall rainbow a couple of weeks later?"

George gave a cracked smile. "She couldn't get the colours out of her hair for weeks... And her robes were permanently stained. We used really strong charmed dye – nicked it from Flitwick – and a Muggle paint-gun. I wonder if she still has them?" he looked around.  
>Lee's lips quirked. "I doubt we'd ever know. She swore she'd never wear them again."<p>

Angelina grinned a little. "And then one of you -"

George interrupted, "Fred. It was Fred."  
>Angelina nodded and continued, "- and then Fred said, 'one day you will, Professor. I'll get you to. One day you will'."<p>

"Earned himself an extra two detentions." Alicia smiled.

"Which we split even – only fair, really." George said.  
>Oliver sighed. "I acted like I hated it... But you two really livened up the Quidditch team. I loved how you two seemed to memorise my usual start-of-the-season speech."<p>

Harry said, "And I never got a chance, but thanks for the toilet seat in first year. I never got to see it cos Madam Pomfrey confiscated it, but it was very... you."

George said, "You never got it? Aww, but we sanitised and painted it...enchanted it to sing the Gryffindor part of that year's song. You needed a cheerful throne."

Harry laughed. Ginny turned to him. "And...you know that Valentine? I wrote it for fun... The twins found it, and Fred sent it."

Harry leaned closer to her. "I should've known that was how they could sing the lyrics accurately! If it hadn't been performed in such a public place, I would've enjoyed it. As it was, it was very good lyrics."

Ginny giggled. They saw the Weasley brothers exchange glances.

Over the next hour, the Weasleys and twins' friends reminisced about Fred, focusing on the fun times, as he would've wanted. Then, Harry got up and made his way around the Hall to every grieving family. The families of those he had known were harder. Colin Creevey's family – Dennis and his parents – were very subdued. When Harry, being Harry, tried to apologise, his mother Anne waved it away. "He knew what he was doing, Harry. The boys made us - Craig and I - go into hiding when they left. I'm the granddaughter of a Squib and knew naught about magic...and Craig's a Muggle. He was fighting for that... And he was a month off seventeen..." her lips trembled and she looked away.

Harry became aware of three young people sitting nearby talking, and glanced over. It was Dennis Creevey and two girls of about the same age. "It _wasn't_ your fault, Becky. Colin knew it was possible..." said one girl.

"But, Tasha, if I hadn't of refused to go, he wouldn't have needed to protect me... He might have seen Travers' curse..." said the other.

Dennis sighed. "He would've found someone else to protect. He said, this year, we were 'soldiers to be used'. He also told me before making me go that, to him, he was as good as overage. He knew – that is – what would be – a likely possibility. He wanted to make a mark against those Death Eaters..."

Becky nodded. "He was a true Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure he'd be glad you three are here, even though he couldn't be." The three looked at him. He continued, "It's that spirit that undermined Voldemort. He never realised just how strong a united force could be against him."

There was a heavy sound as Hagrid sat down next to Harry. "I wish you'd not say the name, Harry." he said, a little louder than necessary. Heads turned towards them. Harry smiled. "But I always have, Hagrid. And, he's gone now anyway. I know it's difficult to let go of the fear – especially since he Tabooed his own name, but eventually... Anyway, if you can't call him Voldemort -" (shudder from crowd) "call him Riddle, or Tom."

Hagrid frowned at Harry. "His 'riginal name?" Harry nodded. "It'd be the best 'revenge' in a way, because he hated it. You must have seen his reaction when I did."

Hagrid chuckled. "Yeh. I saw. Riled him up badly." he paused. "Riddle. Tom Riddle." he smiled at Harry. "Yeh. I could do tha'."

Harry smiled back. "There's not much point being afraid of the dead." he finished on a rather ironic note, considering Riddle himself had been afraid of death.

Dennis said, "It's a good idea for everyone, I reckon Harry."

As Harry stood up again, he looked across the Hall and caught Ron's gaze. After a moment, Ron sighed and nodded.

Harry found he was in high demand again because of that little spiel, so when he realised it was nearly two o'clock and he was hungry again, he decided to eat lunch out of the Hall. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were eating with the Weasleys, and Harry let them be. Backing into a corner for a moment, he pulled on the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the Hall.

He walked up the first flight of stairs before taking it off and continuing on his way. He was going to the Hospital Wing, to have lunch with Remus and Tonks.

**A few things happening in this chapter. A fair bit of scene-setting. Again, I must credit the memory-modification of Minerva to someone else. And if any of you are confused about Snape, please read my **_**Power of Love**_** story (it also contains detail of how Remus and Tonks survived, so go on), especially chapter four. **


	3. Revelations

**Tada! The next improved chapter!**

Harry walked slowly upstairs. It was very quiet. He reached the doors of the Hospital Wing and pushed them open. People looked around at the slight noise and smiled at him. He smiled back and quickly headed for the private room. He knocked and Tonks told him to enter, so he did so.

Remus, Tonks and Andi smiled at him. "Looking for a quiet spot to have lunch?" Andi guessed correctly.  
>Harry nodded. "Everyone wants to talk to me after what I said."<p>

Tonks grinned. "Mm, Hestia told me earlier. You raised a good point."

They ate lunch and talked about things. Teddy provided a large source of entertainment – his baby ways coupled with ever-changing looks.

After Harry finished his soup, he cradled Teddy for a moment. Teddy was a picture of innocence, nearly asleep. Suddenly, his head turned toward the door, then slowly over to the bedside table near his mother.

As Harry, Teddy and Tonks watched, three flowers appeared there. Two were white long-stemmed ones; the other a stalk of lavender. The lavender and one of the white flowers were tied together, by a black rose, with a third bent stem of another flower that had the head roughly snapped off. The other white flower was curled up in a peculiar way - the stem in a spiral under a slightly flattened head. Harry frowned. Did that have a special meaning? What was the code?

Tonks frowned for a moment too, then suddenly smiled. Just as quickly, the same frown slid back in place, or so it seemed. She said, sounding puzzled, "Mum, why is the Black Sisters Crest sitting on my bedside table? And why is there a second - uh - narcissus all curled up like that here too?"

Well, that solved part of the puzzle. Hang on; a _narcissus_?

Andromeda Tonks spun sharply on her heel, away from the window. She took one look at the flowers, gasped and said, in a quavering whisper, "_Narcissa_?"

A soft rustle as the Disillusionment Charm was removed, then Narcissa Malfoy was revealed. She was pale and drawn. Staring at her sister, she said, "Andi. I've been a fool."

Andi's mouth twitched. "About time you realised that, Cissa."

"Sister, please. Forgive me?" Narcissa whispered.

Andi had picked up the curled flower, and was holding it. The way they were talking – Harry was struck by an idea. When these two had lived as sisters, young girls, there would have been quarrels. And he could easily imagine that after glares had been delivered and harsh words spoken, once they'd cooled down, one would go to the door of the other's room, knock and leave her flower. If the other sister had also calmed, she would have accepted the peace offering and gone to find her sister to make up in person. And when they had needed a chat, for advice or otherwise, Harry could imagine the same happening. It was _their_ code.

So, Harry was not very surprised when Andi unfurled the flower and offered the head to her junior. "You're my sister and will always be my sister. Of course I forgive you."

They hugged and Harry suddenly felt as though he was intruding on something private, and stepped back, towards the door of the room.

Then two loud buzzing noises were heard. Everyone jumped. Tonks and Remus exchanged a glance, then pulled out two bronze badges. Tonks' was a rainbow, and Remus', what looked like two babies suckling from a wolf. Each tapped theirs with a finger, and Kingsley's voice was suddenly heard. "Romulus and Rainbow, River is insisting upon a final 'Potterwatch' broadcast to clear things up and he's going to make a point about those who died. Now is as good a time as any to announce you're alive, I think. Come to the Gryffindor Common room ASAP."

"Understood, Royal." Tonks replied.

"We will see you there." Remus added, but looked uncertain.

Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to see them go so soon but understood why. After insisting they take it easy and come back later, she gave Remus his hourly potion, with an extra dose to take with him, and let them all go. Andi was bonding with Narcissa. Tonks insisted upon carrying Teddy, and Harry came along as he wanted to give Lee the list of fallen house-elves. Along the way, Tonks explained gently to Remus the full extent of the message. Remus was relieved, but asked her to lead in conversations.

They arrived as Lee was setting up, his back to the portrait hole (the Fat Lady had let them through without password again). Harry called out to him, and he turned, then Lee and the Potterwatch announcers who hadn't known gaped at them. Those who had known smiled and beckoned them over. "Er, how?" Lee asked, amazed.

Tonks grinned. "Long story." she nodded at the recording equipment. Lee blushed.  
>"Right..." he cleared his throat, "Right then. Ahhh….take your places, people."<p>

Then he began. "Afternoon listeners. I'm River, and this is our last episode of Potterwatch! Last time, we left you with some interesting intel: the Golden Trio" (Harry nearly choked and felt mortified) "had escaped Gringotts on a dragon - which I believe is now safely in the wild - and we were all wondering what they'd do next. I was so sure that it would be something big that I changed the password to Victory!" he chuckled, then went on, "I was right. But it came at a cost." he paused. "Around me sit most of the Potterwatch team; in fact, we have all the team here – bar one. We all fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and the Last Stand. Most of us – made it. If only barely." he glanced at the Lupins. "However, one didn't. Rapier died as he lived; laughing when a curse ripped half a corridor apart. He is one of fifty-three people from our side" (Harry passed the list of elves to Lee, who sighed and went on) "and five elves who died the night before last in the last Battle." he paused.

"Before we go any further... I've debated adding this bit, but I think it needs to be said... The names will be read at the service, but I will say them now."

Harry blinked. _Thanks for the warning,_ he thought. So that's what Kingsley had meant earlier. Then Lee began. He read out each name, including the elves. Each name was a separate jab in the heart for Harry – and various presenters.

After the list had been read, including the house elves, Lee haltingly continued, "I thought it best to get the main sad part out of the way first. They are honoured because they gave their lives to defeat V-Voldemort. Yes, that's right, the rumours are true: he's gone, killed by Harry Potter himself. And the Taboo's gone! Hooray!"

Tonks grinned. "Ahem. Isn't that _our_ area?"

Lee gave an odd smile. "Right you are Rainbow. So, care to explain to our Pals of Potter?"

Tonks grinned slightly. "Sore do, River. I'll leave the analysing to other presenters. What I will say is about Harry. Throughout this year, we speculated on his whereabouts and his doings. Now, finally, we have heard him speak – some of us, anyway – and apparently, he was on a specific mission for Albus Dumbledore."

Harry glanced at Tonks quickly. He wasn't sure how much she knew of the 'public' story. He needn't have worried though. Tonks smiled at him and went on, "The full details of the mission, I have been told, cannot be revealed. Suffice to say Voldemort's been up to his usual Dark tricks, and the mission was undoing those to weaken him."

Harry smirked. That was a neat way of putting it.

Remus chuckled. Acting as though Harry wasn't sitting in front of them, he said, "Too right! I'm still surprised at how much they talked, though – it was a verbal battle really, save for those two spells... What were they again?"

"Romulus, don't you remember? The Killing Curse, from Voldemort..." Tonks met Harry's eyes and grinned, "And the Disarming Charm from Harry."

Remus nodded. "That's right. But a _lot_ more than talking happened before - and even during - the so-called 'Last Stand'. The whole shebang is already being called 'The Battle of Hogwarts', which I guess is fitting." He glanced at Tonks.

"And what a battle." Neville said, "Now, listeners. Someone once said, 'Battles are never glorious, but they can carry meaning'. And after that night, I must say I agree. At roughly eleven thirty at night we were summoned from our beds by hook, crook or coin, as the saying goes and told L-Lord V-V-Voldemort – hah! I can say it! – was coming. We received our proof, then rushed the underage out. At midnight, the battle began. It was not something I'd ever wish upon any being or creature again. The numbers weren't good. It lasted 'til an hour before dawn, when we were given a reprieve thanks to V-Voldemort's self-centred nature."

"Of course, Radar, this also led to Harry being able to put the final stage of his plan into action." Tonks commented. Harry winced; that statement skated a little too close to the truth for comfort.

George grimaced in an attempt of a smile. "What, you mean giving us all the scare of our lives? Real clever."

Neville cleared his throat. "And then, Rascal, the numbers did arrive, rather late, but better than never. We gathered in the Great Hall again. There was a lot of excellent duelling which people should be commended on."

Harry smiled in agreement. Then Lee said, "Yes. And then Harry revealed himself et cetera." he paused, then looked around. "Other news?"

Hestia Jones chuckled. "Yes indeed! I think you've missed - or glossed over - a spot."

"What spot, Raven?" Tonks frowned.

Hestia touched her black hair, then went on, "The Taboo. It's been broken. The whole reason there was a need for the Taboo was because the only ones to use the name V-Voldemort were the ones who weren't afraid to use it. But I overheard Harry Potter raise a good point earlier. V-Voldemort isn't even his first true name. His true name was originally Tom Marvolo Riddle, apparently. I'm assuming there's a long story behind that. Anyway, twisted around, the letters form a sentence spelling out his pseudonym. I am Lord V-Voldemort. Harry suggested we use one of his original names if we didn't feel comfortable using V-Voldemort. I totally agree. It's about time, now the Taboo and the person are gone, that we dropped the 'You-Know-Who' tag."

She smiled wryly. "I won't call it nonsense because before I joined the fight against Him, I had a problem with saying it, too. But now he's gone. And that fear isn't necessary anymore. So why not call him Riddle?"

George's lips twitched. "As Harry pointed out, and some of us saw, he would absolutely hate it. And if it pisses his Lordship off to be called Riddle, then w-I'm all for it."

The other presenters added their assent, also. Harry smiled.

Kingsley nodded. "I have spoken to the Muggle Prime Minister. He wished to pass on his 'sincere congratulations and thanks that the darn catastrophe's over!' to all who fought, and I must extend those affirmations, too. I would like to think that, at the end of this war now, you can be proud of at least one thing you did to help. As some of you may know, I have been appointed Acting Minister. We are setting up a taskforce to clear the air and right the wrongs of this past year."

Lee took over once more. "War always costs things. Places. Property. Gold. _Lives._" he paused. "Fifty-eight names two days ago. Plus Death Eaters. That's fifty-three of our people and five elves with family, friends and futures. It can be easy to feel guilty about it. After a few hours, I've come up with a solution. Blame Voldemort. He is the cause of this mad war that was finished yesterday morning."

Kingsley said, "The service will begin at two hours before sunset in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. To Remember."

The presenters looked at each other, then said together, "This is the Potterwatch crew – signing off."

There was a click, and the recording equipment switched off.

Harry watched as the crew began talking. Remus and Tonks told their story, which of course caused reactions, particularly to the news of Remus' injuries.

After a while, the group headed downstairs in clumps. Tonks, Remus and Harry were some of the last. They slipped by the Hospital Wing again so Remus could collect another dose of potion. Then they went down to the Great Hall.

At the bottom of the staircase, Harry was distracted by the sight of two very similar, familiar figures. Draco and Lucius Malfoy. They appeared to be having a heated discussion that could _never_ be called an argument.

Malfoy senior wanted to leave; but Draco was surprisingly refusing.

"Mother is busy; we must wait. We'd only be able to go to the Manor house, anyway. Like_ prisoners_. Here's better." he said, then sighed. "Anyway, we ought to pay our respects." he muttered, looking away from his father, and Harry saw something flicker in his eyes. Ah. Draco, too, was feeling guilty.

Harry nodded at Draco as he passed. Draco nodded back neutrally. Then his eyes widened in puzzlement and surprise at the two beside Harry.

However, they ignored the stare as they prepared themselves for the Great Hall.

Harry went in first, followed by Remus and Tonks (with Teddy). They got a few stares, but the three ignored them.

As Harry settled onto a seat near Ron, he looked around, wondering why there were so many 'new' people here. So many_ underage_ people. Then he saw the familiar faces, and realised.

The student population had come back to Hogwarts. To say goodbye.

Some of their fellows would be buried here.

Harry sighed and checked the time. It was about four o'clock. There would be dinner starting at five for fifty minutes. Then the service would begin at six. The sun would set close to eight pm.

But for now he had an hour to spare.

Harry went to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny immediately asked where he'd disappeared to for the last couple of hours. Harry explained. Ron and Ginny were a bit surprised by Narcissa's actions, but Hermione just smiled. "I expect that's been coming for a while." she said.

The four spent the hour talking. They stayed close during dinner, sitting near the rest of the Weasleys. As dinner drew to a close, an odd quiet settled in the Hall. At six, Kingsley stood up on a podium to address them all.

"We are gathered today to remember the lives of those killed by both parts of this war. Named and nameless, remembered and forgotten. We carry their deeds in our hearts and I, for one, take inspiration from them."

He spoke for some time about war, love and sacrifice, then said, "...and so, I'd like to welcome Harry Potter to speak."

Harry sighed and went to the podium. "Well." he started, "There's not too much I can say that I - or someone else - hasn't already said. Except for the thank-yous. To thank you as a whole group and each of you individually. One person alone can only do so much, but a people united can do more." he looked out at them all.

"I'd especially like to thank Ron and Hermione - they have been my friends since the beginning and I'm glad about that. The Weasleys provided me with the wizarding family I didn't have. My teachers - the support you've given me is enormous and I wouldn't have known the spells I use without you. Other mentors, who guided me - particularly Remus Lupin and the late Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black." Harry paused, seeing the embarrassed looks on many of the mentioned faces. "And finally, I must thank those who fought for our freedom - and gave their lives for it."

Harry stepped away from the platform and let Professor McGonagall take his place. She had been standing in the shadows until now, and as she stepped up to the podium, Harry saw with everyone else that she had changed into robes of a bright rainbow. Surely they weren't...?

Harry glanced quickly at George. The gobsmacked look on his face confirmed it. Then the Professor began to speak. She spoke of the history of Hogwarts and how its students could always be counted on to stand up for their beliefs...regardless of cost. Here her voice cracked. "Many of you would be wondering why I'm dressed in such bright colours for an event such as this." she spread her arms so they could see her fully. "I am wearing these because of a comment I overheard earlier today that reminded me when I... got pranked like this." Minerva looked directly at George, then said, "I swore I'd never wear these again. But... I am. Fred Weasley, just as he promised, has made me. And after all, black and emerald really _are_ too sombre to wear all the time."

George gaped at her. Harry guessed that sentence had been used before as an explanation at the original event.

The crowd whispered to each other. Then the huge golden plaque was revealed. One by one or two by two, person by person and family by family, the names of all those known to have died in the wars were added. Kingsley read out the name/s then a family member or friend would speak about them, before their name/s were added.

Then Kingsley read out a 'surprise' name. "Regulus Black," he called, casting a look at Harry, who frowned; he didn't remember telling anyone about him, though he should have done so. Then Hermione stood and Harry realised.

"Regulus Black was Sirius Black's younger brother. In 1978, he was pressured by his parents and some extended relatives into joining the Death Eaters at sixteen." (Harry could not resist glancing over at the Malfoys at this point.) "However, after Riddle treated a family house-elf callously, Regulus awoke to Riddle's true nature. But you couldn't just back out of the Death Eaters. On our journey this year, Harry, Ron and I discovered that Regulus died trying to do what we did. Trying to unwind some Dark tricks of Voldemort. That's why he's on the Honour Roll."

Harry saw Kreacher standing near the doors of the Hall. He looked touched, almost. To the audience's surprise, Kreacher and Winky, the leaders of a small group of Hogwarts elves there to pay respects, stepped forward and gave Harry a clumsily-written tribute for the seven Hogwarts elves killed. Harry read between the lines when the time came. "Asha and Tufty were two elves who loved mischief and rebelled against the Carrows. Han was the Dessert Leader. Diego gave the elves the current recipes for much of the food Hogwarts eats at Halloween. Maddy was a sympathetic ear to any elf with a problem. Scoot, one of the oldest cooks at Hogwarts, taught many newcomers the techniques. Fago was the leader of the spice and herb patch. They will be sorely missed."

The list went on, mostly in chronological order. Harry flinched each time someone he knew was read out. The list of first-war people included all the names Harry remembered from that long-ago photo: the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts... Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn... As well as many others, people Harry didn't know.

When Kingsley called out his parents' names, Harry was offered the podium. He stepped forward, but glanced at Remus before beginning. "My parents. Like all people, they had their faults. But Dad – James – according to his friends, was one of the most loyal, protective people you could meet, though usually with the tact of a blunt axe, and a streak of arrogance to match." (Several in the crowd chuckled.) "Mum – Lily – had a fiery temper and a somewhat cutting tongue, but was always willing to lend an ear, hand, or mind to a problem. And they loved me." His voice shook, and he stopped. Then their names were added to the plaque.

Mrs Diggory spoke about Cedric. "He was the kindest boy. He always wanted to achieve things through his own hard work and patience. Cedric took pleasure in the little moments. I'll always remember him like that."

When Sirius' name was read out, Harry spoke again. He started, "Sirius had quite the temper when provoked and could be a little reckless and…contradictory at times. However, he would do anything for his friends and those he called his 'good' family. You could tell who _they_ were by looking for the burn marks on his family's old tapestry." (A few in the crowd smiled.) "That care cost him his life... But it's what made him such a great person." As Harry sat down, he sighed. Both eulogies were glossed-over, partial records. He was still uncomfortable about some things, given what he'd seen in the pensieve. But now was not the time for such thoughts. On a day like today, the words he'd spoken would do.

Tonks spoke for her dad, as her mum couldn't face it. "Ted Tonks was a great man. Easy-going most times unless he got truly riled. If there was something he had a strong view on, not much could stand in his way. Except a bunch of prejudiced gits under Voldemort. He was very family-oriented and protective. If there's one thing he taught me well, it's that you never judge someone until you can walk in their shoes for a while." she gazed out at the crowd for a moment, eyes shining with tears, then stepped back. Remus tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder as she sat down again and she leant into her sobbing mother's side.

George spoke when Fred's name was read out, though he'd had to gear himself up to it. "The thing about having a twin," he started, "...Is that you know each other inside out, but can still be different... I'm wearing blue and white because Fred's least favourite colour was black, but my least favourite's green." he paused. "He was a really good friend and brother, all at once... But I know what he'd say if he could; what he'd do if he could. So I'll do it. At least," he struggled a little, "he went laughing. He... He told me, before, he... He wanted that, if..." George could go no further, overcome with emotion and walked quickly to his seat before sitting with his head in his hands.

Dennis Creevey stood on the platform for a long minute without saying anything. Then he spoke. "Quite honestly, I don't know what to say. Colin was... I don't know how to describe it except to say he was my older brother."

Another pause. Then the words flooded out. "By rights he ought to have turned seventeen in a month and a bit's time. He figured that was as good as overage and that 'they need all the help they can get cos the Death Eaters are mostly buggers'. But he still all but ordered me home. Told me he'd body-bind me if he saw me sneaking back. That just shows who he was. The most protective loyal and _brave_ brother I could have."

Dennis began crying and walked very quickly back to his seat. His parents were sobbing.

Eventually, most of the names were added. Dobby and one other elf (Kansas) who'd died in the first war trying to protect his family, the MacMillans, were also honoured. Ron spoke for Dobby, explaining what he'd done. Ernie MacMillan's uncle told Kansas' tale. Seamus spoke about his mother - just a couple of sentences. For many, that was all they could manage.

Once the plaque was practically full, but not quite, Kingsley glanced at Harry, who nodded and rose to his feet again, walking to the front.

He said, "There is one name that still needs to be added. Severus Snape." the sea of faces gasped. Many looked gobsmacked...and /or annoyed. He continued, "During the last stages of battle, Professor Snape as good as told me of his innocence. He proved it to me. He made some bad choices when he was young and impressionable. He renounced those choices when he realised the costs, and was on the side of the light ever since!"

Ernie MacMillan called, "But - Harry - what of - of Professor Dumbledore? What of _this year_?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sure the Hogwarts students attending last year would remember a particular injury Professor Dumbledore carried throughout? That was a dark curse. It was slowly killing him." Harry's lips quirked. "And he knew it. He, of course, was also aware of certain movements beyond Hogwarts. So, he chose his own way of dying. Through his spy, who he knew would be trusted above all else by Riddle. Anyone would have been, if they achieved Riddle's wish! And please, tell me," he said, "I know what the Carrows punishments were like, but were Professor Snape's personal punishments really that different to my previous years?"

Realisation began to dawn for some people. Harry went on, "And lastly, if Professor Snape hadn't have told me about it, the final stage in the Battle would not have been completed! Things would have been worse. And he gave his life for that." Harry turned and silently added the last name to the list, then walked away. The Hall buzzed from the new information.

Then Kingsley took the podium again. "Now, we are ready. To Remember. This plaque will hang in the Entrance Hall, opposite these doors, to remind us all of the sacrifices of war." he paused. "I must ask that all who did not know at least one of the dead _personally_ to leave or at least remain behind here, at the castle. The rest of the group – those who knew a member of the dead - will be taken by carriage to Hogsmede."

The Hall rumbled with noise as people began talking, making arrangements. Gradually, the second group Kingsley had identified made its way to the front of the Hall and out into the Entrance Hall then down the steps beyond, to the waiting carriages.

They got into the carriages and Harry sighed when he saw how many people reacted to the Thestrals now. Tonks sighed opposite him. "So, that's happening again." she muttered.

The carriages took them down the drive, through the gates and up the road, bypassing the train station. They were headed for a large hill, one of the highest points in the village. At the site, the graves had been prepared. A few prayers were said and then bodies, wrapped in cloth, were entombed like Professor Dumbledore's. On Colin Creevey's the inscription read, "Colin Creevey. 16th June 1981 - 2nd May 1998. A lion to infinity and beyond."

Fred's grave read, "1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998. A brilliant prankster with Rapier-sharp wit. Keep joking, mate."

Even the house-elves, at Kingsley and Harry's insistence, were buried there like the true heroes they were. Harry felt a bitter pain in his gut when they could only mark Snape's grave rather than bury him.

At the end of the ceremony, Kingsley planted, with his wand, a row of olive trees to encircle the graveyard. The two biggest trees were planted on either side of the tall kissing-gate so their branches would form an arch. Then he placed a marble obelisk directly in front of the gate, several paces inwards. And on it, he carved this poem:

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am in a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the softly falling snow._

_I am in the gentle showers of rain,_

_I am in the fields of ripening grain._

_I am in the morning hush,_

_I am in the graceful rush_

_Of beautiful birds in circling flight, _

_I am the starshine of the night. _

_I am in the flowers that bloom, _

_I am in a quiet room._

_I am in the birds that sing, _

_I am in each lovely thing._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there. I do not die._

_(Unknown)_

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he read the poem. He slowly turned his face to the sky. The sun was setting, blood-red, on the horizon. Dark storm clouds of spring rain were gathering there, ready to wash away the hurt of the past year and begin the healing.

Kingsley sighed. "Goodbye, dear friends." he whispered softly to the graves, then headed back to the carriages. Harry copied him, and the rest followed.

**Can anyone confirm this – I think Toy Story was released before May 1998, but I'm not sure. If it's not, who cares? It is now. And I don't know the exact origins of the poem.**


	4. Changes

**Hi all! I've been very busy. I've seen Central Australia and parts of France and New Zealand now! Whoo!  
>Read and <strong>_**review**_**, please. **

The people travelled back. Some - the Hogsmede folk - walked home. Some only took a carriage to the gates to Apparate.

Some went all the way back to Hogwarts for final check-ups and/or to Floo home or stay an extra night or two.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were part of the latter Hogwarts group, as they didn't know the state of the Burrow and didn't wish to find out by wandlight.

Andromeda, Tonks, carrying Teddy, and Remus (with crutch tucked under an arm, Harry noticed) said goodbye at the top of the staircase. They were part of the former Hogwarts group on their way to the Hospital Wing and warm fireplace-travel.

Looking around, Harry noticed the Hogwarts groups were smaller.

The Weasleys travelled up the staircases, not talking, then went to the Common room. Ginny gravitated towards her mother.

The boys paused and exchanged glances, then Ron said quietly, "There are f-five beds in the seventh year boys dorm."

The others nodded and started up. Hermione said goodnight and headed to the girls dorms; after a moment, the other Weasleys followed her (the keep-out spell had been affected during the fight and had not been reapplied afterwards due to the large amount of people staying).

Harry was left alone by the fireplace. He didn't mind much; he thought the Weasley boys deserved to have some time alone. Ron had hinted as much already. He sat in one of the chairs and realised he had automatically picked his favourite one. Then he was assaulted by a rush of memories. First year - Snape, Malfoy and finding Flamel on a Chocolate frog card. Second year - the madness of the Chamber, suspicions and tension. Third year - Hogsmede, half-truths, traitors and Sirius. Fourth year - the Tournament, puzzles and Dark shadows. Fifth year - secrecy, anger, rebellion and bad choices. Sixth year - revelations, more puzzles and staying up into all hours talking.

There were no memories of Common room fireside chats in seventh year, of course, because there were none.

Harry sighed, got up and stretched, then grabbed nighttime things and headed for the bathroom. Luckily, the toilet block had two doors, so he didn't have to disturb the Weasley brothers. When Harry had changed, he went back downstairs and sat down again, closed his eyes and leant back against the chair. Today had drained him emotionally. He'd get what rest he could.

Harry had a troubled night's sleep. The dead wove through his dreams - his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred, Colin and the faces of countless others. _They died because of you ... __**We**__ will die because of you..._ A strangely familiar mix of voices chorused. At this, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia, Neville, Luna, Hermione and the Weasleys floated into view - dead. _No,_ Harry thought frantically, y_ou're alive, you're alive, wake up..._

Harry awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. It was five am. He sighed. Why did the nightmares have to come now? Why couldn't they have waited a few days, at least?

He had been lucky that he'd been tired out when he crashed in the dorm the first night afterwards. But last night, his body had recovered enough strength to dream. Damn it. Sleeping in his favourite armchair and reliving memories before bed hadn't been a good idea either. _Maybe I should start trying to clear my mind properly_, he thought, then reflected how ironic that would be - to start properly Occluding _after_ the threat had vanished forever. The known threat, anyway. Harry reminded himself, _I can't afford to be lax until the last Death Eater's been brought to justice. I'm still wanted by them._ Then he caught himself. _Don't want to end up like Alastor Moody, though. In mind __**or**__ body._

As he smiled wryly at the grate, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned. It was Ginny and she had been crying. Upon seeing him, her eyes watered again. Harry had a hunch as to why. "Nightmares?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed and beckoned to her. "Me too."

Ginny sniffled, then pulled out a hanky and daintily blew her nose. "Look at me," she whispered. "Before last year I never cried really, except for my first year. I was a tough girl. But now I cry at the drop of a hat, thanks to this stupid war."

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I dreamt about the - the dead and - those who could've been. Blaming me." he added the last part in a whisper.  
>Ginny sighed. "Don't ever think that, Harry. No-one blames you. They thank you. And you <em>do<em> deserve it. Not many people would have had the guts to do what you did, with or without a glass orb influencing the fight."

Harry sighed and smiled slightly. "I guess." he then looked at her, sitting practically on his lap. "What about you?"

Ginny swallowed, then suddenly flung her arms around him. "The Forest and - and Riddle's voice." she paused. "Never pretend like that again, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I promise I won't." he whispered. Then he wriggled over a little to give her more room. "Let's get some more sleep," Harry murmured.

This time, safe in each other's arms, neither of the two had nightmares, but slept peacefully.

Several hours later, they woke up again to find Ron and Hermione standing near them having a whispered discussion. "Be reasonable, Ron. They wouldn't do anything like that."

"I know Hermione, but that's my little sister. Should we wake them up or-?"

Ginny sighed. "You already have. Both Harry and I woke up in the early hours of the morning cos of nightmares, so we talked then rested here."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Right. Well, err... We're going home soon I think. Well, breakfast here first, then home. The others will come down soon."

Harry and Ginny got up and parted ways for the bathrooms.

Meeting up again, they followed the others down to breakfast.

Only one long table was in use in the Great Hall. They ate quickly with their bags near them. Then Arthur said, "Right. I'm getting our things from Muriel's. Bill and Percy, come with me. The rest of you, Apparate to the lane outside the Burrow and wait for us there."

He rose with and left with Bill and Percy. Fleur and Molly rose quickly, followed by the rest of the family. At the doors to the Hall, Harry realised something and told the others, "I'll be a minute - go on without me. Just need to talk to Kreacher."

They nodded. He went to the kitchens and tickled the pear, then walked through. As Harry walked, the elves stared at him again. He walked to the centre of the room and called his elf. He appeared immediately. Harry said, "Kreacher, I'm going - home - now. If there's still work to do you can finish it, but I just wanted to let you know where I'll be."

The elves nodded. Then an elf next to Kreacher said, "Sir, when you says 'home' does you mean Potter House?"

Harry blinked. "Err, no. I mean The Burrow - the Weasley house. I have a House?" he added to himself. The elf nodded and snapped her fingers. Two other elves popped up. "You has not claimed your full inheritance at Gringotts, Sir." said one, in alto.

"Of course not Paddy, he were too busy." whispered another, in high soprano.

Harry said, "Err, I'm sorry, but how do you know this? Who are you?"

The 'soprano' elf said, "You is not knowing us, Sir? Oh woe, a heir not knowing his elfs!"

The 'alto' elf said, "How can he? He be brought up away from us in Muggle World and have now fought battles. Could not be learning Wizard Custom. Or Heritage."

The elf who had called the other four said squeakily, "His full Heritage be secret until he be seventeen, it be wrote. But no-one tell him then!"

Harry worked things out pretty quickly. Apparently, he had three extra elves and, by the sound of it, a House and more vaults than he'd realised.

He sighed. "Well, ah, could you just tell me your names and story, please? I'll work the rest out later."

They bobbed respectfully. The elf who'd called the others was a lady elf by the name of Muffy. Her sister Miffy was the second elf (the softly spoken one). Miffy's 'bonded', Paddy, was now Harry's gruff Gringotts elf; he knew Harry's heritage secrets. Apparently, it was normal for a House or Manor to have two elves; a male and female bonded pair usually. Harry's current elves were the two daughters of the previous bonded pair. Apparently, when the previous Lord and Lady Potter (Harry's grandparents) had died and Lily and James had gone into hiding, Potter House had gone into 'stasis' (whatever that meant) and so the elf family had moved to Hogwarts. After the events of Halloween 1981, the parents of Miffy and Muffy had passed away. According to Muffy, that could sometimes happen if the Master/ Lord and Mistress/ Lady died and the older elves could not bond properly to the new heir. Especially if, as had been the case with their parents, the elves were fairly elderly themselves and had children old enough to take over.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of all the new information.

Muffy said, "We shows you your House and goods later. Where you be going now?"

Harry explained. Muffy said, "Then we be going with you!"  
>Miffy, Muffy, Paddy and Kreacher said their goodbyes to their friends in the kitchens, then followed Harry out of the kitchens.<p>

In the Entrance Hall they met Professor McGonagall. Muffy held out her hands. "Permission to leave Hogwarts Service in favour of returning to Potter Family Service?" she asked. Harry was beginning to suspect she was the oldest of the three; she certainly seemed to act like it, leading the other two.

"Granted." stated the Headmistress, reaching down to tap the hands. The elves snapped their fingers. Instead of Hogwarts pillowslips and tea-cosies, they were suddenly wearing a red, silver and gold uniform: dyed red smock-like garments, belted around the middle with silver-grey strips of fabric, and a gold crest emblazoned proudly against the red.

The elves blushed at Harry's stare. "You likes it, sir?" Paddy asked, "It be Old Mistress' idea."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think it's great." he said, then farewelled Minerva and led his elves out to a carriage. At the gates, he said, "The place we're going to is called 'The Burrow'. For safety purposes we're going to the lane outside it. Okay?"

They nodded. He said, "Right then. Let's go."

Harry and the elves went to the Burrow lane and could immediately tell something was wrong. The other Weasleys and Hermione were just standing at the side of the lane with their belongings, looking upset. When they saw him, Ginny beckoned him over and he went. Hermione immediately asked, "Who are they, Harry?"

Harry introduced his elves. He skirted around the other revelations, because he sensed now wasn't the time.

Then Harry noticed what was missing. From here, you could usually see at least the top three floors of the Burrow. "What've they done?" he muttered.

Arthur sighed. "We were just about to find out, but I don't like what we can't see."

They walked slowly up the rise that led to the Burrow. When they reached the top and were able to see down the other side (where the Burrow ought to have been) Arthur and Bill, leading, stopped. After staring for a moment, Arthur cried, "No!" and ran forward. As the rest came up they saw what had caused such a reaction: the magic holding the Burrow up had been unravelled. The house was a lopsided two storeys high. The other storeys were scattered around a burnt yard. The broomshed had been smashed and burnt; the chickens roasted. There was even a few burnt gnomes.

Strangely, the contents of the rooms were untouched by flame; but a fair few things were still smashed to bits - irreparable even with magic.

While everyone was still wandering dazed amongst the ruins, checking for salvageable goods, Harry sent Muffy and Miffy for help. They returned with Kingsley, Hestia, Neville and Augusta Longbottom and Luna and her father.

Luna frowned. "This is like the damage done to The Nest, my home." she said.

By lunchtime, the repairable had been sorted from the irreparable. The Weasley clan went back to Hogwarts with the salvaged items. They would stay there until the Burrow was rebuilt, which could be several months.

Harry could tell they really didn't want to be there. While the food was good and friends - aka Luna and her father, plus the teachers and Minerva - were there, it was still too close to the Battle and Fred's death.

So Harry spoke with his elves. "I know you said you'd show me my House and goods later. But in light of these circumstances, may I be shown them now, please?"

Paddy stepped forward. "You needs to go to Gringotts. Is you wanting some help making appointment?"

Harry frowned. "Yes." he said, "They might be a bit frosty, considering what I did a few days ago."

Paddy's lips twitched. "Yes, we hears about that. Offer goblin-made items from your vaults and explains why yous had to do it. Bring a friend who can help."

Harry sighed. The next day, he spoke to Neville, who readily agreed to his request. He also spoke to Bill. Then he was ready when his appointment came up on May 9th. As well as telling the true story and offering them goblin-wrought items, he would give them back the true sword of Gryffindor.


	5. Inheritance

**Sigh. Such a lot going on. No, better make that with an exclamation mark (!). **

**I've seen a play of Romeo and Juliet recently. (2011) : /**

**I have reason to believe Shakespeare was a wizard in disguise! **

**He uses magic a lot in his plays and in R&J he uses the Draught of Living Death (though it's not named as such of course.) **

**Edit 5/1/2012: Reread this chapter and please forget about the part I've removed until a later date. Cheers.  
><strong>

**Now, in 2014… On with the revamped story!**

Harry walked along Charing Cross Road and slipped into the Leaky Cauldron. He had Apparated to a lane nearby and walked from there. As he passed through, he smiled at Tom and the numerous patrons surrounding the bar. He was walking fairly quickly, so no-one really had a chance to say anything, though a few called out.

He tapped the wall in the right spot, remembering his first ever visit...and the other visits after that. He stepped through...and got a rude shock. The shopkeepers had taken down the propaganda posters and put up sale ones. They'd even done the shops of missing people. People were flooding the open shops – a battered Mr Ollivander had returned it seemed. But it was not these things that shocked Harry.

In between Ollivander's and Madam Malkin's sat about thirty people, in rags. Harry was surprised that there were still 'Wandless' left. He looked around. People's eyes slid away from them as though they were contagious - as though their desperate state was a bad mark against the new good times.

Harry felt furious.

He stood there for a moment, then made a decision. He strode up to them. They were talking amongst themselves or staring at the ground and didn't seem to notice him at first. Then he said, "Hello."

Every head snapped up. A man said, "Mr. Potter. Speaking to the likes of us."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "The 'likes of us'? Odd. I was under the under the impression I was speaking to a fully qualified group of wizards and witches. The only difference I see is that you've just been a bit down on your luck because the previous 'administration' were controlled by Riddle."

The group stared at him. Their 'spokesperson', the man, said, "Tell that to the shopkeepers. They're doing business - a roaring trade - and have no time nor place for_ us_ even near their precious shops."

Harry's eyes widened. "We'll see about that," he muttered. He looked at them all. "Come on. Up you get. All of you. We're going shopping."

The man spluttered, "But - but Mr Potter, they...we... Our accounts were frozen or absorbed into the accounts of others."

Harry looked at him. "I'll pay, if they insist. But really, the least they can do is not ask."

The man said, "Really Mr Potter, we-"

Harry smiled. "If there's a problem, I'll be going to Gringotts afterwards."

A woman in the group said, "Ah, let 'im do it, Derek. Malkin's first?" she asked.

Harry nodded, and led the rag-tag bunch to the place. He got a few looks, but he ignored them. After the other patrons realised Harry was intent on getting a spot as soon as possible, they let him through. Madam Malkin sighed when she saw them. After frowning for a bit, she said, "There are showers out the back with temporary robes." then hissed at Harry, "Who's paying for this?"

Harry scowled. "Their accounts were frozen because of the previous regime's ideas of Muggleborns. I _can_ pay - if you insist." he met her gaze squarely, challengingly.  
>After a pause she sighed. "There are enough other customers. No charge." she said. Harry nodded.<p>

The Muggleborns spent some time in the shop, buying new clothes. Then they left, admiring their purchases. "Ollivander's next." Harry said; they agreed, though many mourned the loss of their old wands.

Once they'd gotten through the crowds around the store, they walked in. Mr Ollivander looked up from his desk as they entered. "Mr Potter! I've been expecting you! And your friends... Ah, of course."

Harry nodded. "My business can wait until last." he said, beckoning the group forward.

They shuffled towards him and Mr Ollivander began. "Ah! Derek Mayborne! Shall we try willow and unicorn, like last time? Or something different?"

In this way, all of the group were refurbished with wands. They were even given complementary wand-cases. Mr Ollivander refused to let them pay. "In this case, it is my pleasure." he said. The group left in clumps. A couple said they hoped to see Harry at Gringotts.

Harry then turned to the wandmaker. "You know why I'm here, I think." he said, pulling the Elder Wand from an inside pocket of his robes. Mr Ollivander nodded. "I do. But first... Are you keeping Mr Malfoy's former wand?"

Harry smiled. "Due to the intricacies of wand ownership I have to, I think. But it'll be my second. The only spell I've ever used the Elder for is _Reparo_."

He showed the old wandmaker his holly and phoenix-feather wand.

"Mended!" Ollivander gasped. "Completely and beautifully mended! How extraordinary." he blinked, then smiled. "As for the other...I can make a copy of that and will not breathe a word to anyone unless you say."

Harry grinned. "Thanks." he said, "Shall I leave it with you, or...?"

Mr Ollivander's eyes gleamed, but he replied, "Oh no, no. Let me take measurements. Then you can store it away safely in one of your vaults."

Harry smiled, but thought, _How many people know that I have more than one vault?_

Mr Ollivander spent some minutes examining the wand at length, muttering about "raw power" and "great, but terrible strength". Then he gave it back to Harry. "Good luck Mr Potter. And good day."

He bowed Harry out of the shop and Harry stepped up the road to Gringotts. Bill was waiting for him there. Harry checked he had everything before entering, having taken a leaf from Hermione's book and put an Undetectable Extension Charm on his bag. The goblins at the door frowned at him as he entered, and made to bar his way. Bill had a quick exchange with them in Gobbledegook, and they were reluctantly let in. Harry winced as he saw the devastation. The dragon really had caused a heck of a lot of damage on its way out.

Harry and Bill walked up to the nearest counter. "Greetings. May your gold always flow." Bill said. Harry had read up - and consulted Bill - on typical goblin greetings before coming, so he was not surprised. The goblin sitting there frowned, looking past Bill to Harry. "Flattery won't get you far here, Mr Potter. Goblins have long memories."

Harry nodded slowly, feeling beings – goblins – come up behind him. They were waiting to escort him off to a prison, probably. "Long enough to remember this?" he asked quietly, attempting to hide his nervousness as he pulled open the bag and showed the sword. The goblin's eyes widened. Harry continued, "A month or so ago I made Griphook a promise. It was...repaid, but during the Battle it was lost. Now I am returning it."

The goblin stared, then jumped off his chair and led Harry to another room, calling for Griphook. A collection of goblins (guards?) followed.

Griphook came. Both goblins discussed the sword, agreed it was real and decided to accept it after several minutes, during which Harry told the whole truth and also why he'd wanted to tell as few others as possible.

After getting over the shock - "It's nothing less than what I expected of him." grunted the other goblin - Griphook said, "And now, Mr Potter, I think you ought to sign a blood-oath that you shall never do such a thing again. Then we may be able to provide our services."  
>Nervously, Harry agreed. He momentarily baulked when he saw the writing implement was a blood-quill, and was forced to show his hand, with an explanation. The goblins were…cross, to say the least. "That should never have occurred, Mr Potter." Griphook said quietly, his eyes smouldering. "One signature does not leave a permanent mark. Sign it."<p>

Harry quickly did so, sensing it would be foolish to protest further (though he still _hated_ the thought of doing it). After the action was complete, he explained his purpose for coming in. "I was introduced to my Family elves a few days ago. During the…meeting, it became clear that my knowledge of any vaults outside of my trust vault is woefully inadequate."

Griphook looked pleased. "Sit down. I will get the inheritance papers now. Mr Weasley, you may leave us. I assure you, Mr Potter will not be harmed." he said, sweeping from the room. The other goblin left to continue working. Bill, with some hesitation, left also. After all, that had been a direct order…even if it left Harry feeling rather exposed.

Harry waited for a while. Then Griphook came back with a sheaf of parchment. He took the top one and read it before placing it down. Then Griphook said, "Mr Potter, for the content to become visible, you must identify yourself." Harry pricked his finger with the offered dagger and let two drops of blood soak into the parchment. They disappeared and were replaced with words.

Harry stared at them.

_The inheritance of Mr Harry James Potter._

_Potter Family Vault: _

_Liquid Assets - 80 million_

_Hard Assets - 75 million_

_Potter Trust Vault: _

_(Frozen after 17th birthday)_

_Liquid Assets - 1 million (refilling each year, included in Family Vault value)_

_Hard Assets - none_

_Peverell Family Vault:_

_Liquid Assets - 70 million_

_Hard Assets - 80 million_

_Black Family Vault (one of two): _

_Liquid Assets - (half of) 90 million_

_Hard Assets - (half of) 79 million_

_Hard Assets include Four Estates:_

_Potter: Potter House (mansion and estate, in stasis), 5 miles west of Godric's Hollow_

_Black: 12 Grimmauld Place (mansion), London_

_Peverell: Jasmine Cottage (house, formerly owned by the Dumbledores and managed by the Hagrids, destroyed), Godric's Hollow; Blossom House (house, in disrepair), west of Ottery St Catchpole _

_Total worth of combined Liquid Assets: 194 million _

_Total worth of combined Hard Assets: 194,500,000 (194 million, 500 thousand)_

_Total worth of combined Vaults: 388, 500, 000 (388 million, 500 thousand)_

Harry tried to control his shock. The figures were almost ridiculous!

And what was that about Dumbledore…and Hagrid? More secrets. Bother it all.

He steadied himself. The information about the houses was useful, in light of the main reason he'd wanted to visit here. He would have to visit the Houses to see. Of course, he already knew the state of 'Jasmine Cottage' and '12 Grimmauld Place'.

Shaking his head free of gloomy thoughts, Harry looked again at the parchment, then looked at Griphook. Hmm... So many questions. What first?

"Griphook," Harry said, "How is it I have so much money? Other than my own, I knew about the Black - part -" (there was another puzzle) "and the link to Peverell was not entirely unexpected, but still…"

"Ah," Griphook said, "Well, Mr Potter, it is the simple fact that the Potters, Blacks, and Peverells are – or were – particularly good business people; not to mention considerably old families. Several generations of the Potters made their money by…_involving_ themselves in certain business ventures, anonymously or not. They retained a share in the business, as it grew or failed. However, it is known that a business supported by the Potters rarely fails. You call yourselves Gryffindors, but there's definitely a certain _shrewdness_ – not to mention intelligence and loyalty – in your family that could flourish in other houses." He smirked. "Though I do believe it's often passed off as being _noble_. Or for some other reason. You would know about that, after all, Mr Potter….you are already following in the Family tradition. You still retain an _anonymous_ share in the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, after all."

Harry blinked. _Oh. Right_. Well, that information was certainly….interesting, to say the least. Griphook continued, "Coincidently, Mr Potter, did you know that your link to the Black Family is stronger than just your godfather?" There was an odd look in his eye as he said this.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Griphook nodded. "Well, when I say stronger, there are more connections, anyway..." he muttered, frowned slightly, then went on, "Your grandfather's cousin, Charlus, married a Black, Dorea. They – and their son, Haydn – died in 1977, however. Killed, I should say. All three were in the Order..." he shot Harry a look.

Harry blinked. "Err, pardon?" he said.  
>Griphook snorted. "Well, they <em>have<em> kept you in the dark!" he said, "Your cousin Haydn, twice removed, was some ten years older than your father and would have inherited the Mantle, as tradition dictates, if he and his parents had not been killed on Order business after refusing to give way to the one calling himself Lord Voldemort. The first of the Potters to die in such a way. Here." he handed Harry another scrap of parchment. "This should explain things."

_Potter Ancestry: _

_Harry J. Potter — _

_Father James I. Potter, Mother Lily M. (Evans) Potter; _

_Grandfather Harrison C. Potter, Grandmother Jessica A. (O'Connor) Potter; _

_Second-cousin-once-removed Haydn A. Potter; _

_First-cousin-twice-removed Charlus T. Potter, First-cousin-twice-removed-by-marriage Dorea A. (Black) Potter; _

_Great-great-uncle Gordon F. Potter, Great-great-aunt-by-marriage Alissa J. (McKinnon) Potter; _

_Great-grandfather Augustus P. Potter, Great-grandmother Geraldine S. (Carter) Potter; _

_Great-great-grandfather Damon B. Potter, Great-great-grandmother Helene T. (Ogden) Potter;_

_Great-great-great-grandfather Solomon H. Potter, Great-great-great-great-grandmother Rubia C. (Parkinson) Potter_

_(etc.)_

Harry read the parchment. Sirius had been right when he had said most wizarding families were interrelated.

Griphook continued, "Coincidentally, your Potter grandparents died natural deaths — but they're two of the few who did. Your family has an unusually high death rate, Mr Potter..."

Harry shivered slightly but managed a smile. "Thank you. May I please see my vaults now?"

Griphook nodded and stood – though he looked faintly disappointed about something. Harry stood also. Griphook led him through a door and into a cart. The Peverell vault, 751, seemed rather neglected. "Many generations have been letting this lot just sit here and accumulate interest." Griphook explained wryly. Harry took an old portrait of Ignotus Peverell away.

On the way to vault 713, Harry said to Griphook, "Nearly two years ago, I was told that Sirius had left me everything he'd owned. Professor Dumbledore had seen the will himself, so how is it that my Inheritance Papers show I only have half?" he asked, then quickly added, "If it is advisable that you tell me, of course."

Griphook shot him a look, smiling slightly. "At this present time, it is not advisable, Mr Potter. A second, private will, accessible only to certain folk, has been made, but we have been informed the other owner may tell you of their identity – no-one else."

Harry nodded, but felt extremely curious. Puzzles upon puzzles... They reached the vault and inspected it. Harry saw a long selection of stone pedestals depicting many Black Family members among other things. Curiously, Harry wandered among them. It was like a giant family tree. It didn't show those who had been disowned though. Then they moved to their final destination. The Potter Family Vault.

Harry had requested this be the last vault, but now he felt nervous. What would he find here?

Upon reaching vault 811, Griphook said, "As this is your first time visiting your main family vault, I understand, from previous clients, that you will need time. I have certain things I must do. Therefore, I will return in two hours."

Harry nodded and stepped from the cart with his bag. Griphook only stopped long enough to open the vault and let Harry in.

The door slowly slid open and Harry stepped through, gasping slightly as the room lit up.

Like the other vaults, the walls were lined with artefacts. But with these, it was different. Harry felt more of a connection to the things here. They were directly his, without dilution of generations or intermarriages. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked through the room. Griphook was right; Harry suddenly wished he had all day.

Walking around, he picked some things to go with him in his bag, but kept others. At a particular part of the vault, Harry came across a silver table. On top of the table lay a wide variety of things, all under some sort of protection to stop their removal. Harry pulled the Elder Wand from his pocket and placed it on a spare spot.

Harry had realised that it would not be good to snap the Wand as he had done with Bellatrix's. It was too powerful. Instead, he was storing it here so that, when the time came, it could be taken out and given back to the one who had tried to neutralise its power in the first place.

As he thought this, invisible bands of magic wrapped around the Wand and held it in place. No-one but the Lord Potter would be able to pick it up, Harry somehow knew as he turned away.

And, speaking of Lords... Harry walked towards the other dominant structure. A large cabinet made of redwood stood opposite the table.

Inside the cabinet all manner of things sat. The top compartments, some with glass, held most interest for Harry.

As he got closer, Harry saw why. A piece of parchment stated that _this_ was his Inheritance. More than that, he could _feel_ it.

Harry stepped forward and pressed his fingers against a glass panel curiously. It glowed gold, then opened outwards. Harry was able to reach in and take out things.

The first thing that made sense to pull out was a scroll of parchment. Harry unfurled the scroll and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, we are dead. This Vault is now open to you, as you have either come of age or have been taken to it by Sirius, Remus, Peter and/or Dumbledore. _

_We cannot help wondering which of these scenarios are true. We hope you are healthy and well-looked after. _

_We are extremely sorry we could not be there in the crucial points of your young life and those that are still to come. _

_I have left my engagement ring to you, having no need for it here – when you 'find a girl', as James puts it, use it. The wedding rings are provided by the Mantle, but the cabinet papers will explain more of that. _

_The Potter Family Watch is in the cabinet, too. We understand you may already have one; if you do, keep it for your son (or daughter, we don't mind)._

_Please know this: we love you. We wish it could be different; we wish we could hug you and worry about you and congratulate you in person. But please remember we are watching over you, wherever we are. _

_We love you Harry. With all our hearts. _

_Lily and James Potter_

Harry had to swallow hard. A few tears slid down his cheeks and he felt glad of his solitude. Curiously, he scanned the document again. His parents had shared the writing, he realised, picking out his mother's 'g's and – to his surprise – his father's 'k's. A blend of Muggle- and Magical writing-styles. His mother had written the part about the engagement ring.

Then he realised there were more papers under the first.

The second paper had a note attached written by his father.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is some stuff explaining the other things in here. It's an old document that was used to explain the stuff to my dad. I never got a chance to wear the Mantle, cos Dad (and Mum) died only last week (17th October) and now we're going into hiding. Not that it was ever properly mine to wear in the first place...but anyway. You can. _

_Put on the Mantle and use it well, as they say._

_Love Dad_

There was the Mantle Griphook had mentioned, again. What was it? Harry puzzled over the last sentences before reading on through the papers.

_In this Cabinet are stored the main treasures of your Inheritance. The first thing you must do is take up the Mantle and wear it with pride. Fasten its chain around your neck and let the medallion, with our Crest, rest on your breast. Feel the Magic and Power that come with the title of Lord Potter._

Harry paused and let the letter rest on the opened panel. He reached in and pulled out a medal on a thick ornate gold chain.

The medallion itself had silver curled in delicate patterns around the edge. In the centre, the background was ruby-red behind a golden stag with a sword and lightning bolt. _How fitting,_ Harry thought sarcastically. Inscribed on the silver were the words _Veritas, Aequitas Equitas et Honour est Animus Animi_, meaning (according to the note) 'Truth, Justice and Honour is Courage at Heart'.

The Mantle was large and rather heavy. Harry lifted it and did up the clasp at the back of his neck, holding the medallion in his hand. Slowly, he let the medallion drop. As it came to rest level with his heart, there was a flash of magic. Strong, family magic.

The medallion shrank and Harry felt it copy itself onto his cloak and robe. He assumed it had been copied onto all of them.

Harry felt stronger. And then... He saw his houses.

Jasmine Cottage and 12 Grimmauld Place were skimmed over – Harry presumed because he'd already seen them. He was glad there was only a short viewing of them.

Blossom House gave Harry a surprise, as it was actually quite close to where the Burrow had once stood. It was a slightly rickety old house. It actually reminded Harry of the Burrow.

The final building, Potter House, came slowly. From the war monument at Godric's Hollow, the view rose sharply. Sweeping along the road, it continued past Jasmine Cottage and over a hill, then outwards several miles before rounding a bend, passing some oaks and stopping.

The House was cream in colour with two wings leading at slight angles off the main building. It was surrounded by extensive grounds and really looked quite picturesque.

With a start Harry was jerked from the viewing. Startled, he took off the Mantle and replaced it carefully back in its place. He went back to the letter, wondering what other surprises were in store.

_Next pick up the sword Forta, a relic from times past. It first belonged to Lord Ignatius Potter and has fought alongside the Gryffindors' Joyeu and Veritas._

Harry blinked and reached into the cabinet again. He pulled out a sword in a silver scabbard with a dragon-hide strap. The sword itself was large with a diamond embedded in it and the words 'Ignatius Potter' written down it. In tiny writing Harry noticed the word 'Forta' engraved near the hilt.

Harry put it back, wondering if the sword he had given Griphook was the 'Joyeu' the letter spoke of. Or 'Veritas'? He thought it must be one of them.

_In the bottom cupboard there stands a Pensive, gifted to the Family many years ago. It is the Family Pensive and yours to use._

Harry opened the bottom doors and looked at the Pensive. Then he removed it and put it in a bag. That could be very useful.

_Finally, use the Mantle to make copies of the Family Rings. When you marry, use the copies as your wedding bands, for you and your wife._

Harry blushed at this and did as the letter said. The rings were gold with intricate patterns - similar to those on the edge of the Mantle -twisting around them. They - and the engagement ring - _would_ be useful... In time.

The letter ended there. After looking at the Family Watch, Harry straightened and turned away from the cabinet, then heard a rustle. He turned back and his eye caught the gilded edge of a frame. Someone in the frame was whispering.

He stepped towards it and eased it out of a case. Then he turned the picture-side towards him and froze with a gasp.

In their portrait, Lily and James smiled back at him.

Slowly, he smiled too. "Mum and Dad," he breathed.

"Hey Harry." James grinned.

Lily said, "Oh Harry."

Harry stared at them for a few moments. James sighed dramatically. "We've been waiting in here for ages! What's been happening?"

For the next half-hour Harry told them what had happened over the past year. They were very proud of him. Harry said at the end, "I've always wanted to ask - how does the portrait work? I was never told."

James and Lily exchanged a glance. Lily said, "We are a representation of the person. Nothing more."

"Oh." Harry said, then shrugged. "Well. I'm leaving here soon and I'll take you with me."

Harry put his parents' portrait in his bag and walked away from the cabinet. On his way out he saw a second cabinet he hadn't noticed going in.

He paused at it and opened a door - only to be greeted by a flood of letters. "Oh no," he groaned then opened one of his bags, carefully directing the letters and gifts into it with his wand. He'd need help sorting them all out.

He walked towards the vault opening and was greeted by Griphook. "Lord Potter. Have you had successes?"

Harry nodded, noting he'd been called by his 'new' title. "I've been given a lot to think about."

Griphook chuckled grimly and they climbed into a waiting cart. "Most do, the first time."

Back in the open entrance chamber, Harry thanked Griphook and bid him good-day: "May you always have good fortune on your travels." Then walked out. A few former 'Wandless' (Harry reminded himself sternly he should _not_ continue to give them that tag) called a greeting to Harry as he went.

Then Harry heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned. "Bill!" he said, "Still here?"

When Bill had gone back to work a couple of days ago, he and Fleur had moved back to Shell Cottage. But, Harry remembered, they'd promised to come for lunch on Saturdays – and of course today was one. At any rate, it was nice that he'd waited.

They walked out of Gringotts and into the sunshine. Walking through Diagon Alley, Bill said, "Harry, I saw what you did earlier. Thank you. I know a couple of shop keepers - Eric Blott, to name one - had been giving them food and offered them other help, but they were stubborn. As the shopkeepers were getting back on their feet a bit as well, they didn't want to 'impose'. Especially as _certain_ shopkeepers were less than pleasant to them. So it took someone like you to sort them out. I don't know if it hadn't occurred to them, after this year, that they could just – change things themselves now it's over, or….But anyway, thank you."

Harry grinned. "I _knew_ all shopkeepers wouldn't have ignored them." he muttered, then added, "I was only doing my bit."

Bill smiled. "You'll never stop doing good stuff like that and passing it off so modestly will you?"

Harry blushed. Chuckling, Bill led them to the Apparation point. They Apparated to Hogwarts' gates and knocked lightly with their wands in a particular pattern.

After a moment, the gate identified them and opened. They walked up the path to the school in companionable silence, looking around. They walked through the doors and Harry's eyes were drawn to the golden plaque.

Someone else was already standing there, staring at the names. They turned as Harry and Bill approached. It was Lavender Brown.

Harry had not seen her since the middle of the battle last week and had to work to hide his shock. Her once-beautiful face was ravaged by the marks of Greyback, ugly red scars showing what he'd done.

She smiled upon seeing them, however. "Hi Harry and, uh,"

"Bill." Bill supplied.

She nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Harry."

"Oh?" Harry asked, puzzled.

She nodded. "And Ron and Hermione too. I... I just need to say thanks."

Harry blinked, rather confused. Lavender continued, "Before this year, I know I could be seen as a bit...airy. That didn't matter to me most years. I liked dressing up and having fun. It was my way of keeping my spirits up when the war began, through all the serious stuff like the DA and that. The real things that mattered." she smiled slightly, then sighed.

"This year really shook me up, especially since losing a whole lot of classmates - like Dean, for example - made me realise just how lucky I was to be here. Then the battle happened... Some classmates were lost for good." she sighed. Harry nodded. "Then this happened." Lavender continued, putting her hand to her face. "I've only been up for a couple of days and already seen the changes. Some people - like you, Harry - just start a little when they see me then pretend everything's normal. They're the good ones. The bad ones..." she sighed.

Bill broke in, "I'm still deciding if it's the scared ones or the pitying ones."

Lavender nodded. "I'm worried about the full moon." she murmured.

Bill sighed. "You won't sleep, but you'll be fine. And watch out for a change in your taste-buds. At least, that's what happened with me."

Lavender sighed. "Thanks."

She looked at them both. "I-I was told... I had been damaged in an earlier fight. Then _he_ came and... I was told... Do either of you know who got him off me?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione."

"Oh." Lavender said quietly, "Well, see you around..." she walked away. Harry looked after her for a moment as she walked up to Hermione and Ron and had a short conversation with them. Then he sighed, met with Ron and Hermione and went into the Great Hall. Lunchtime.

The other Weasleys greeted them and they all shared a meal. Halfway during it, Miffy popped in to make sure everything was all right. When she saw Harry she gasped and curtseyed deeply. "Ooh, you has claimed your Heritage, my Lord Potter!"

Everyone stared at him. Harry sighed. "Yes, that's why I was at Gringotts this morning. But regardless of that, haven't I told you enough times that it's just Harry, no matter what?"

Miffy smiled. "Yes Lord Harry." she chirped.

Harry sighed. "Just tell the others, would you? It's easier than me telling them individually."

Miffy nodded and popped away.

Harry looked up to see everyone staring. He sighed. "My elves have been wanting me to see my vaults since we met. When I went, I found out that I had to claim my Lordship title. I'm _Lord_ Harry Potter now. Ugh!"

They laughed with him as he mock shuddered. "Not another title!" George joked, rather flatly, then frowned.

Harry nodded. "Look, the crest's even been copied onto my cloak and outer robe."

He showed them the symbol. "Interesting motto," Ron mused. Ginny grinned. "Describes you to a tee."

Neville suggested, "Though maybe it also ought to have 'Strive to do things that are both brave and very stupid'."

Thinking about it, Harry said, "Y'know, I'd have to agree."

They laughed and then Harry said, "Actually, because of this, I need to ask - could I borrow Ron, Hermione and Ginny for the afternoon?"  
>Molly nodded. "As long as you're back for dinner."<p>

The four agreed and promised not to be late back, then set out.

Their first stop was Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry explained, "I inherited more than just the Potter wealth. I received part of the Peverell and Black vaults. They contained…surprises." They stared. Harry sighed and showed them the inheritance papers.

Ron frowned slightly. "That's a lot of money, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I don't want it. Well, not all of it. I want to give some away to Hogwarts and maybe other places." he paused. "But I'd also like to give some to the Weasleys."

Ron and Ginny started giving him looks. "Not as charity. But because you've been my family for the past seven years."

Ginny sighed and hugged him. Ron looked uncomfortable. "Right, Harry. You'll have to tell Dad though."

Harry grinned. "Of course. But first..." he led them over the rise and down into the valley. They looked around curiously.

Harry spread his arms and pointed. "Look there. Do you see it?"

The others gasped. "Welcome, friends, to Blossom House, one of the former homes of Ignotus Peverell."

The house was made of brick and looked lopsided. Ron approached it open-mouthed while Ginny stared, then turned to Harry. "It's perfect. I overheard Mum and Dad talking about costs and time constraints of building. But this... Thank you Harry!" She hugged him, understanding what he meant immediately.

"Let's check out inside." Hermione suggested.

They walked up to the door and after a moment's hesitation, Harry reached out and turned the door-handle. They explored the house carefully. It had twelve bedrooms, three lounge rooms and a large kitchen with two dining rooms. As well as two bathrooms.

"Perfect." Ginny declared.

Ron agreed. "Can't wait to show everyone else."

As they turned to go, there was a loud CLANG-rattle-rattle-_bang _sound. They froze, hands going to their wands. The sequence repeated itself. Then Ron gasped.

"I know what that is!"

He led the others upstairs to the cupboard they'd assumed housed the main plumbing. Ron opened the door cautiously, then grinned and flung it open wide. A slimy red-haired thing, wearing tattered striped pyjamas and covered in purple pustules grinned horribly at them. "Hello Ghoul." Ron said cheerfully, "I wondered what had happened to you. Did you know about this place all along?"

The ghoul just banged two pipes together with a loud clang.

Ron closed the door. "Can't wait to tell the - everyone." he said. "Shall we go?"

They went outside. Hermione glanced at Harry. "Where next?"

Before Harry could say anything, Ron said, "Hold on a sec. Someone's coming."

They looked around. An elderly lady was coming up the rise from the village. Harry pulled the others back a bit and they saw her stop and look around. "Oh foot! It's gone. Where has it gone?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances before Ginny called, "Aunt Muriel?"

The lady started then turned and went across the field towards them. "The house was destroyed." Ginny explained. "We're hopefully going to move..."

Harry stopped her from saying anything else. Muriel looked around. "Thinking of rebuilding down here are you?" she remarked, "Well, I suppose if you like the damp..."

The four exchanged glances. It wasn't _that _far away from the old spot.

She stopped talking and turned to the two Weasleys. "Where is he?" she asked with some urgency. "I only just found out but I can't find him." she jerked her head in the direction of the village graveyard.

The four exchanged a glance, then Harry spoke, as Ron and Ginny had turned to statues. "Fred has been buried with the others who died in the Battle of Hogwarts - at Hogsmede."

Muriel said, "Ah, thank you." she sighed and looked at Ron and Ginny for a moment. "He was a great boy. Even if I didn't always understand his...style." she patted Ginny, who was closest, on the shoulder, stared hard again at Ron then walked off. A few minutes later they heard the crack of Apparation.

There was a long pause. Ron and Ginny exchanged another rather surprised, unhappy glance. Hermione asked tentatively, "Harry, why couldn't Muriel see Blossom House?"

Harry sighed. "She hadn't been invited to by me. Otherwise, you could've seen this place from the Burrow."

"Ohhh..." they said.

"I'd been wondering about that." Ginny remarked.

Ron asked, "Okay, so, now what?"

Harry flicked through the places in his mind. "Well, we've seen 12 Grimmauld Place before, so the remaining homes are at Godric's Hollow. Hermione, guide Ron - war memorial. I'll guide Ginny."

They Apparated to the War Memorial and walked along. "Jasmine Cottage is the Tribute Cottage, I think that's the general name. It's that way, of course."

"Oh." Ron and Ginny said. They totally understood why Harry didn't want to go there on this trip.

Harry was slightly nervous about this. Seeing his House was one thing. Viewing it quite another. It was a bit like viewing his vault, except he was glad his friends were with him.

It took a little under an hour to walk to the spot. They walked up the hill, then as they rounded the bend Harry gasped.

A hedge with a large gate (and several enchantments) blocked the house and grounds from sight, but why had he felt something?

Harry increased his pace, striding forward. He reached the gate and paused. Then, without him doing anything, the gates opened. Harry became aware of a glow coming from his chest. He looked down and saw the Crest on his cloak was the source. _Of course_, he realised, _the manor must 'recognise' me._

The others stopped beside him. "Are we going in?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

They walked through the gate and realised what had been hidden from them at the top of the hill. The manor house sat in the middle of the manor. A wide paved path led to it from the gate.

A forest of oaks bordered the property at the back. The mansion looked like it had at the vault viewing, but better. Harry sighed. This was home.

They walked up the path to the house and opened the door, walking through. The next hour was spent exploring the house. The house had a central piece that was three storeys. The two wings either side were two storeys and had been added later.

There were at least eighty rooms, most disused.

They explored the house carefully, all enjoying it. In the kitchen on the lower levels, the house elves appeared.

"Hello Lord Harry." Miffy greeted with a curtsey. "We is thinking you is wanting someone to show you round, but you comes to here last!"

"Sorry," Harry grinned.

Hermione began to say something, but Harry gave her a look. He then noticed Winky was with them. She stepped forward. "Uh, Lord Harry..." she said, "I needs to talk."

Harry nodded. "Okay." he said. Miffy ushered the other elves away and after a moment, Hermione led the others in following her.

He crouched to her level; she seemed nervous. "What did you need to tell me?" he asked. Winky said, "Well, sir... Tis about Dobby. Winky be thinking of him often. Winky be thinking she wants to protect Harry Potter, as Dobby did, by becoming his elf."

Harry blinked and stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. He already had several elves; but she was so earnest in her idea that he couldn't refuse. Winky nodded firmly and held out a trembling hand to him. Harry looked at the hand, then, watching her earnest face, took it in both his own.

"By magic in my blood," Winky chanted, "Winky binds herself to Harry Potter, to he and his family till the day I dies. Any young I bear be born into Potter Family Service, for now and for all."

Harry felt a sharp spark of magic flow through their hands. He spoke. "I accept the binding, Winky. I promise to treat you fairly and honourably. However, let it be known that if any descendant of mine mistreats you or your… issue, you or they will have a choice to leave my service and go back to Hogwarts."

Winky blinked in surprise, then nodded cautiously. Then both let go. Harry smiled.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Winky sighed. "Also, Lord Harry…there be more."

"Oh." Harry said curiously.

She nodded. "Dobby and Winky becomes friends while we both be working. He take care of me when Winky be – freed." she shuddered. "It is he who finds the other elfs - he become friends with Paddy and I with Muffy and Miffy."

She sighed. "Dobby my first proper friend though. For many years... Last April, before Professor Dumbledore's death, we be bonded."

Harry blinked. "Oh... I - err - congratulations." What was he supposed to say? Now he was very glad he'd agreed to the bonding.

Winky nodded. "Muffy and Miffy be looking after me." She hesitated again, then smiled.

Harry stood up. "That's good." Hearing the sound of raised voices, he continued, "Now let's go see what the others are up to. I hope Hermione isn't upsetting anyone." He added, realising one voice was hers.

They walked through to the next room. Hermione was kneeling next to the elves attempting to reason with them. They did _not_ look happy. Hermione said, "But don't you see? Your lives could be better – so much better – if you made them! You and your fellows deserve pay and fair conditions! And-"

"Hermione," Harry said, "Can you be quiet for a minute?" she stopped mid-stride, looking hurt.  
>"But Harry-"<p>

He frowned at her then turned to his elves. "What do _you_ want? What did the last Lord and Lady Potter give you?" he asked them. "You tell me what you think you should have, I'll tell you what I think and then we might compromise." He gave Hermione a look. She huffed irritably.

"Well sir," Muffy said cautiously, "We is not needing much. The last Lord and Lady Potter – your grandparents – give us place to sleep and food. Lady Jessica always insist she help cook three out of seven days. We is provided for nice."

Hermione sighed and made to speak, but Harry stopped her. "Well, that sounds _okay_," he said, "but wouldn't you like more?"

The elves shifted. Paddy said, "Tis not what _we _like...? You is Lord and Master."

Harry smiled. "But it is." He said, "I know I don't know much about the ways of house elves, but I do know that everything will be a lot smoother if you're well looked-after."

He continued, "What I'd like for you is to be able to give you, say, two days off a month to do your own thing, not mine. More if necessary."

Paddy said with obvious puzzlement, "But why you give us this? We is not needing it."

Harry grinned. "I beg to differ on that one. I'll use an example. When a human – muggle or magical – is working, they get sick leave and family leave and days off as well as rewards. If they didn't, they'd burn out. You can't work every single day of your life with no breaks – it wears you out. You become sick more easily. And working whilst sick can make the problem worse."

Kreacher said frostily, "But we is _elfs_, not humans. We not need it."  
>Muffy studied Harry. "Maybe we try it…?" she said hesitantly, looking at the others. Then she paused. "But no – clothes." She shuddered, then gestured to the uniform she wore. "This be the compromise on clothes with Lady Jessica and Lord Harrison, many year ago."<p>

Miffy said, "Lord Harry, you say rightly you not know ways of elfs. But ask, and learn, before imposing. House elfs be bound to House and Family – it be how we live long and grow fast. It be our source of _magic_. Take that away, without respect or cause, and elfs come to harm."

Hermione squeaked in shock. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't know…."  
>Muffy frowned at her. "Yes. Tis Lord Harry who be explaining it to us, miss!" she reprimanded. "He Lord, not you... If you not know, why you not ask?"<p>

Paddy interjected, "Just be calming down, both of you. Tis not Miss Hermione's fault she did not do it right, Muffy. Miss Hermione, you is needing to think a bit more about compromise not force. Paddy is not saying you do that, I is saying it feel like that. Okay?" he looked up at Hermione, who nodded.

"I understand." She said, then turned to Muffy. "When I was in fourth year, and I first found out about house elves, I tried to – to gain information from books about it. But there was nothing to find, and so….I just made up my own mind based on what I thought I knew. I was …too embarrassed to ask someone face-to-face."

Ron squeezed her arm.

Muffy's expression changed immediately. "Well, now you be knowing. Maybe the knowing be what you needing to change, for all, hmm? Not silly wages and things!"

"Respect, too." Winky said, "Dobby be telling Winky – and Winky be seeing on Dobby – such awful things…that be needing change."

Hermione tilted her head slightly, then nodded thoughtfully.

The elves glanced at each other, then at Harry. "Two days leave a month with option of sick and family leave?" Muffy said, returning to the first subject.

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't mind helping cook sometimes too." He added. Miffy chuckled. Then Harry saw Winky fidgeting. He turned to her; she looked at him, opened her mouth then closed it again.

Harry smiled. "You're wondering why I haven't mentioned pay."  
>Muffy tensed. Winky blushed and nodded. "Dobby be paid by Professor Dumbledore. Winky also... But Winky is not wanting to be, Winky is just..."<p>

"Curious to see what I think about it?" Harry asked. She nodded. He continued, "Well, I'll tell you. I _would_ like to pay you. But only if _you_ want me to; if it could be arranged into our …contract? Agreement? I don't know what it's called, so that you can still …belong…to the House, but…I don't know…" he sighed. "You might ask why I'd bother. But I think it's the difference between slaves and servants." As they stared at him, he elaborated, "Slaves don't get pay, leave or anything like that. Servants do. In the muggle world, slavery was… outlawed centuries ago. Hermione and I were raised in that culture, a culture that thinks that sort of thing is not right." He looked at them, unsure of how well he was explaining it. "So ... Would you like to be paid?"

Kreacher, Winky and Muffy shook their heads. The other two looked uncertain. "If paid, how much?" Paddy asked.  
>Harry smiled. "A couple of Galleons a month to begin with, I think. Changing if <em>you<em> want it to."

Miffy said, "And what is we doing with it sir?"

Harry replied, "That's up to you. It'd be _your_ money. Get things for yourself... Like a treat, you know?"

Winky smiled. "Like Dobby's clothes. Silly dear." She said, then muttered something else under her breath.

"Ah." Paddy and Miffy agreed, "We be taking it, sir!"

Harry grinned. "Good to hear."

Muffy said, "Sir, is you sure you has seen the whole house?"

Harry shook his head. "Not quite."

Paddy chuckled. "Paddy bet you gets peckish for afternoon tea."

They nodded. The elves produced freshly-baked biscuits and slices. "Tis so nice to be baking here again!" Miffy declared. "Miffy is only a little elfkin when we is forced to leave and now Miffy is home again!"

The other elves agreed. Harry was getting curious about their ages, having heard several references. After a moment, he remarked, "I don't mean to be rude, but, erm, how old are you all? And do elves grow at the same rate as humans or…?"

Muffy frowned. "Is not rude, Master. Master be needing to know all about his elfs. Muffy be thirty years old."  
>"Miffy be twenty."<br>"Paddy be twenty-three."  
>"Winky…Winky be sixteen."<br>"Kreacher….hmmm….Kreacher be over one hundred. Elfs be aging twice as fast, but living twice as long as humans unless something happen to the Master." He added, rather stuffily.

After they had eaten, the elves took them to the main study. There was space for about four double (or eight single) portraits. Harry retrieved his parents' portrait and the one of Ignotus Peverell.

His friends gasped. Harry introduced them. Harry also took out the Pensive. "Might as well store it here." He said. Then Harry remembered the gifts.

"Can you guys help me with these?" he asked, showing them the bag. They laughed and then groaned. The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting through fan-mail. It was divided into piles: useful gifts, ornaments, gushy (i.e. love) letters and useful letters.

Gushy letters were discarded. Ornaments and trinkets were arranged by the elves in places around the house.

Useful letters were written by people who wanted to correspond with Harry who weren't gushy fans. Several famous names were among them, including Nicolas Flamel.

He had written three letters. The first was when Harry was about ten years old, offering correspondence and guidance 'now you're nearly old enough to start school'. The second was written about a year later, explaining that 'Albus has informed me you won't get these letters until you're seventeen at least. Oh well...'

The third letter was dated for the winter of second year and was more personal than the rest.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been told of what happened and I must say, it's about time the old Stone was destroyed. It's caused far too much trouble over the years. I don't quite know when this will reach you, but I am thankful to you. Albus tells me you were concerned about my health. Let me say, I'll welcome the next adventure – it gets a little tiring not being able to die of natural causes. You will go far, Harry. Keep close to your heart what is yours that you love and stand firm in your beliefs. Maybe we will meet one day in that Adventure. Until then, good luck, young man. You will need it. _

_Sincerely, Nicolas Flamel._

Harry smiled slightly. Wow. That was certainly a treasure.

Some people had sent him a card or letter, even a present, every year. Harry encountered two sets of that kind from two old ladies that he put aside after reading through. He hadn't realised he had this many wanna-be aunts and great-aunts (and even a few uncles and great-uncles) looking after him. Harry paused. Sooner or later, he'd have to write a few thank-you letters.

Other useful letters showed that about a tenth of Harry's wealth went to different charities and such every few years, which Harry was glad of. Griphook had hinted as much, after all.

Some gifts were food like chocolates. Unless the sender had had the foresight to cast a Preserving Charm on it beforehand, the food was spoilt. A pity, as there were some high-quality goods. They were all checked over for love potions and charms as well – just in case.

Harry got a surprise when Muffy popped into the room saying it was six-thirty and could they come to dinner now, please – a message from Molly. This gave Harry the beginnings of an idea. They Disapparated to Hogwarts after Harry sealed the house.

They walked into the Great Hall and saw Kingsley, with Hestia Jones, was already there. Minerva, who was eating with them rather than in her study tonight, also had arrived.

Before going in Harry took his elves aside and outlined a small idea he'd had. They agreed and Muffy in particular accepted.

During dinner everyone made small talk until Molly asked what the four had been doing. Harry explained, "Well, you know, with the help of my elves, I'd made an appointment for me to go to Gringotts today."

"That's why you wanted the sword, right?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "Griphook has it now."

Arthur said, "Were you surprised?" Harry nodded.

"How many people knew I had more than one vault?" he asked.

Kingsley said, "It was well-known the Potters had money. They generally left their other vaults alone unless they were on their first trip there."

Harry nodded. That made sense, given what he'd seen.

He then noticed Ron was giving him a look. He nodded, then cleared his throat. "On that... I have more than one house, too. Interestingly, Peverell's Blossom House was close to the Burrow."

Arthur looked surprised. "Oh?"

"Yes." Harry paused. "As a family, you guys have been my wizarding family since you helped me that day on the platform. It wouldn't feel right if I couldn't give something back to you."

Arthur frowned slightly. "What are you proposing?" he asked puzzled. Harry smiled. "I have no use for Blossom House. But I think you would. Similarly, five elves for my house isn't necessary. As Muffy is bound to the Peverell side of things... Well. You've already demonstrated today she'd be useful to you."

The Weasleys frowned. Molly said, "We'll have to talk it over, Harry. But... Thank you."

Harry nodded. "Muffy has already told me she can take you to the House whenever you want to."

He smiled and turned to Minerva. "Don't think you're going to be forgotten either. Hogwarts has been another home for me since I was eleven." He said, "I'm going to give you something of a gift for that. I just have two requests. One, hire at least one counsellor — not only because of the trauma suffered by many after the war but because, well, I'm sure you know how certain things can go unreported to, or unnoticed by, teachers because of various reasons. I wonder if certain things could have been different if there'd been one. Someone whose job was to listen and notice problems and sort them out before they influenced bigger issues. Madam Pomfrey I believe takes care of that now, but she can only do so much."

Minerva nodded. "I entirely agree. Did you mention a second request...?"

Harry grinned. "Madam Hooch will be happy – get some new brooms. _Please_."

Everyone laughed. "I second the notion!" Neville exclaimed.  
>Minerva agreed. "High time that occurred, yes. And as they're requests, conditions of the money's release, no-one will be able to, ah, stop that from occurring, or redirect them… elsewhere."<p>

It was settled.

The following day commenced in a similar fashion. Harry made sure to spend time with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, as well as Neville and Luna, who visited. But even he was beginning to chafe at the feeling of restrictions that Hogwarts had. Especially now he knew about the House.

Sometime after lunch, he found himself wandering near the Chamber. His feet took him to the door of Myrtle's bathroom, then he paused. What the heck was he doing here? Did he really need to wake up so many slumbering memories _now_? Couldn't that just wait until night time?

After a moment, curiosity won out. He walked in and became surprised. The entrance to the Chamber was wide open. Harry had thought it shut automatically, but then again….

He stepped up to it. Something was almost pulling him down there…

He heard footsteps and whirled around, wand in hand. But it was just Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny. Harry quickly explained. After a moment's hesitation, Ginny stepped forward. "Pulling you? Harry…that alone tells me you ought to leave this be."  
>Harry shook his head. "I can't." He muttered. If he didn't do it now, then he had an awful suspicion that his dreams would lead him here tonight.<p>

Ginny swallowed. "Well, you can't do it alone." She said softly, then walked over to stand beside him. The others quickly agreed.

Harry turned back to the still-open Chamber entrance. He peered down it, then sighed and cast an impervious charm on himself. The others quickly copied him. Harry steadied himself before stepping up to the hole and preparing to lower himself into it. He glanced back at the others. Their expressions alone told him he'd be wasting his time if he even tried to ask if they'd like to stay behind. Ginny was shaking slightly though. He met her eyes. She swallowed and straightened, seemingly drawing strength from his gaze. He remembered their conversation the other night. _Together_.

Harry turned back to the entrance and jumped in. He whizzed down the slimy tunnel, faster and faster. He could hear the others behind him. Only Neville and Luna were experiencing this for the first time; the rest, including himself, had worse times to compare it to.

When they landed at the bottom, they got up quickly and walked forward. Harry looked around at the others and realised his original thought had been right – Ron, Ginny, Hermione and himself looked at these walls with half-shadowed eyes, fighting to shrug off memories. But then again, Neville and Luna had their own demons, their own spaces and situations that would haunt them.

Suddenly, light flared in the semi-darkness. Luna had a bundle of bluebell flames in her hands. "We needed light," she said, but there was a faint uneasiness in her voice. Harry smiled in understanding.  
>"Good idea," he said, "let's get going – the sooner we go forward, the sooner we'll come back."<p>

They walked on. When they came to the place of the rockfall, Ron shuddered. They climbed carefully through, shifting some more rock along the way, and continued on. As they walked, Harry found Ginny's hand and held it, pulling her close to him. Her tense body relaxed slightly at his touch. So did his at hers.

Finally, they approached the inner entrance. Harry took a deep breath before walking through. Of course, the first thing he saw was the skeleton of the basilisk. He shuddered, then studied it closely. It really was quite a beautiful creature….if only it hadn't tried to kill him.

The insides of the beast were rotting. The teeth of course were missing. But the skin and most of the skeleton remained intact. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, confused. Hermione said softly, "It is rumoured, I believe, that basilisk skin does not decay like normal skin when it dies. Not even when it's shed."  
>Harry vaguely remembered seeing the skin on their way down here. But he'd been a bit pre-occupied… Ron added, "Oh, and be careful – the stench was terrible when we came down he a week or so ago, so I cast a few preserving charms."<br>Ginny went up to the Basilisk, examining it intently as Harry had been doing. She rested a hand upon the dried-out husk of the basilisk and sighed. She whispered something to herself – or to the creature? – running her hand along its side. Then she shook herself. "Poor thing," she said clearly, turning to the others. "She was as trapped as I was…but in her case, only death could free her. Tom had _interfered_ with her too much. Bastard."

Harry smiled at her. "I was a little sorry I had to kill – her…eventually." He said softly, "She was alive for at least a thousand years….until I killed her because she tried to kill me on Riddle's orders." At the time, he'd been fighting for his life. But in the weeks and months afterwards, in between the nightmares, he had wondered…

Luna had wandered further up the Chamber. "Harry? Everyone?" she suddenly called, "Look at this…I think it's important."

They walked to her side. She was examining the hole that the basilisk had come from. Near the hole, there was a surface that, upon closer inspection, looked as if it would hide…a door.

Harry stepped forward and touched it lightly with his fingertips. Squinting, he waved his wand at the surface, running his fingers over it fully. There was _something_ here…he could almost _feel_…

Suddenly, it seemed, a mist seemed to obscure his vision. He couldn't move…He vaguely felt a hand on his forearm, anchoring him. A voice seemed to speak from the mist…  
><em>"Who…arrrre…youuuu?"<em>

Harry wrenched his stiff lips apart; the voice almost _compelled_ him to answer… "Harry James Potter."

The voice didn't appear to have heard. _"Who arrre you?"_ it asked again. _"Who arrre you that daresss to asssk entrrrance for you and yourrrr companionsssss?"  
><em>There was something…_familiar_…about that voice. Not the voice itself, exactly, Harry realised, but…the way it spoke…  
>Harry knew he could – or should – be able to answer it. But how? <em>How?<em> He asked himself silently. The word seemed to vibrate around his head. Then suddenly, almost unbidden, he found himself speaking. _"Harry Jamesss Potter issss my name. I ssseek accessss for my friendsss and myssself. We mean no harm… I ssswear it!"_

The voice considered. _"Who ssstands with you?"_  
>Harry answered, giving his friends' names. The voice listened, repeating the names. When it came to Ginny, the voice said, <em>"Ah, yessss….."<em> It did not comment on the others.

Finally, it spoke again, addressing Harry directly. _"You may passss."_ It whispered.

Harry jerked back to himself. The others were staring at him, wide-eyed. Ginny was gripping his arm – quite tightly, he realised. Harry took a breath, then released it. He coughed and cleared his throat; blinked and tried to regain his sense of composure. As he straightened his shoulders and let go of the last lingering feeling of…oddness…he noticed a circular opening appearing in the wall in front of him.

Harry shook his head, clearing it at last; however, at the same time, he had the feeling of a… 'door'… within him closing.

Ginny finally spoke. "Well, are we going in, or not?"  
>Harry smiled slightly. "Yes. In. Let me go first."<p>

He could sense the hesitancy of the others behind him (except, perhaps, Ginny), so said as he stepped through, "I'm not going to back out after what I had to do in order to get it open!"

Behind him, Ginny stepped through, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, Neville then Luna.

Simultaneously, they lit their wands; it was dark in the cavernous room.

Hermione asked, "What do you mean, Harry? What happened out there?"  
>Ron added, "Yeah, you just went sort of…stiff…"<p>

Harry blinked and thought for a minute. "There was no mist, or voice, for you guys, was there?" he asked – though it was more of a statement than a question.  
>Ginny answered, "Well, I <em>thought<em> I heard a…voice…but perhaps it was because I was touching you." There was something in the way she said this that made Harry wonder if she was telling the complete truth. But he decided not to press her; after all, it might just be the Chamber and associated memories causing it.

Aware of the others' eyes upon him, he quickly explained what had happened. "I don't know exactly what I did, or what…it…saw in me, but the fact remains it opened for us after that."

Again, there was a flash of something – knowledge? – in Ginny's eyes for a moment, as though she understood more than she let on. Then a voice spoke in the semi-darkness.

"Are you going to stand there and talk all day, or are you actually going to explore this chamber and therefore greet us properly?"

**Ooh, cliffie! **


	6. Priorities

**To continue…**

Harry jumped about a foot in the air and spun towards the voice, wand at the ready and curses on his lips. The room brightened suddenly, as someone – probably Hermione – non-verbally cast an illumination spell.

On the opposite wall, there was a portrait of several snakes – runespoors by the look of them. Standing to the side of the portrait was a man of middle years who did not belong there. He had come from another painting, Harry thought.

The man had long black hair shot through with grey; a small goatee of the same colours, and narrow, silver-grey eyes. He wore robes of forest green, embellished with silver.

Harry's face drained of colour. "Salazar Slytherin." He muttered bitterly. "I should have realised this – room – was your personal lair."

Slytherin's eyes widened in confusion, then narrowed again. He was about to speak when a voice behind him – or perhaps beside him – spoke. "Salazar, are you going to let them in or not? Whether it is a case of mistaken identity or no, all of us deserve to see them."

It was a woman's voice. "Helga…" Slytherin began (the group exchanged looks).  
>"Oh, come on! Give them a chance!"<br>"Do not be _too _hasty in judgement."  
>Two other voices – male and female – joined in. Harry frowned slightly. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw perhaps? Was it possible all four founders had portraits in there?<p>

Grumbling, Slytherin hissed something at the snakes, before stalking out of the frame. The runespoors began slithering and twisting. They parted to reveal another door, opening. Cautiously (and now somewhat reluctantly) the group moved forwards.

Behind them, the door shut again as the room brightened, seemingly of its own accord. Hermione gasped. This was clearly a personal chamber; there were books scattered around on comfy chairs and low tables; scrolls and notes resting on a desk in the corner; vials of potions and plants on shelves against the wall.

Next to the desk was a long easel-like thing. Upon it rested four portraits; though sitting as they were they appeared to be one.

Slytherin was sitting in the one second from right. On his left (their right) sat a plump lady with long blond hair, tied in a braid, and brown eyes. On Slytherin's right sat a man with wild-looking auburn hair and beard, and warm green eyes. On _his_ right sat a woman whose eyes were blue and her hair a deep black.

Slytherin interrupted their scrutiny. "May I present, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw? Though I suppose you already know them. Or at least you think you do." He said.

Helga put her hand on his arm and squeezed. That gesture shook Harry. It was so familiar… suddenly, he wasn't as sure of himself and his assumptions as he had been.

He cleared his throat and made introductions.

Gryffindor stated firmly, "Explain your business here then. And give us a reason to trust you."

Harry glanced at the others, racking his brains for a way. Then he remembered something from his History of Magic text. He'd been reading it the other day, looking for advice about goblins. Now, he genuflected in front of the portraits, balancing his wand in the flat palm of his raised hand. "I, Harry James Potter, do declare that in this conversation, my words and actions will be governed by Truth as much as possible. If you disbelieve me, take my wand and let it witness my testimony." He glanced at the others and gave a significant nod. They copied him. Harry got the impression Hermione had only hesitated out of surprise. The founders relaxed somewhat. After all, that oath was the equivalent of swearing to break your wand if the words spoken were untrue.

Slytherin waved his hand and all their wands flew out of their palms to rest on a shelf.

Then Harry said, "Forgive me for my reaction, sir, when we arrived here. It has been over a thousand years since Hogwarts was first founded; this is the year 1998, AD. And I'm sorry to say, but I think during those years, some of the story of – of you four appears to have got mixed up."

His friends shot him looks, but Harry kept his eyes on Slytherin. If he was right…

Slytherin blanched. "Damn it all! I suppose I'm seen as some muggle-hating fool, without regard to why…"

Harry nodded. "Worse." He said succinctly. Then paused. "Do you mind if we conjure some chairs and sit down? Explaining may take a while."

The Founders agreed. Hermione conjured chairs for the group, and they sat down. Harry began, "Well. The story we're told – by everyone from the teachers and ghosts through to the portraits and beyond – is that you four founded Hogwarts. The four Hogwarts houses were created when you each had different – views – of what the students of Hogwarts should be like."

Hermione broke in, "The brave at heart, with daring, nerve and chivalry, belong in Gryffindor. Those who are cunning, who would do anything to achieve their ends, are Slytherins. Those of wit and learning will find their place in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." She swallowed, "That's a verbatim recall of parts of some of the Sorting Hat's songs we've heard over the years."

The founders exchanged glances. "Not too bad…" Gryffindor grunted.  
>"Well, yeah, except that's not all." Ron continued, "Gryffindors can be seen as rash, tactless idiots. Ravenclaw as being too focused on their theories and <em>study<em> to pay attention to the real world. Hufflepuff are – well – seen as duffers, who wouldn't fit anywhere else. And Slytherin…" he paused, then went on quickly, "They're seen as the Dark, slimy muggle-haters."

The founders were _not_ happy. Gryffindor was grumbling loudly, Hufflepuff looked deeply hurt, Ravenclaw was scowling, and Slytherin had become very pale.

Ginny jumped in, "You see, the common…story…goes that, well, after several years of good work and companionship, something happened. They say that there was an argument – at least between, er, Professor Gryffindor and Professor Slytherin; possibly also between Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

She hesitated, and the group looked at each other; no-one really wanted to be the one to explain the last bit. Then Luna took a breath and continued, "The argument between Professors Slytherin and Gryffindor is said to have been about whether or not muggle-borns should be allowed at Hogwarts. It is said that it resorted to wands. And afterwards, Professor Slytherin left Hogwarts, never to return. Then, sometime after that, Professor Ravenclaw fell ill and died. The eventual fates of Professor Gryffindor and Professor Hufflepuff aren't widely known."

The group looked at the founders. Hufflepuff had tears in her eyes, and appeared to be leaning slightly against Slytherin, squeezing his arm. Slytherin was deathly pale, and looked…broken. Ravenclaw was staring fixedly at her lap, glancing every so often at Gryffindor. Gryffindor looked stunned, and kept glancing between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, as well as Hufflepuff. His hands were clenching and unclenching in his lap.

There was a long pause. Then Neville spoke. "That's not what happened, is it?" he said timidly. The founders' heads whipped up to stare at him.  
>Gryffindor said, "No it bloody well isn't!"<br>Neville continued quickly, his voice growing stronger, "Thought not. So maybe you can tell us what really happened, Professors?"

Harry smiled slightly. Leave it to Neville to phrase the question they all wanted an answer for.

The founders exchanged glances, seemingly collecting themselves and – Harry realised – deciding how it would be told. Then they turned back to the others. "The first part of the story is true." Gryffindor began, "We founded Hogwarts and – yes – split the incoming students into Houses due to our preferences. Once we had enough, that is. You must understand, it did take a few years to start up. We started with a few handfuls of apprentices."

Slytherin continued, "And yes, there were disagreements._ However.._. I fear another aspect of the _story_ as you rightly put it that has been missed is that of our…backgrounds. Godric was born into a very – black and white Light family, if you understand my meaning. Rowena was similar, if a bit more...aware of grey areas. Helga is a muggle-born. We all but rescued her from persecution. And I…I was born into a neutral family, who were killed before I was eleven by a bunch of muggles because they saw us perform magic. I spent a few years hell-bent on revenge; I apprenticed myself to a Dark wizard, wishing to study all types of magic. Then I met Godric, and discovered that things could be…a little different." He sighed. "However, I see magic in shades of grey. There is no Light or Dark, strictly speaking, to me."

Ravenclaw took over. "We did have many happy years. However, there were…fights. On occasion. These two -" she indicated the two men beside her, "- are very fond of each other, but they do have hot tempers and differing views on certain things."

"Not to mention our own disagreements, Rowena. Our tempers may be cooler, but we had our squabbles." Hufflepuff said, "How much do you all know about the English history of the 8th and 9th centuries? Muggle and wizard?"  
>"Bits and pieces," Ron muttered. Harry suddenly thought of a muggle answer, but squished it, knowing only Hermione would understand.*<p>

Hufflepuff smiled and went on, "Well, during that time, it was a dangerous time to be a magical person. As I'm sure you know. It was also a time of great challenge and discovery. To shorten a long and painful story, Salazar and Godric argued several times about who should attend the school, or moreover _how_ they should attend. After all, when you educate a muggle-born you must either inform their family – running the risk of discovery and persecution – or all but kidnap the child, so that they are safe. If that is the path that is taken, when does it occur? At the first sign of magic, which can be different for every young one? Or at a set age?" she gave them a piercing look. "Do you at least begin to see how delicate it all is, or was? I was one of those who had to be taken due to the suspicion of my community. I've also seen the effects that the other situation poses." She sighed, and Slytherin sadly reached out and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and sent him a smile.

Slytherin then continued, "So, we argued a lot. I was – I admit – all for taking the children away as young as possible, for the reasons stated and also due to the, ah, culture differences. Some muggle-borns come to us without even knowing proper hygiene, let alone how to read or write. Also, the younger they're taken, the more likely they'll want to stay. Memory charms were in their infancy back then, compared to today, so you can imagine the problems we had, if and when they wanted out, if and when they couldn't adapt…"

Harry and the others exchanged glances. Gryffindor continued heavily, "Compounding these issues, as Helga has already indicated, was the fact that in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, wars were being fought and ideologues established. There were disputes – within all circles – about how much the magical should interfere with the muggle. Many were all for – well – separating the two worlds completely. Some had rather extreme views about _how_ to do that." He sighed. "Due to various factors already touched on, as well as others, the bond of trust broke down between us. And… I confess, I began to suspect Salazar of being something – someone – he was not. We argued more often and more violently. In the last of these arguments, I became angry enough to accuse him of certain things – which I had tried valiantly not to do until then. You can imagine how _that_ was received. If it hadn't of been for the intervention of Helga and Rowena, we may well have killed each other."

Amid gasps from the group listening, Slytherin continued, "I felt it was a betrayal of the highest order. I didn't stop to think of_ why_ the 'betrayal' occurred. Then, when I realised what had nearly happened…I fled."

Gryffindor took over again, "I tried to run after him, realising also what a fool I'd been to let things come to a head instead of talking without wands. Rowena and Helga followed me. I tried to track Salazar's signature after he Disapparated, flinging my own words back in my face as he did so, but it was very hard. Rowena and Helga eventually had to all but drag me back to the castle. Most of the dragging was done by Rowena, actually. I got angry at her, also, for that; but Helga got angry at me for causing it."

Hufflepuff said softly, "We did several other searches. And waited. After several years, Rowena and then finally Godric realised he wasn't coming back. I refused to believe them when they tried to gently tell me that it was time to stop the search. The disagreement became loud and …emotional. After that, it was a subject not spoken of again."

Ravenclaw said, "It wore us all down, however. It was like an open wound, festering, but never healed."

Slytherin went on, "I wanted to return almost as soon as I'd calmed down. But my pride would not let me at first. I refused to believe that Godric – and Rowena and Helga – wanted me back after what had nearly happened. I thought I'd…_lost_ them all. Then, after some months, just as I began to grapple with my pride – I got myself caught in a battlezone, and was killed."

Hufflepuff sighed. "But we didn't know that, and our – troubles – with dealing with it _were_ noticed. By the students and beyond. That was when the rumours began… Though I tried to shelter Salazar's students from it. Some didn't listen."

Harry and the others exchanged glances. Slytherin snorted. "Hmph. Not even _that_ has been preserved properly, it seems." He muttered, "Listen. After I left, a quarter of the students were left leaderless. Or, they would have been, had Helga not stepped up. Godric and Rowena tried to help her, but the students distrusted Godric, and Rowena by extension." He squeezed Hufflepuff's hand and smiled at her.

Hermione gasped. " 'Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew….' Oh my! Of course!"

Gryffindor's lips twitched. "Another line from the Hat, hmm? People really ought to listen to him more."

Ravenclaw cleared her throat softly. "Continuing the story…" she said softly, "As we at Hogwarts struggled with our unacknowledged grief for Salazar and the problems associated, troubles with my own daughter began. She was rebellious. She did not understand the things I tried to teach her about _life_; all she wanted was _knowledge_, and to be out of my shadow. She was jealous of my intellect. She did not realise that a lot of knowledge is made, not born within a person. So she, eventually, stole my diadem. I had intended to give it to her when she was older. But she did not know that. I wanted her to earn it. I was desperate to get her back. The diadem mattered not; I loved her more than I could ever love such an object. But she refused to be found. So I eventually enlisted the help of the one who had sworn some years ago to gain her heart and hand. I was fading; my magic deserting me in the last months of my illness – an illness she was unaware of. I wished to see my daughter before I passed on. But it was not to be."

Gryffindor placed his arm around Ravenclaw's shoulders and squeezed. Harry had been waiting for an opportune moment to interrupt, as he realised how hard describing this part would be. Now he quickly cut in. "Forgive my interruption, but we know what happened with your daughter Helena. I heard the story from her own lips recently. It forms part of our story, which we'll tell you after you've finished. So you don't have to revisit that part, if you have no wish to."

Ravenclaw – and Gryffindor – appeared relieved. Ravenclaw swallowed. "Thank you, Harry. It is still a tender subject."  
>Gryffindor added quietly, "Helena arrived – back – only a few days after Rowena was buried. I was…somewhat sharp with her, in my grief." He gave a heavy sigh, then continued, "Life seemed to go slowly after that. Helga and I continued on as best we could. For some years more. We grew old."<p>

Hufflepuff continued, "Eventually I died in my sleep."  
>Gryffindor sighed. "So I was left alone. And, thanks to a now-hated precedence in my family, I remained for some time. In the last year of my life, I became increasingly restless. In the summer holidays, I decided to go on a ramble through England and beyond. I had not travelled since Salazar left – as he had been my usual travelling companion – and I desired to do so again. One last time. Or so I said. But the other, unacknowledged reason was the fact that I wanted to find Salazar again." He paused for a long moment. "Close to the end of the summer, I did. I found a hastily made grave, by then full of naught but bones – and of course Salazar's locket. The magical signature was still identifiable, just – it was fading. I arranged to have the plot dug up, and brought back to Hogwarts, where it could be buried with full honour, and the story set straight. I knew there were rumours. If I'd been able to do that, perhaps things would be different. But the shock of finding Salazar's remains in what was obviously a battleground grave, dated to be only a year or so after he'd left, and – seemingly – on the road to Hogwarts, was too much for me. My heart just…gave in, on the road, no less." He gave a bitter laugh. "And so the story was allowed to grow, to change and fester to the point it is today."<p>

The group listening sat in somewhat stunned silence, processing all they'd heard. Finally, Harry spoke. "I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for sharing your story in full."  
>Ron said, "I wish you four taught History of Magic. We have a ghost right now who's as dull as anything, and…." He trailed off at Hermione's look, realising his words could seem a bit insensitive. He added quickly, "And that way, I would've known the truth from the beginning. Everyone would."<p>

Slytherin sighed. "The fault, I'm afraid, is mine. I commissioned these portraits in secret, hoping to surprise the other three. After all, while you can engage a painter for a rather princely sum, any old fool can do it with magic paints, memories or some other link, through spells or no, and the right materials. And I, for all my faults, am not usually a fool. However, the suspicions arose before I could gift the portraits, so they are not linked to any others, or properly installed – meaning that we could not travel between other portraits in the castle, of themselves or others. Luckily, the link I was using was a memory spell that – ah – scanned the memories of the subject during sleep. A _very_ mild form of legimency, specially designed to be able to get through shields if need be, and over long distances."

Hermione sat forward, interested. "I was considering asking about that! Wow…I don't believe that method has been used for a while. At least, not in what I've read. The most common form occurs by mixing memories in with the paint, and then updating the portrait manually by talking to it."  
>Slytherin sniffed. "Typical. I suppose even light, unobtrusive legimency is too much for most. If you want to look at the theory, it's over there." He nodded towards the table.<p>

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she glanced between the table and the others. Ron nudged her. "Go on, have a look. I know you'll be thinking too much about it otherwise." He said, then turned back to the founders. "Do you really know what you're encouraging, sir?" he asked Slytherin lightly. Harry wondered if Ron asked this to try to understand why he would let someone look at the theory, when he'd been so wary before.

Slytherin smirked. "I value it when someone is interested in my work." He paused, then went on, "And you're proving to me that we can trust you."  
>Hermione gave a squeak, as if suddenly realising it was Slytherin's own work she was looking at, while Harry smiled at Slytherin's last comment. Ron smiled fondly over at Hermione. "Well, we're not going to hear much from her now." He said, "Once she starts on some new knowledge…"<br>"It's very hard to stop her." Gryffindor concluded. He glanced at Ravenclaw warmly, and said, "But you wouldn't change that for the world."  
>Ron grinned. "Yeah, I love her anyway." He replied.<p>

Harry glanced across at Hermione to see her face glowing; Ravenclaw looked happy, also. Ron and Gryffindor exchanged a glance.

Then Hufflepuff said, with a sigh, "I hate to break up the moment, but… We don't have all day to talk, unfortunately, and I believe the six of you have indicated you have more to tell us. About more recent things such as _your_ story."

Harry frowned as he realised. "Yes. The others might start getting worried soon. We've been down here a while." He glanced at the others. "So, should we start telling it?"

Hermione nodded and came back over to the group. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna also agreed. Harry straightened and readied himself; the others did the same.

Seeing this, Harry turned to the founders. "We'll begin. A word of…warning, though: just as you found certain things difficult to speak of, so will we. The struggle which has defined our young lives has only just recently ended with the death of the main leader, and there are still potentially some of his followers to deal with. Hence, it's very raw. And the experiences we've had…" he shook his head. "So, just be aware that it might take a while."

He looked at the founders. Gryffindor looked stern but approving, and was exchanging a glance with Slytherin. Slytherin, after nodding at Gryffindor, resumed his scrutiny of the group. Hufflepuff looked worried, and Ravenclaw was frowning slightly.

Before Harry could begin, Neville said, "Perhaps I could start by giving an overview of what has changed historically?"  
>At their words of agreement, Neville explained a brief history of the past thousand years – including such things as the Statute of Secrecy. This of course caused various reactions.<p>

Then, Harry took over, retelling the story in much the same fashion as he'd told the teachers a week or so ago. As he talked, Slytherin's face drained of colour again. Hufflepuff leant into him, her own face ashen. Gryffindor's face grew stonier, and Ravenclaw's lips whitened, pressing into a thin line as her eyes sparked with anger.

For there was much for them to be angry about; from Riddle's manipulations (and appropriations of certain items) through to Dumbledore's secrets (and burdens). The current animosity between the Houses was also hurtful. And harry could tell that the Founders were dismayed the most by the fact that he and his friends were all only seventeen and eighteen, and had been facing danger since they were eleven.

However, the group made sure to share pleasant experiences in their tale. The creation of friendships, the pursuit of truth (with Sirius) and learning (the DA) and the experiences of growing up were shared.

At last, the story was told once again, and silence reigned. Hufflepuff looked close to tears, and Slytherin gently comforted her, whispering to her. She in turn was comforting him; the knowledge of Riddle's use of his name was abhorrent to him, though the story of Snape had restored a small amount of colour to his cheeks. Ravenclaw, reeling from the part her daughter had played as well as all the rest, was nonetheless comforting Gryffindor, who was having trouble swallowing some of Dumbledore's machinations – though he was just as angry about the circumstances that dictated his burdens.

Finally, Gryffindor caught Slytherin's eye. "We need to get out of here." He said roughly.  
>Slytherin nodded, then turned to Ron. "You mentioned, earlier, something about History of Magic, Ron. I believe that, after hearing this, the job sounds like a good idea."<p>

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw straightened themselves, and agreed.

Harry looked at the others. "Yeah, we probably should be getting back, also." He said, turning to Slytherin. "Is there a way of getting out from here?" he asked.

Slytherin nodded, and looked around the room. Harry anticipated his words. "Don't worry. At a later date, we'll come back and take care of this stuff." Slytherin nodded his thanks with a thin smile. "Right, well…may we collect our wands?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask. The founders also remembered, and hastily agreed. The group did so, then Harry carefully took Professor Slytherin's portrait. Hermione took Professor Ravenclaw, with Luna's help. Ron took Professor Gryffindor. Ginny took Professor Hufflepuff. Neville meanwhile had gone over to the tables and started carefully shrinking things and putting them into bags. Harry grinned sheepishly when he saw this. "Oh, yes, magic…" he muttered.

Finally, they were ready. Following Slytherin's directions, they walked through a door, and up a steep spiral staircase. Up, and up, and up. Slytherin grimaced. "I'd almost forgot how steep this was." He muttered.

They made it to the top, and came out through a door near the Slytherin dungeons.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, they were hailed. "Oi, you guys!" It was Charlie. "Where have you been? Dinner's about to start, and Mum was getting worried."

Harry glanced around at the others. "We'll explain in the Hall." He said, adjusting his burden. They certainly _had_ been away for a while. Charlie's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

They headed into the Great Hall. The Weasleys were sitting with Minerva, Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood – and Kingsley. Harry hastily remembered Arthur had mentioned this at lunchtime. Molly had seen them enter and stood up to scold and chivvy them to seats. Harry pre-empted her. "Molly, Madam Longottom, Mr Lovegood, I'm sorry we disappeared this afternoon with no warning. We discovered something that needed our attention, and we just…forgot to advise anyone. We were…quite distracted."

As Neville pulled the easel from a bag and set it up, Harry continued, "We discovered the Chamber's entrance was open, and so decided to go down there. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts…encouraged…us to." The adults blinked in confusion. "You see, whilst down there, we came upon a secret room. In that room, we had a conversation with these four portraits, discovering the legend of the Founders is not quite as true as what we've been told."

Harry gestured to the others and he and the other three holding portraits moved to place them – in the order they'd been positioned in before – on the easel. Amid gasps from the onlookers, Harry said, "May I present Professor Rowena Ravenclaw, Professor Godric Gryffindor, Professor Salazar Slytherin and Professor Helga Hufflepuff?"

There was a stunned silence. "Ruddy hell!" exclaimed Charlie.

Introductions were made. Minerva asked, "What did Harry mean, 'not quite as true'?"  
>Gryffindor frowned at her. "Can't you guess?" he asked evenly.<p>

Minerva sighed. "I have ideas, but I'd rather hear it from your own lips than _guess_ and accidentally put my foot in it."

Gryffindor laughed. "Good answer!" he exclaimed, then paused.

Harry stepped in. "We heard the full story earlier, Minerva. It might be better if I gave you a condensed version. It was a…hard telling."

Hufflepuff muttered, "Just as hard as hearing what the caricatures of our house have devolved into."

Minerva winced. Harry explained the facts as quickly and succinctly as possible. When he had finished, the shock was palpable. Minerva and Kingsley recovered first. Minerva said, "As current Headmistress of Hogwarts, on behalf of all, I apologise sincerely."  
>Kingsley echoed the apology. "As Acting Minister, I'll make sure it is known widely."<p>

Dinner proceeded after that. The founders located their own food, and ate with them, listening attentively and occasionally contributing.

Then the meal finished. Kingsley said, "One of my reasons for coming here tonight, apart from the company, is that I needed to talk to you all. Thanks to the takeover, no-one has much of an idea of who's friend and who's foe at the Ministry – there's a mass of department checks and associated paperwork happening... Plus the captured Death Eaters, it's a bit of a nightmare." he paused. "As if that's not enough, there are several major and quite a few minor Death Eaters roaming. They've gone to ground now, but."

They stared. "Who?" Neville and Harry ground out.

Kingsley winced. "The Lestrange brothers, Dolohov and… Greyback are the major ones."

Everyone glared. Bill said, "But I thought Greyback died!"  
>Kingsley winced. "His spirit left his body, but we're not sure if it passed on. A group of werewolves from some of Greyback's packs were seen fleeing into the Forest after the last stand during the Battle of Hogwarts. The centaurs, and others, report that they were answering to one they called Greyback. A group of centaurs were able to follow them for a time and attempted to capture them, but were unsuccessful. However, they overheard things that suggest Greyback has come back as a wraith – a possessive spirit. If that wraith had gained….access to another werewolf's body…." He trailed away.<p>

The group were disgusted. Bill said, "Kingsley, have you had a look at Remus' journals? They'd probably provide information about who would've allowed access for Greyback into their body."

Kingsley bit his lip. "Right then. I'll have to do that…on Tuesday."

Hestia glanced at him. "Tomorrow's Monday," she said, thinking he'd got muddled. Kingsley nodded. "Tomorrow night is full moon though – Teddy's first and Remus' first since the Battle. I don't want to burden him further. He'll be worried enough as it is; he doesn't remember how safe Wolfsbane is."

The knowledge hit Harry hard. How had he forgot? As he stewed on this, Kingsley got back to the original point of his discussion.

"We need more people. I'm starting a program that will, with Minerva's approval, allow you to take your NEWTs and then go through a shortened training program instead of three years in the Auror program. At least, for those who test high enough."

Minerva put in, "I have supported the program. However, I am also offering _all_ students a chance to repeat last year."

There was a silence. Hermione said, "I'll stick with school. I'll have more options that way."

Harry smiled. "I've wanted to be an Auror for a while. I'll take your offer."

They looked at Ron. He responded, "I'll take the fast-track program." At the curious looks he elaborated, "I feel like I've finished school. I've already started, last year, on the...the...outside of school journey – the growing up and all that."

Hermione sighed then smiled at him. Harry grinned. Neville requested, "Minerva, Kingsley... Can I have some time to think about this?" his eyes darkened in thought.

Minerva and Kingsley nodded, the latter then turning to the adults. "Arthur, Percy? I know you've been through a lot, but the more people do their jobs and go to work, the sooner the recovery will begin."

Arthur nodded ruefully. "I've been meaning to get back. I guess it just took a couple of words from the boss."

Kingsley flushed. Hestia smiled. "He's still getting used to the new position." she 'confided'.

Percy was frowning. "Minister," he said, "I respectfully request a leave of absence at least until December."

Arthur blinked. "Are you sure, Percy?"

Percy nodded. "I need to get my priorities sorted. I just couldn't have faced going in until then at least." he paused and turned towards his brothers. "I need to learn how to laugh again."

George gasped. "You-you mean it, Perce?"

Percy nodded. "Of course I do. I want to help. There still needs to be more than one Weasley working there."

George nodded. "Yeah."

The other Weasleys looked between the two with some confusion. Seeing this, George explained quietly, "I've been looking to start up the shop again, but I-I can't...do it on m-my own. Percy offered to help the other day... I told him to think about it - I thought he'd still want to work at the Ministry."

"But I don't." Percy stated firmly. "Not for a while, anyway."

The others were still a bit surprised and wondered how long they'd missed the change and how they'd missed the talk.

Then Harry asked, "Err, so Minerva, how long until the NEWTs start?" Minerva smiled grimly.

"Six weeks. They begin on the seventeenth of June."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. _Six weeks _until the exams that would help decide their futures?

"Oh great," Harry groaned; he could see he had a lot of study coming up. Ron sighed and they exchanged a glance with Neville as everyone else laughed.

Monday dawned bright and clear at Hogwarts. Harry attempted to start organising himself for study, but he couldn't settle. His thoughts rested on Remus. During the past week, he'd thought of him quite a bit, but had decided to give him and Tonks space to work things out before he barged in. Now, however…it was full moon, and Harry felt as if he ought to go see how things were. But he didn't want to impose…

Finally, Ginny had had enough of his 'indecisive moping' as she called it. "Go to them, Harry. After all, you're not going to know unless you do. And if you don't you'll regret it tomorrow."

Harry agreed. He told Molly where he'd be going, then set off. The Lupins, when released from the Hospital Wing, had not returned to Picnic Cottage. For Tonks and Andi, particularly, there were too many memories. Hence, they'd gone to Willowwood – the cottage Remus and his parents had lived in since he was fourteen. Both parents were dead now (another thing for Remus to adjust to), so the house was empty.

Tonks and Andi were pleased to see Harry when he arrived, waving away his concerns about intruding. Remus was also pleased; however, he looked a little uncertain about something.

Harry observed them as they sat down to lunch. Teddy was about a month old now, and Tonks and Remus seemed much improved, though Remus did have a couple of problems with movement in his left side. He had regained a few more memories – until Christmas 1971. Beyond that, there were a few flashes, but nothing concrete.

Given Tonks made a point of warning Harry quietly not to help Remus "unless he asks for it, whatever happens" and the fact he caught Tonks wince and touch her chest briefly at one point, Harry did wonder if there was more going on than they had been told.

Harry had brought Teddy a 'Mood-Blanket' - a magical one that actually worked. "You don't have to use it for moods - I just thought he might like it because it changes colours." Harry said. He'd bought in Diagon Alley when he'd been there for the meeting at Gringotts.

They sat and talked for a while, then Andi left to sort out something in the study, and Tonks went off to see to Teddy. Remus and Harry were left alone. Harry hesitated, not quite knowing where to begin. Then he decided. "I notice you've got several boxes of journals, there. How many have you read through?"

Remus smiled thinly. "Most of them, actually. Or at least, I've skimmed them." He bit his lip, then continued, "And…there are some things I want to say to you, Harry. Losing a large chunk of my memory, and having to regain knowledge of events through reading my journals, has given me a somewhat more – objective – view of…certain things. I…I wish to apologise. I feel I should have tried to contact you when – well, before you went to Hogwarts, or at least before we met there. I know there is no real excuse, but – well – it seems I was treated rather badly by the Ministry of the day, after Sirius'…supposed betrayal. I was beaten down by it all, and when one of the edicts enacted 'for your protection' meant that I couldn't go within a certain distance of you, I got so fed up with it all that I left England for a while. I lived a very hand-to-mouth existence for quite some time – I didn't want to burden anyone with the problem that is me."

Remus licked his lips, and Harry said gently, "But Remus…you could never be a burden. And…I'll accept your apology if it makes you feel better, but it's not needed. Hearing your explanation is good, but I do understand that there must have been hard circumstances. And you're not the only one who made mistakes."

Remus blinked. "You'd forgive me, just like that?" he asked. Harry nodded and smiled. It was true, he'd thought about similar things before…but Remus didn't need to worry about that; it was in the past. Though it was still good to know, given some of the nightmares he'd been having.

Then he said, "So, ah…what are the circumstances for tonight?"

Remus hesitated. "I've been taking Wolfsbane. And I'm going to lock myself in one of the rooms here. Dora will be with Teddy, though we don't expect anything bad to happen. Apparently, tests after he was born showed that he wasn't a werewolf. However, we're not quite sure of what the effects will be."

Harry smiled slightly. "That's good to know."  
>Remus nodded. "The Wolfsbane will be safe, won't it Harry?" he asked quietly.<br>Harry nodded. "It should be. You told me some time ago that it helps you keep your mind when you transform. It won't stop the change, but it will let you control the wolf."

Remus smiled.

Harry looked at him, then made a decision. "I'll stay tonight." He said, "If it won't inconvenience you, Tonks or Andromeda, I'll stay here while you change. After all," he met Remus' eyes properly, "Someone connected to the original pack should be here."

Remus hesitated, then, seeing Harry's earnest face, agreed.

Harry sent a Patronus to the Weasleys, to let them know what was planned. Ginny replied with encouragement, and Harry wondered if she had expected it.

The afternoon dragged on. Harry learnt that there was an actual pattern to when the transformation occurred. It always happened an hour to an hour and a half after the moon rose.

Remus took his last dose of Wolfsbane and had a light dinner. Then he went into the prepared room to wait. Tonks sighed, watching him go. "Thank you, Harry, for being here. It means a lot to him, I think." She said softly, "I'm just worried about what the lost memory will mean for the wolf."

Harry frowned in thought. Then Tonks straightened. "But I'll need to see to Teddy." She said.

So the wait began. At the appointed time, Harry went and sat down with his back against the door of the room. He could hear muffled sounds, but no more. Andi was with Tonks and Teddy. Suddenly, there was a small scratching noise and a snuffling sound. Harry jumped, then said, "Remus, it's me. I'm sitting outside the door, okay?"  
>He got a small whine as his response. Harry continued talking, and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. It was going to be a long night. But it would be worth it.<p>

Finally, dawn approached, and the moon set. Harry got to his feet, stretching out his back, then considered his options. He then walked towards Teddy's room and peeked in. Tonks was dozing lightly, Teddy beside her, secure in his bassinet. Andromeda was awake, if only just, and smiling. She followed Harry out of the room. "No change," she whispered, "But he was rather …fascinated by the moon."

Together, they crept towards Remus' room. Harry knocked lightly on the door, then peeked in. Remus was half-clothed and looked drowsy. Andromeda repeated her message, and then they left to allow Remus to get some well-earned rest.

Shortly after, Andromeda sat down with Harry for breakfast. Harry ate quietly, puzzled by the look on Andi's face. Andi was watching him closely, and seemed to come to a decision. "Tell me, Harry... Have you sorted anything out with regards to the ownership of the Elder Wand?" she asked.

Harry stiffened. "Err, no." he admitted.

Andi nodded. "Then I have a suggestion. I am some twenty-five years older than you and a woman. I presume you're probably having a copy or something made. Have you tucked the other one away safe somewhere?"

Harry nodded, eyes narrowing as he began to realise what she wanted. Seeing his expression, Andi said, "There were Death Eaters in that Hall, Harry. Someone will eventually connect the dots. No woman has ever boasted of owning that wand - I will not boast of it either and they won't suspect me. I _will _die before you. As I've said, I'm twenty-five years older. And besides, you want to be an Auror. That sort of job would put you directly in line with the people who'd love to get the wand."

Harry sighed. "All right." he said, "Disarm me."

Andi flicked her wand and it was done. Andi was the Master - or was that Mistress? - of the Elder Wand.

When Remus and Tonks joined them, inevitable questions were forestalled by Remus. "I can now say I remember until Christmas 1972. I gained a full year, as well as a few new rather strange 'flashes' of what I think were James, Sirius and…Peter, in their animagus forms."

Harry grinned. "That's great!" he said, delighted.

Later that day, Remus had a proposition for Harry. "Harry, I know you're staying with the Weasleys now. I understand that's at Hogwarts, but from what you said yesterday, it will soon be a place called Blossom House." He hesitated, glancing at Andi and Tonks, then said, "I know you consider them family, but I would be delighted if you would consider us family as well. In that regard, I – we – would like to extend an offer of you staying here."

Harry blinked and thought. Remus continued, "You don't have to decide now. But just think about it. At the very least, you're welcome to come back for full moons."

Harry hesitated and thanked them for the offer. After some more time spent talking, he took his leave and went back to Hogwarts.

Once there, he went for a walk on the grounds. Arthur had decided to take Harry up on the offer of Blossom House and the Weasleys had begun small renovations to have the house ready to move into. Harry had given Muffy official permission to leave his and go into the Weasley Family Service.

Those renovations would be completed relatively quickly. When discussing it yesterday, Harry had not questioned the assumption of Molly (and by extension, the rest of the Weasleys) that he would go with them to Blossom House. However, his mind had been largely taken up with thoughts about Remus and the impending full moon.

Now…. Harry wondered. Staying with the Weasleys would be nice, but somehow it didn't seem _right_. He couldn't exactly say why. Possibly it would be the fact that he felt a need for space right now. At least, for some of the time. At Hogwarts, it was all right as he (provided he told someone where he was going) could wander about the castle with minimal risk of running into someone if he chose. But at Blossom House….it would be different. While spacious, the house was by no means a mansion, and it would feel positively _close_.

On top of that...all the family members were grieving. Harry understood this; but he knew instinctively that he needed to sort out his own heavy heart before dealing too closely with other peoples. This week, even with the extra space Hogwarts provided, had rubbed Harry's nerves raw. Especially as one of Molly's ways of dealing with her grief was to practically smother everyone else. Harry needed _space_. And he wouldn't get it with the Weasleys.

But would he get it with the Lupins?  
>Harry weighed his options carefully. One thing was certain; he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. It was smothering in its own way; there were too many ghosts – real and imagined.<p>

And he didn't think living at Potter House would be an option, either. After all – rattling around by himself in a big old house with only his elves for company? That wouldn't hold water with several of the adults, even if he was convinced he could do it (which he wasn't).

Harry hesitated. But living with the Lupins…. He didn't want to be a burden on them. However, they'd invited him. Would he get the space, as well as the security, there?

Harry deliberated for a while. Then he thought, _Remus has his journals for memories. He surely recognises I've told him all I can. He doesn't __**need**__ me for that. He wants me, though. And I think the place would meet the other conditions…_

Harry decided. He would accept the offer.

Telling the Weasleys was hard. He managed to explain his reasoning to Ginny first, before anyone else. Ginny looked upset, but agreed eventually. "After all, I'll still see you regularly. If you need to do this to…heal, then you'd better do it."

Ron, and Hermione, were also accepting. Hermione seemed pre-occupied by her own thoughts, Harry noticed.

The other Weasleys were more difficult; however, eventually it was sorted. He would move to the Lupins.

**Oh, Harry… Everyone is a little fractured by the war, some more than others. And they all deal with it differently.  
>The information about the Founders (backstory and such) is drawn heavily from the author <strong>_**Isilarma**_


	7. Adventures Abroad

**Finally have had time to post! Hurrah!**

**Holidays will soon be here – that means more time. Things are flowing nicely, aren't they?**

**I'm in FAME!, my school's musical. Just as Music Chorus, but yippee!**

**Please review. Check out my profile? I've revamped the story about Remus and Tonks (**_**Wolf and Nymph: A Tale**_**) and **_**Power of Love**_**.**

**The original version of this chapter was written in **_**2011**_**, when I'd just gotten back from a Central Australia trip. Can you tell what I did there?**

**Onto the story**.

Over the next few weeks, the group of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna worked extremely hard. Some days they studied at Hogwarts. Other days they studied at Willowwood, or Longbottom Place, or even (once or twice) at Blossom House.

Harry knew Kingsley's offer would still stand unless the marks were truly horrible, but he really wanted to prove himself - to show others that he didn't use his name and deeds to get himself and his friends everywhere. Only himself and Ron were taking the full NEWTs. The others were taking something that would assess where they stood in preparation for the coming year.

On one of these days, Hermione said as they were all working, "Guys... Can I ask you something?"

They looked at her. She continued, "Do you think it's settled down enough that I could go get my parents back?"

They nodded and traded glances, but it was Ron who said, "What do you mean, 'you could go'? I promised I'd go with you and Harry and Ginny, at least, want to come too."

Neville said, "Luna and I, for various reasons, can't go."

Hermione laughed. "Of course you can come, Harry and Ron. Neville, Luna, I understand... I just thought... With the exams..." she blinked. "You've discussed this already, haven't you?"

They sheepishly nodded. Then Harry shrugged. "We can study on the plane - I'd assume that's how we're getting there?"

Hermione glanced at the others. Ginny smiled. "I've never been on a plane before. Should be interesting."

Ron frowned. "We'll have to be careful what we say though. We'll be travelling with Muggles."

Hermione grinned. "I'll make arrangements then."

They told the others at dinner that night. Molly was a bit upset but understood. And, as Hermione said, they only thought they'd be gone for a couple of weeks at most.

When she said that, some were surprised. Hermione explained, "I'm using a tracking spell. I placed one on my parents when I left. All I'll need to do is go back to my original home and say the spell, a keyword only I know and both parts of my parents' names – real and pretend – over a map."

They were all preparing to say 'see you' - the four would leave tomorrow - when Kingsley - who'd dropped by again with Hestia - remarked, "Oh, Harry, by the way - have you contacted your aunt and uncle yet?"

Harry frowned. "No. I guess I'll have to do it when I come back." he said sheepishly. He didn't know how he felt about seeing them.  
>Hestia smiled. "That's fine, Harry. I understand. I've got to warn you, Vernon hasn't changed. But... Petunia and Dudley have... I think."<p>

Harry shrugged. "Stuff to think about for the journey, I guess..." _On top of everything else_.

The next day the four were up bright and early. They Apparated to Hermione's childhood house to get their bearings before heading for London. Hermione refused to go inside the house itself, not wanting to get nostalgic. In London they took a bus and eventually ended up at Heathrow Airport – catching a glimpse of a sign to Little Whinging on the way.

Ron and Ginny stared at the sights. "It's huge," Ron muttered.  
>Ginny squeaked, "Are <em>those<em> aeroplanes? Wow!"

Harry and Hermione calmed them down slightly and they entered. Hermione led the way to the flight queue for Australia. They checked in and went to the flight lounge. As they were sitting down to wait - Hermione, being Hermione, had made them come nearly two hours early - Harry noticed a shop nearby. Most people seemed not to notice it. Only a few people would occasionally wander in.

Harry muttered, "Hermione, look at that shop over there. Do you think it's a wizarding shop?"

They all looked. Hermione gasped and got to her feet with a nod. Carrying their small carry-on bags, they headed to the store.

Stepping inside, they could immediately tell Harry had been right. It was a doorway into a mini Diagon Alley. Like a small shopping plaza, the indoor street was lined with shops centred around a cafe.

Harry saw the big names of Honeydukes, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Twilfit and Tattings and a Gringotts international branch alongside several localised gift-shops. The cafe was called _Portkey Pastries_. There were several informative shops showcasing the various 'extras' a wizard could get when flying, and information about International Wizard Travel, such as the Portkey Depot and Floo Connections – as well as a general information shop. It was here that the group headed first.

A tall thin witch peered inquiringly at the group. "Can I help you?" she asked, then gasped. Harry pressed a finger to his lips and she recovered quickly. "What can I do for you four? Travel brochures? Inflight activities? You name it we got it!"

"We're heading to Australia on this flight." Harry showed her the tickets. She smiled. "Hold on two ticks and I'll register you. That way, if you need anything a Muggle can't provide, one of our flight attendants will help."

She also gave some brochures on wizard in-flight entertainment.

After an hour or so wandering through they went back out into the waiting area to join the queue to board. Harry settled into his seat with a sigh a short time later. This was going to be interesting. For the first leg of the journey (London to Singapore), the four would be sitting next to each other. For the second leg (Singapore to Melbourne), they'd be sitting in pairs, three rows apart. That was the plan, anyway.

Harry buckled in then checked to see everyone else was all set. Hermione was 'helping' (trying to help would be more accurate) Ron prepare for take-off. ("I know, Hermione, don't nag.")

Ginny had buckled in and was flicking through one of the brochures the travel witch had given them. She smiled at him. "How long should we give those two before reminding them where we are?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "Hmm... If they get any louder than a whisper, I'd say that's when we intervene."

They laughed.

After take-off, when the seatbelt sign went off, the group settled down to enjoy the flight. After talking for a while, Ron tried out the TV (Hermione had to remind him to use headphones) and began watching a Quidditch game. They started doing their own thing.

The flight was very long. Harry was glad they had room to move - though he wasn't as happy when he realised the woman at the wizard-flight desk had given them that by changing their seats!

They switched planes at Singapore, with no time to peek at the city. They slept a lot on the next leg of the flight. Ginny sighed, "Have we been travelling for 24 hours? Hmm, well, we did want the experience..."

At long last they arrived in Melbourne. Deciding to get stuck into their task straightaway, they took the shuttlebus to Ballarat, as Hermione told the others that was where the tracker had placed her parents. After all, they would probably have a bit of time for sight-seeing on the way back.

The first bus trip was all right - they got their bags to their motel and slept for a while. The next day, they ran into trouble. They were able to track Hermione's parents to their practice, but were surprised to see a sign saying "Closed - We're on holiday!" at the door. Hermione frowned and whispered, "They haven't left yet." and they peered around the back. Just in time to see the Grangers finish packing the car.

Mrs Granger said, "Oh Walter, isn't it wonderful! A holiday in the outback, with a bit of work in between!"

Mr Granger agreed. "Good thing we signed up for that Outback Dentist Clinic Roster thingy. Let's go!"

So saying, they got in their car and drove off.

The four teens could only watch. Then they turned to look at each other. "So, Uluru here we come?" Harry said to Hermione, who sighed and nodded. This trip had just gotten a lot more interesting - and complicated.

They went back to their motel, packed up again and tracked the Grangers as they drove across the states.

After crossing Victoria into South Australia, Hermione's parents took a flight from Coober Pedy to Alice Springs – sight-seeing along the way.

The foursome followed, travelling from Coober Pedy to Adelaide's outskirts before Hermione booked them on a flight to Alice Springs as well. On the plane, she explained, "The one my parents took is a special plane. You heard what they said; but we're not part of that. We'll have to play at being 'proper' tourists." This suited the others just fine. After all, they'd been sight-seeing along the way as well – Harry had already gifted a blushing Ginny with earrings made of Coober Pedy-mined opal.

The group landed at Alice Springs and immediately noticed the differences. "Ruddy hell!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shushed him, but Harry agreed. It was so red out here - and _hot_.

"Yuck." Ginny muttered, then Hermione gasped. They were walking down the main street and she quietly pointed out a couple who appeared to be her parents. They went closer to be certain and Hermione beamed, then shushed Ron when he tried to speak.

Mr Granger was saying, "Oh, look, love, do I have to put that on? There's none around."

Mrs Granger held out a bottle of insect repellent. Hermione beamed suddenly and half-turned away, mouthing her mother's next words along with her. "Now, Wendell, you know you're allergic. We have to give you all the protection we can. Mosquitoes will be around soon, even if they're not around now."

Hermione's eyes misted over before she gave herself a rough shake and waved her wand - charmed, for this task, to appear like a spray can - and cast insect-repelling charms over them. After a pause, she directed one at her father too, muttering, "All the protection _we_ can". Ron smiled.  
>"Does she say that a lot in summer?" he asked. Hermione nodded, eyes brimming. Awkwardly, Ron wrapped an arm around her.<p>

They followed the Grangers back to a hotel. That was where the real fun began. The next few days were spent trailing the Grangers as they travelled around, seeing the sights and, according to Hermione, "running dental clinics".

In Alice Springs, while Hermione's parents were busy, the group looked through the shops (the girls mainly, dragging the boys around). They went to a Desert Park and learnt an awful lot about outback animals (Ron was swooped by a kite as it showed off and Hermione reprimanded him for swearing). They visited the Royal Flying Doctor Museum and learnt more about the program Hermione's parents were involved in.

Then they journeyed on to Uluru and the campground at Yulara, following Mr and Mrs Granger. Ginny was interested at first when she saw the climbers getting ready, but Hermione vetoed that idea. "It's a sacred site to Muggle Indigenous people, Ginny. They don't like it when people climb it."

Instead, they walked around the base. Harry was amazed at the detail of the rock and its history and traditions.

"Don't take photos at this point..." Ron read, "Oh! Harry — err — we can't look here either. It's a women's site."

A little while later Hermione playfully told Ginny to look away — "Unless you want to be turned into a boy!"

After Uluru, they went to King's Canyon, following the Grangers as they walked it. It was gruelling, but rewarding work, as the views were fantastic.

However, throughout the trip there were a few instances the other three didn't dare tell Hermione about...

In Alice Springs, Ginny got separated from the others in the Park and nearly ran into Mrs Granger when she was trying to catch up. At Uluru, Ron found himself behind Mr Granger at the kiosk. At King's Canyon, Harry realised he was reading the same descriptive plaque as both Grangers.

Yeah. There were a few things they didn't tell Hermione.

The trip was relaxing in more ways than one. While some time in the evenings was spent revising for the upcoming exams, the rest of the time was spent being, as Hermione had said, "proper tourists", escaping from burdens and past events and just having fun.

Until the night came. At night, the group dreamed. They had booked two rooms. Originally, the boys shared one and the girls shared the other. But that premise was defeated pretty quickly. Every night, it seemed, Harry would wake from his nightmares to find Ginny slipping in, to comfort both of them, while Ron slipped out to do the same with Hermione. It was innocent; just a talk, a kiss or two, before going back to sleep with the beds pushed close so they could still hold hands.

Slowly, they improved. Slowly. It would never fully go away, but it would get better. Eventually.

Then, suddenly the whirlwind trip was nearly over. Harry noticed Hermione had grown more and more nervous as the days passed and talked to the others. The night before the end they cornered her. "Hermione," Ron began awkwardly, "Err... When are you going to actually...you know..." He glanced towards her parents. "Change them back?"

Hermione sighed. "I - I keep meaning to do it." she started, "I'm just...nervous, I guess."

She glanced over at them. "Perhaps we could invite them to have dinner with us?"

So that's what they did. Under the pretence that they'd noticed the "Wilkins" were British like them, the group invited them to come to their campfire and share a meal.

The offer was accepted.

After the meal, Hermione started, "So, uh, Monica," ('introductions' had been made earlier) "how long have you guys been in Australia?"

'Monica' smiled. "A little less than a year. We've always wanted to live in Australia and I can't see us going back to England anytime soon."

Hermione's face fell slightly. Harry cut in quickly. "Well, we're just here for a holiday. Seeing the sights and stuff."

'Wendell' smiled and looked around at the group. "Hmm, yes, you guys have been to the same places as us, haven't you?"

Hermione looked startled. Harry looked sheepish. "Ah, yes. We have seen each other a few times." he acknowledged.

Ron nudged Hermione in a do-it-now sort of way. She gathered herself then muttered the spell to reverse her memory charm. Both Grangers gasped and slumped forward slightly before straightening again.

"Mum?" Hermione whispered. "Dad?"

The Grangers jumped up and ran to hug her. Hermione began crying. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you getting hurt."

Mrs Granger sighed. "I-I understand, dear."

Mr Granger nodded. Then Mrs Granger smiled. "Now, from what Hermione's told me, you're Ginny - Harry - and Ron." she nodded at each of them in turn, the correct order. Her eyes lingered for a fraction of a second longer on Ron than on the others.  
>Hermione noticed. "I'll explain <em>later<em>, Mum," she said, suddenly looking pink. Harry smirked and Ron's ears reddened.

After a cheerful evening by the fire, the group headed back to Ballarat. The Grangers showed them some of the sights of the town, including the Wildlife Park, Arch of Victory and a day at the Lake Wendooree area and Botanical Gardens.

Then Hermione realised her parents were happy in Ballarat – Australia. "You see, dear, it _was_ one of our dreams to go to Australia...maybe live there." Mrs Granger explained.

Mr Granger added, "I mean, if we went back, we'd have to start again, wouldn't we? We sold our practice in England."

Hermione stammered, "But - but - we - I - I'd help you-"

Mr Granger smiled. "We know you would. But, you know, we've already got a practice here. A little niche. No, I think we'll stay."

He pronounced this with an air of stubborn finality. Hermione pursed her lips. "I just wanted you home," she muttered, looking very stubborn also. Harry looked from one to the other and suppressed a grin. So that's where Hermione had got her stubbornness from.

Mrs Granger sighed. "Who'd like a cup of tea?" she asked.

Everyone agreed. At a look from Mrs Granger, Ron got up to help.

A minute later, Ron poked a pink head back out again. "Orders?" he asked. "The usual, Harry, Hermione...Ginny?" he added. They nodded.  
>Ron looked at Mr Granger, who said, "I always have milk, no sugar thanks."<p>

Glancing around, Harry caught Hermione mouthing her father's order along with him. Then he realised something and grinned at Hermione, with Ron. Hermione's order was _always_ the same as that.

Mr Granger said to Harry, "You guys obviously know each other's tea rather well," he said curiously. Harry grinned. "Ginny is Ron's sister. And there's always tea on camping trips...well, when the going's good." he said. "So I suppose this year...yeah, I've learnt them."

Mr Granger looked baffled. He turned to Hermione. "Clearly, you have some explaining to do." he stated.

Hermione swallowed. "Where should I start?" she asked.

Mrs Granger came in with Ron. "The beginning is usually a good place."

"Of this year?"

"No." Ron said. Hermione turned to him. "I think...it might be best...if you started from - fourth year onwards."

Hermione gave him a long look. Mr Granger's eyes narrowed and Mrs Granger smiled.

Then Hermione began. Starting from the World Cup, she told of the things that had happened from then until now. She talked until her voice was hoarse, explaining each year. Most were still – rough details. But they were details all the same. More than her parents had heard in a while.

At the end the two were flabbergasted. "You kept this much from us?" Mrs Granger gasped. Hermione nodded. "I had to."

Mr Granger frowned. "Really? But Hermione, we're your _parents_!"

Hermione sighed and Harry bit his lip. So much for the happy homecoming.

Days passed. The boys realised just how close the exams were - under a month now - and started frantically revising.

After a hard week, they were nearly ready for home (England) when Mrs Granger suggested an outing to Sovereign Hill.

The group agreed. However, there was only room for five in the Grangers' car. Harry and Ginny volunteered to ride the bus instead.

When they got to the train station, there were so many buses. Harry turned to Ginny. "Which bus do we need?"

She consulted her map. "That one." She pointed to a route that would take them in the right direction.

Then a white-haired old man brushed past Harry and nearly tripped on the pavement. Harry reacted just in time, reaching out to steady him. The man turned and thanked Harry. "Wasn't watching my feet properly," he said with a grin, then paused. Harry did also. There was something familiar about this man, which he couldn't put a finger on. His green eyes, perhaps? But no, that was stupid. Still... Silently, he watched as the man crossed the road to the bus stop opposite. Then he made up his mind. "Ginny, can — can we —"

"Follow him?" Ginny finished quietly, looking puzzled. She'd seen the flash of vague recognition in Harry's eyes, but...

"Please," Harry whispered. So they did.

They boarded the bus, paying the fare - Harry feeling glad they'd collected and exchanged money at the Gringotts international bank at the start of their trip - and found seats.

Ginny pulled out a mirror Hermione had given her. It would look like a mobile phone to Muggles. She contacted the others and gave a quick summary of what had happened, ending with a 'see-you-later'.

They rode through the town. After about ten minutes, the man pressed the bell and got off. Harry and Ginny rode another stop, then got off too. They started walking, doubling back on their tracks.

After about a block, though, there was an ominous rumble of thunder. Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance. Soon after, the rain began pelting down. It was June and in Ballarat Australia that meant winter – wet and cold. The old man, now fiddling with his keys on his front porch, saw them as they dithered on the footpath getting soaked.

"Hello again." he said, "Do you two want to come inside? No use standing out there in the cold." He smiled. There really was something familiar about him to Harry, as though he'd seen the old man before, but that was impossible. Maybe it was because he had an English accent, like them, Harry realised.

The man led them inside. "My name's David Stevens." he said.

Harry and Ginny introduced themselves as well. After giving Harry an odd glance (or was he just imagining things?) David led them into a lounge room. Ginny contacted Hermione quietly as David went to put the kettle on. When she finished she grinned at Harry, who was looking at photos on the wall. "Hermione says they made it to Sovereign Hill before it started raining."

Harry absently nodded. Then his attention was drawn to a particular photo. "I don't believe it," he gasped.

Ginny frowned. "What, Harry? Is something wrong? Harry, should you really-?"

Harry had picked up the photo. There stood a younger David, with light brown greying hair and _familiar_ green eyes. He was grinning proudly. On his arm was a young woman Harry knew very well. Well, not in person exactly - Riddle had deprived him of that chance, but...

He showed the photo to Ginny, who gasped. "Harry," she whispered, "that's your mum!"

Harry sighed. "I know..."

David re-entered the room. "Ah, do my photos interest you?" he asked. Harry jumped.  
>"Sorry. I - um - this woman just reminds me of someone I know."<p>

David sighed, coming over and taking the photo. "That's my Lily on her wedding day. She always was a good one." he glanced at Harry, who was careful to look neutrally interested, even though his insides were bubbling with excitement and nerves.

"Mmm, yes. I have two daughters." he told Harry. "Don't see them - can't since I've moved here. I talk to Pet - my eldest - on the phone...but...ah, things happen."

Harry glanced at the photo again. David said, "I moved here in 1979. February, it was. My wife had died about a year previously and there was some...pretty strange stuff going on. The authorities blamed it on the IRA, but I don't know. Lily and I... I don't quite remember exactly, but we had a fight about me moving here. I don't think she wanted me to go. Never heard from her since. And... It might sound silly, but I... told myself...I wouldn't go back unless I heard from her."

Harry glanced at Ginny. "I don't find it silly at all."

David smiled. "That's kind of you. Oh look, the kettle boiled just as the sun's come out."

Harry said, "We'll still stay, if you'd like."

David smiled. "Of course you can. Say, how long are you staying in Ballarat?"

Harry shrugged. "That depends."

They sat in the lounge with tea for a while. Then David received a call. When he returned they looked at him. He said sheepishly, "I work at Sovereign Hill a couple of days a week and I'm... needed. It's busy today and the other guy's sick. I heard you talking about planning to meet friends there before the rain, so, err, do you want to come with me?"

Harry got the feeling David didn't want to leave them. Had he sensed something about Harry, too?

They got up and headed out to Sovereign Hill. "It's a pretend gold rush town. Ballarat was once, apparently. In the 1850's. All sorts of things to do." David explained. "You ever heard of the Eureka Rebellion? They're quite proud of it 'round here. Where democracy in Australia was born, or something."

They met up with Ron, Hermione and her parents outside the place. David headed off to his job and Harry explained what he knew. "We'll have to change him back then." Hermione muttered.

Hermione's parents were a little confused but happy to see things going smoothly. Harry was faintly amused to see that Mr Granger kept shooting looks at Ron. _That_ 'secret' had been spilled then. As they walked up the street, Ginny bumped into someone. She gasped. "Raven? Huh?"

The girl in costume grinned. "Ginny! Fancy seeing you here!"

They chatted for a minute then Ginny caught up with the others. "Raven was a Muggleborn in my year – well, according to the Death Eater logic. All four grandparents were muggle-born. Anyway, she was one of the only girls in Luna's dorm who didn't shun her. We're sort of friends."

They walked on. Harry then spotted David dressed like a trooper. "Good day to you, sir!" he said with a wink. As they were about to go into a café three men in hooded _cloaks_ ran up from a laneway. "There they are! Grab 'em!"

Before Harry had time to wonder at what was going on, the three men had grabbed Hermione, her mother and David, _Stunned_ them and ran off up the street with them, leaving Harry and the others gaping. Death Eaters _here?_

Ginny's friend came running. "Damn! They're still around! I thought they would have gone when _he_ did."

A second girl said, "Raven, hush - we're in costume!" she turned to Harry. "We are terribly sorry, sir. Tis bushranger season I'm afraid." Then her eyes widened and she glanced at his scar before turning to Raven again.

A man nearby shouted, "Troopers - assemble!" then muttered, "A bit early, Johnny and with the wrong people...you weren't supposed to grab the trooper..."

This gave Harry an idea. "Ron, come with me," he said, outlining the plan. Ron agreed. Ginny's friend 'Raven' said, "Let's run to the Post Office, Trish and make sure the _Commander of the Garrison_ knows." then she mouthed, "Your uncle".

'Trish' nodded. "Come with us," she said to Ginny. Harry and Ron ducked into a spot where they wouldn't be seen. Then they changed their clothes to look like David's costume and their wands to look like guns.

Then they went back to the man, who was hurriedly attempting to organise this. "Cap'n, let us handle this," Harry said.  
>Ron added, "After all, you've said we're ready!" He cast a broad confounding charm. The man agreed, looking puzzled. The two ran off after the Death Eaters. They were holding hostage a shop. Harry and Ron snuck close and listened.<p>

"You idiot!" said one voice.  
>(Ron scowled. "Scabior." he muttered, "Must have come here after he failed as a Snatcher.")<p>

"This is _one_ of them, her mother and a random! I don't care about the parents! You've already stuffed up once today by bringing me the wrong local girl. Now you've done it again – with the main ones! I want all of them."

Three mutters of apology were heard. One said, "But sir, this one...he don't look like just a random. He got the same eyes as the Potter boy! Could be his grandfather or somethin'!"

Harry swore, and decided he had heard enough. "Delusions of grandeur, Scabior?" he asked, stepping forward after casting Muggle-Repelling charms.

Scabior and the others froze. Then Scabior laughed. "Four against two, Potter! You fell right into the trap!"

Harry rolled his eyes then looked around. "Four against two? That's hardly fair." With two quick flicks, Harry Stunned and Disarmed two of Scabior's henchmen. Ron awakened Hermione and got her wand back. As he did so, David cracked an eye open, blinking rapidly when he saw the scene in front of him.

Scabior snarled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jumped out of the way. The curse hit the wood behind him which started smouldering. "Argumenti!" Harry cried. The smouldering wood was doused in water. Harry spun around and directed the water at Scabior. Ron used a Full Body-Bind on the last sidekick. Hermione got to her feet and pointed her wand at Scabior, who had been blown over by the forceful jet of water. Harry sighed and Disarmed him. "Tie him up, Hermione? I just want to check everyone's all right out there..." he turned away towards the door.

"_Harry, look out_!" screamed Hermione. Harry turned quickly. Scabior had gotten another wand - Harry cursed himself for not checking for spares - and had fired off two Killing Curses. One high and one low. Harry cursed and leapt sideways. The high curse hit a mirror, shattering it. The low curse hit a metal step at the door where Harry had been standing moments before.

Harry fired several Stunners; Scabior was using darker curses. Hermione and Ron fired spells also, causing Scabior to have to dodge. But he replied in kind. Scabior – or someone else – seemed to have rigged up some sort of system where spells could come from several directions, even with just one caster. Harry suspected runes. Whatever it was, it was making things difficult for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Then David provided a distraction. "Oi, meat-head!" he yelled. Scabior turned to find a heavy plank of wood heading his way. He blasted it with a _reducto,_ but the distraction was enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hit him with three Stunners.

There was a long pause. "Ruddy hell…." Ron muttered.  
>David cleared his throat. Rubbing his head, he said, "What on <em>earth<em> was – all that?"  
>Harry sighed. "It's a long story. I'll…I'll tell you once we've cleaned this place up."<p>

A few minutes later, Harry removed the Muggle-Repelling charms after Hermione had modified the memories of the Muggle shopkeepers involved and tidied up a bit. The other captured girl already knew about magic.

The first person on the scene was a wizard from the Victorian Auror Branch. "We've been wanting these guys for a while," he said gruffly. "Thanks... Oh and good job with the other guy, last month, too."

As soon as he'd gone, taking the wanna-be Death Eaters with him, Harry just had to laugh. Then Ginny returned. "According to Raven – that girl was her friend – that lot have been causing a lot of trouble since about December." she sighed. "Now what?"

Harry looked around and saw David approaching, looking thoroughly puzzled. Harry smiled slightly. "Now," he said, "I need to explain things to _him_."

He sighed. Suddenly he wanted to tell David by himself, whereas a few minutes ago he'd been happy to let the others come with him. Hermione picked up on the change straightaway. She offered to take her parents and Ron to the café. Ginny, also realising, drifted off towards Raven and her group again.

Harry went to David. "Let's go sit down somewhere quiet and I'll explain." he said gently.

David followed him to a secluded picnic area. When they'd both sat down he spoke. "Harry, what in the blazes was that all about? I feel like I ought to remember but I have no clue."

Harry turned to him. "Tell me, David," he said, "Do you believe in magic?"

**Ooooh! Cliffie! Kinda.**

**I know some things are slightly implausible here...not many people would invite two random strangers inside their house just because it was raining. Let them shelter on the porch, possibly; go inside, no. BUT: as I tried to mention, Harry and David both connected on an instinctive level when they first bumped into one another. **_**Not**_** because they've met before, but...because of my theories on magic. Hopefully, sometime in the future, I may explain them.  
>Also, Raven, Trish and 'the other girl who…knew about magic' are OCs from a <strong>**planned ****story of mine, **_**Surviving the Second War**_**. It's the story of a 'muggleborn' girl who goes to Australia with her parents after Dumbledore's death. Unfortunately, while at first all seems peaceful, trouble follows her there….  
>The question is whether I'll actually get around to posting it. <strong>


	8. Family Studies

**Please check out my profile and vote on my poll. **

**Comments? Suggestions? PLEASE review!**

David looked rather surprised. "Err... What sort of question is that?"

Harry shifted. "It's real." he pulled out his wand and showed how he could change the costume to his real clothes with it.

David gaped. "Well I never," he muttered, "I suppose that's what all the flashes of light and stuff meant. Was it was a group of bad...?"

"Wizards." Harry supplied.

David sighed. "You're a good wizard." Harry nodded. "Your friends are good wizards."

Harry nodded again. David frowned. "Am I a wizard with a faulty memory or somethin'? Is that why you seem familiar but I can't place you? And why those…spells or whatever..." He trailed away.

Harry bit his lip. "Not quite." he said. The next part was going to be difficult. "...David, what were the exact words you remember from your decision not to go back unless my m- uh, Lily told you?"

David frowned. "Let's see. We argued. Details are fuzzy. Something to do with safety. But I just – it's not a memory. It's a feeling. Something stops me from questioning the feeling too deeply or going against it. Is that some magic spell or something?"

Harry sighed. "I think so. Sounds like a Compulsion Charm." he answered, then paused for a moment before going on. "David, whatever it was, I'm saying that it's over. You can come home now David."

At this David gasped and put a hand to his head. After a moment he spoke. "Those were the words! The magic words or whatever. I _remember_... Goodness. Oh Lily..."

Harry waited. "After her wedding," David explained, "she made me come here. She was the one that convinced me to go. I was the one who wanted to stay. She just mixed it up. There'd been a lot of attacks and stuff happening to 'Muggles' and she didn't want to lose me as well as her mother."

At this, Harry could not help a flash of pain being seen on his face. David saw. "What is it?" he asked, "Hang on... You look like her husband. But – goodness!" he gasped. "We have the same eyes. Like hers."

Harry smiled. "So I've been told." he paused, then delivered the second major bombshell. "I'm Lily Evans' son. My father was – is – James Potter."

David stared. "There's the familiarity." he muttered, "You're... You're my grandson."

Harry nodded. Then David asked the question. "Why are you delivering the message and not her and why now?"

And now for the third. Harry took a deep breath and began.

He told David everything. From being orphaned to being left with a jealous Petunia to his famous name. David was deeply saddened by the first ("Lily... Lily's _gone_?" he whispered. Harry nodded painfully), shocked by the second ("Pet's a goose! Honestly...") and sympathetic to the third. ("Heh, that's a lot to handle. Famous for something you don't like, but everyone else does.") Harry told of his Hogwarts years and what had happened (thankfully in _brief_, though his grandfather was persistent). David was stunned and proud.

During this, Harry mentioned how many of his mentors and friends had been killed off by Riddle. David was saddened and angry. "To have lost so many at such a young age... That Riddle or whatever the name is deserves his Dark tag." Then he went on memory, listing friends and was upset to learn her closest girl friends were no longer around, particularly Alice – "Oh _darn_ it! She was such a sweet lady...such good friends with Lily..."

But he was pleased to discover Remus was one of those all right. "Until her sixth year Christmas holidays he was the only one of that group of your dad's she could stand." he remembered. "How's he doing?"

Harry told him and he smiled. "And you're godfather, eh? That's good to hear."

They talked for a long time. David told Harry a couple of stories from when Lily was a teenager. Then Harry saw his friends a little distance away. "Well, Grandpa," he said, "Are you ready to come home?"

David smiled. "Oh, yes." he said, "That I am, Harry. That I am."

The next few days were spent helping the Grangers and David get things sorted. Mr and Mrs Granger were not budging on the going back issue. Harry also detected some tension about the whole situation between the pair and Hermione, which was unfortunate. They'd had a blow-up, before the Death Eater wannabes had come, on the outing and the attack had soured things further. David, on the other hand, was rock-solid in his desire to go back, which made Harry very happy.

In between packing up and discussing things, Harry and Ron studied for the exams. David was very interested. "Magical exams, eh?" he said, watching as Harry reviewed Charms theory. "I remember Lily getting stressed over those."

Harry grinned. "They're not called 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests' for nothing." he said. This was how a typical day in the past week had gone. Harry would help David sort things out in the morning, then study after lunch. The study sessions would often happen with David 'floating' nearby. If Harry happened to mention something out loud, David would often have a memory of Lily, Lily's friends and occasionally James to go with it. Harry was able to associate the spell or task with David's memory, which helped. Also, Harry told David stories of how he'd learnt some of the spells, which refreshed his memory. Though he didn't think he'd ever really forget the spells he'd learnt because of the Tournament...or during his other adventures.

By the time the tenth of June arrived they were ready. The Grangers had convinced Hermione and were staying in Australia for now, but David used a ticket to come back with them. The return plane flight was as uneventful but as exciting as the trip there.

From the airport they headed straight for Blossom House and slept like logs.

The following day, Ron knuckled down to studying. But before Harry could do that, he had another job to do. With David, he would be visiting the Dursleys. Harry wanted to talk to Dudley – and Petunia, really – about their actions the last time they'd seen each other. And David wasn't above having a few words to them all as well.

So that day, after a hearty breakfast they set out. Number 4, Privet Drive had been checked over and declared safe and Hestia had told them the safe house was in Chorley. So off they went.

As they walked through the street Harry looked around. The Muggles were going about their daily lives very, well, normally. It was hard to imagine that just over a month ago their peace was being threatened. Though they probably hadn't known it.

As Harry thought about this, he heard a familiar voice. "... So anyway, I told him..."

Harry turned. Dudley had just walked straight past them. He hadn't noticed them because he was talking to a young rather nice-looking girl. She was laughing at what he had said. And they were _holding hands_!

Harry nudged David. "That's Dudley," he muttered.

David smiled. "Should we, ah, follow at a distance?"

Harry nodded. They walked casually behind them, keeping a few hundred metres between themselves and Dudley.

After about five minutes, the girl said goodbye (with a kiss!) to Dudley at her gate. Dudley walked for another block or so before letting himself through the gate of a redbrick house. Up the small path he went and let himself into the house. Harry and David waited a few minutes then crossed the street, went through the gate and up to the front door. After a moment's hesitation and a glance at David, Harry knocked.

After waiting for a minute or two, they heard footsteps. A blurred face appeared in the glass before the door opened cautiously. Then Petunia Dursley froze.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes widened as she stared at both of them. After a long pause Harry broke the silence. "Hi Aunt Petunia. Sorry. I guess I should have called or something. Can we come in?"

Petunia nodded dumbly. They stepped over the threshold and Petunia directed them to a lounge room where they stood awkwardly. She kept glancing between the two. Finally David spoke. "A bit tongue-tied, Pet?" she started. He continued, "Not even a hello for your dear old dad, eh?"

Petunia gasped. "You – you can't be. She... Lily said she'd be the only one who could..."

David shrugged. "But I am."

Petunia stared at him for a moment, then ran forward and they embraced as father and daughter for the first time in years.

Harry was suddenly struck by something. This, of course, would be another reason that Petunia had resented Lily (and by extension Harry); she had taken their father away from her when they had only lost their mother a year prior and hadn't been able to turn him back.

"How?" Petunia whispered.  
>David grinned. "Harry visited Australia," he explained, "and met me during a downpour."<p>

Petunia turned to look at Harry. _Really_ look at him, for the first time in years. She swallowed. "Thank you, Harry." she whispered, then put a hand to her face, which was rapidly colouring. A flicker of something grew in her eyes. Was it shame?

Finally, she spoke. "I believe... I have, well, something of an apology to make. An explanation."

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting _that_. David raised his eyebrows. "I'll say," he muttered. Petunia sighed, pulling away from her father.

She began to speak, then was interrupted by Dudley. "Mum?" he stood staring in the doorway. He saw Harry and David and gaped. "H-hi, Harry. Err..." he paused to frown at David. "Mum..."

Petunia stammered, "Dudley... Meet – your grandfather. David Evans."

Dudley's expression cleared. "Knew I'd seen your photo somewhere." he muttered, then blushed. "Um... Sometimes I'd be invited to talk to you on the phone but I never wanted to." he gave a sheepish shrug, as though not knowing what else to say. "Sorry?"

Harry blinked. Dudley saying _sorry_? The year had certainly changed him! Petunia cleared her throat. "Perhaps to make up for that you could take your grandpa into the kitchen/ dining-room area for a little bit? A chat?"

Dudley sighed. Petunia said gently, "Dud, I know you wanted to talk to Harry, but could I just say my piece first?"

After a moment, Dudley relented and took David out. Then it was just Petunia and Harry. Petunia offered him a seat, which he took. She sighed. "Where to begin." she muttered.

Harry smiled slightly. "The beginning is usually a good place." he suggested.

So Petunia began. "I'd known for a while, before Lily got her Hogwarts letter, that she was...different. It unsettled me. Especially since I couldn't do it. We'd always been so close, able to do everything together. We were only two years apart after all. When she got the letter, I became bitter and jealous of what she had that I didn't. I couldn't accept that she would leave me behind like that — I was the big sister after all." she closed her eyes for a moment. "I was just – so stupid! She – she'd always been the prettier one, the smarter one. I just wanted to be like her for a change!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Petunia continued, "More than that... Like I said, we'd always done everything together. We'd been so close... It felt like her abilities spoilt that."

Harry remarked, "But surely that didn't happen until, what, summer of second year? She wouldn't have had magical friends until then..."

Harry knew this wasn't true. He just wanted Petunia's side of the story and how else to get it than to lead her a bit?

Petunia laughed bitterly. "Oh no, Harry, it started when she was _nine_. A local boy-" she scowled, "a miller's son to boot, _he_ was – was -"

"Magical." Harry supplied. She nodded and went on, "-was that too. He told her about it after she flew from the playground swing and landed unharmed...for the fifth time. Then it started. Only he could answer her questions. I hate that boy." she paused. "Snape, his name was."

Harry sighed slightly. "He's dead. Killed by Voldemort. It's a...long story where he's concerned."

Petunia frowned. An odd expression crossed her face before she said, "Oh. Well... It felt like he was stealing my place. We just grew apart. Then Mum died and a year later Dad was sent away. I approved of Lily's choice, but later I was so mad at her. She told no-one! Except for maybe your father. And she swore me to secrecy, as well."

Petunia closed her eyes briefly. "And then... We hadn't spoken in months. The last contact I had was a birthday card with a slightly tacky beading set. She did like them. Then that day there were those odd reports of - of owls and shooting stars and Vernon saw 'funny-looking' people in town. I woke up the next morning to find _you_ on my doorstep. Accompanying you was a letter from that Headmaster, Dumbledore. A _letter_! I know I gave the impression – quite firmly – that no-one from your world was to have much to do with me, but really! You'd think my sister's d-death-" Petunia broke off, choked by tears.

Harry sighed. "I can't begin to fully understand Dumbledore. Never will be able to." he sighed. "There have been more than a few mistakes made by him where I'm concerned. But he _did_ try to do what was best…"

Petunia humphed. "I-I'm sorry, Harry. All the bitterness...the anger...everything got dumped on you when you came. You were...a reminder of what had happened. And how I couldn't protect her. But when I looked at you...her eyes... I knew I had to take you in." she sighed.

Harry nodded. "What was the deal with the – cupboard?"

Petunia flinched. "When you arrived, you screamed if the scar was touched. You screamed when I tried to put you in the second bedroom. In any bedroom I tried it was the same. It got to the stage so that you did some accidental _stuff _and prevented me from going into one carrying you... Harry. Harry, are you all right?"

Harry was remembering all too clearly his mother's death scene from Voldemort's memories. He shook himself. "Sorry. Just...well..." he coughed. "On my travels this year I found out how... Mum and Dad died."

Petunia gulped. After a moment she whispered, "Oh. How?"

"Dad died first. In the hallway. Mum ran with me up to my bedroom. She held me in her arms until he entered, before turning and putting me in the cot."

"Then enacted Love's Sacrifice and saved your life, according to Dumbledore." Petunia finished shakily. Harry nodded. She said, "Well, the only place you would settle down was in that cupboard." she sighed. "I know I've treated you wrongly in the past Harry. I suppose… I was terrified of what – m-m-magic had done to Lily. I blamed _that_ world, and – all she'd met there for her death. I hoped that you wouldn't show any of – that. But you did. So we tried to suppress it. And, and, I didn't want my Dudders disadvantaged because he was _normal_ and you were not." She glanced towards the door of the room, where David and Dudley's muffled voices could be heard, then went on, "I didn't want what happened to me to happen to Dudley. Vernon…dislikes anything unnatural, anything that doesn't fit the norm. We encouraged each other, I suppose. At the very least, I put my foot down about one thing – your abilities did not mean physical….punishment, except in the form of chores." Her face set firmly. "After all, even behind closed doors, that's not normal. It lowers us to the level of working-class."

Harry blinked. "Snape, you mean." He said, with a touch of humour, "That's where you got the notion. Well, I hate to break it to you, Petunia, but child abuse comes in the form of shouting at me when I did the smallest thing wrong, or just for the hell of it. In the form of neglect and overwork. Like only letting me have scraps while Dudley stuffed himself – though come to think of it, spoiling him to the point you did is borderline neglect as well. And abuse comes in the form of imprisonment, too. Like putting bars on windows. And in refusing to even pretend you loved me. Abuse is more than just physical – it can be emotional and verbal, too."

Petunia flinched at every sentence, then nodded. "I denied it to myself for years. But….I am…beginning to understand, now, after this year." she said, "The lady – Hestia – who was with us during 'isolation' – our name for the situation – opened my eyes to a lot. Dudley...has been much better at trying to change than me... I—I couldn't even say sorry until it was too late... Or so I thought. Harry, I... When we were leaving..." she took a shaky breath. "I wanted to wish you luck and a part wanted to admit that my loathing of you and your world was born out of jealousy, but years of pretending that 'normal' was best proved too much... But now...will you let me...start over?"

Harry stared at her, and sighed. For a long moment, he paused in thought. Then he spoke. "For the sake of Dudley, and for David, I will try. Though really, it's too little too late. You should have started, at the very least, when I got my Hogwarts letter."

Petunia winced. "I deserve that." She clasped his hand then stood up suddenly. "Hold on a moment. I have to get something."

She walked away quickly and Harry heard her rummaging in another room. He sighed. While what Petunia had said did not excuse her actions, it did explain them somewhat. And if Petunia was willing to change and "start over"…time would tell how successful she would be.

Petunia returned with a plain brown shoebox. She opened the shoebox and held it out to Harry. "Take it. The things inside here are essentially yours."

Harry took it and stared. "My Muggle school photos!" he yelped. His first year's photos had been torn up by Vernon because Harry had made the mistake of showing him them. Every year after that, he'd hidden them in his schoolbag, intending to hide them in his cupboard somewhere. But Petunia had always sent him off to do chores and when he'd come back they were gone. He'd always assumed they'd ended up in the rubbish bin.

There were several other school-things and such she had also saved. The next surprise revealed a photo album of the Evans family.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "Thanks." he croaked, "Thanks a lot."

Petunia nodded and led him to the dining-room. Dudley was telling David something. Both looked up at the footsteps. "Ah, switchover time is it?" David asked. They laughed.

David went with Petunia and Harry sat down next to Dudley. "So, how's it going, Big D?" he asked.

Dudley smiled sheepishly. "All right really. You?"

Harry smiled. "Do you want the long story or the short story?" he joked and both boys laughed. Harry said, "So who was that young miss I saw with you earlier?"

Dudley blinked. "You were following us?"

"At a distance. How else were we supposed to find your house?"

"Err-" Dudley glanced at Harry's wand in its holster.  
>Harry smiled. "True. But you walked past at just the right moment." he said, "You're avoiding my earlier question. Who was that girl?"<p>

Dudley flushed. "Err... We met when I was jogging around here. I didn't have any equipment and wanted to keep to the program."

For the next half hour or so, they talked about this, that and the other. Harry discovered Dudley _had_ changed, after all. He apologised profusely to Harry for what he'd done in their childhood and half their teen years. "That Demender or whatever really shook me up. Showed me how stupid I'd been — literally."

Harry waited, but Dudley said nothing else.

As Petunia and David re-entered (both frowning) and Petunia asked tightly if they were staying for lunch, a car pulled in outside. They all glanced at each other. "It could be just Dedalus, back for another driving lesson," Dudley suggested.

But it was Vernon. He walked in the door, humming out of tune. He busied himself in the bedroom then walked into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Harry. "YOU!" he roared.

Petunia shouted, "Vernon, _stop_!"

He turned to her. "I invited Harry over for a chat this morning. With my father."

Vernon froze. "Ah. Pleasure to see you..."

"David," David supplied stiffly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Vernon nodded. "Are you staying for lunch?" he ignored Harry.

David glanced towards Harry who made a shooing motion with his hands.

"It's all right. I have to get going. Vernon, I just wanted to say Number 4 Privet Drive is ready to be occupied again if you want to."

Vernon glared at Harry. "Hmph. If its fine now I don't see why we had to leave in the..."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen the house a month ago." Harry stated coldly, then turned to David. "I'll come by to pick you up later if you like?"

David nodded. They arranged things then Harry headed for Blossom House. It had certainly been an interesting morning.

**Hooray! It's done! Please review.  
>I changed Harry's response to Petunia as I realised he was way too soft on her.<strong>


	9. Exams and Surprises

**My favourite chapter so far (though chapter six gives it competition), as it introduces one of my favourite OCs.**

Over the next few days Harry was very busy. The N.E.W.T.s began in _ten days_' time. The date had certainly crept up on them. Harry was dividing his study time between Hogwarts, Blossom House, Willowwood (where another full moon night had come and gone) and Potter House with the others. To Hermione's chagrin, the elves worked hours to make "refreshments" for them as they studied – Winky following Harry to Willowwood when she could.

On the Monday a week before exams began, Harry was studying at the House. Muffy (who still visited Potter House every fortnight as part of her time off) had instructed him to come by today. There had been a mysterious glint in her eye as she told him which made Harry extremely curious.

After a morning of hard work, the boys went to the kitchens for lunch. They had received exam timetables by Hogwarts owl that morning. On Sunday afternoon, they were expected to arrive at Hogwarts for up to two weeks (Mon-Fri) of exams. Theory in the morning, Practical in the afternoon. Both boys had Defence, then Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and finally Charms. They'd only be at Hogwarts for a week.

Ron and Harry were talking about this as they began to eat. Today the elves had prepared bacon scrolls and vegetable soup.

It was nice, as always.

As they were about to go back to the study area after thanking the elves (something Harry had made a habit of doing), Winky stepped forward.

"Master Harry?" she said tentatively, "Can Winky talks to you for a bit?"

Harry blinked. "Err, okay."

As soon as he agreed, the other elves signalled to Ron and crept out of the room.

Harry crouched to Winky's level. Up close, he noticed Winky was considerably plumper than when they'd last had a long conversation. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed she was putting on weight. "What is it?" he asked kindly.  
>She sighed. "Tis about Dobby. We is more than just bonded, Lord Harry... Winky be not entire truthful last time. Dobby be gone, but Winky carry his elfkin." she placed a hand on her belly. "Due August."<p>

Harry gaped at her. Finally he said, "I'm very happy for you, Winky. Thanks for telling me. New life is good. Take care of yourself until then, okay?"

Winky nodded. "Miffy and Muffy be making sure of that, sir. Thanks you."

Harry nodded. "Now, I'd better get back to studying..." he sighed.

Winky smiled. "Yes. With all the hard work you be putting in, I is sure you be fine come Monday!" she said, then bustled off.

Harry smiled before heading back to the Potter study to 'knuckle down' again.

The last few days before exams flew by quickly. On Sunday morning, Harry had been instructed to come by Potter House, to be quizzed by his elves and his parents' portrait before returning to Blossom House (or Blossom Burrow, as the Weasleys had rechristened it – they'd kept muddling the two names up so had joined them) for lunch, where he'd be prepped by Molly. The night before, he would converse with Remus, Tonks and Andromeda about the tests.

On Sunday afternoon, as Harry walked from the study to the kitchen fireplace (they'd finally got the Potter and Blossom Houses reconnected to the Floo network) he bumped into a cabinet, causing a door to pop open.

A jewellery box, several scrolls of parchment and a few objects looking as though they'd come from Alastor Moody's office fell out.

As Harry crouched to examine them, Miffy popped into the hallway. "Lord Harry – oh, you has found the Hideaway Cabinet!"

Harry blinked. "The what cabinet?"

"The Hideaway Cabinet sir. Tis very useful idea of long-ago Lord Potter. A special spot in every desk in the mansion be linking to this Cabinet. If Lord or Lady be wishing to hide something, they is just placing it in special space and – click, there it go."

Harry glanced at the items. "So these would be...?"

"The jewellery be your grandmother's, Miffy is thinking, or maybe great-grandmother's. The Dark Detectors be – Charlus Potter's. He be an Auror before he die..." he frowned. "I is not knowing about the scrolls, sir. Mayhap I take them and - ouch!"

Miffy sucked her burnt fingers. "Hmmm... Miffy take all but that one. You has it, methinks."

Harry gingerly took the scroll. It didn't burn him. He glanced at it, then remembered he had to get to Blossom Burrow. With a sigh he helped Cookie clean up then straightened and continued walking downstairs, putting the unopened scroll in the back pocket of his jeans.

Within three hours, Harry was standing with Ron and roughly two hundred other hopefuls at the gates of Hogwarts. As part of the program, students aged over fifteen could take their O.W.L.s and leave school. A seventeen-year-old or older student took their N.E.W.T.s and left. There were also a set of exams for students who were planning to go back to Hogwarts in the autumn but wanted a refresher. Hermione had been relatively pleased when she found out about those (a month before they started).

Carriages took them to the doors. Then the group split into houses. Harry was pleased to see each House was represented.

He paused at the Honour Roll. So many people... His eyes sought out the names of his parents, Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore and he vowed he'd do them proud.

Then his eyes found another name. _Andrew Thomas_... Now why was that familiar? Kingsley had spoken for the man, as he'd had no known family. He'd been a pureblood working at the Dept. of Magical Transportation when, roughly a year before the first war had ended, he had disappeared. His mutilated body had been found some months later.

An errant thought crossed Harry's mind. He remembered words spoken by his classmate Dean _Thomas_. "I never knew my dad... I don't know if he was a wizard or not..." or something like that anyway. That couldn't be it, could it?

"Something on your mind, Harry?"

Harry jumped and half-drew his wand before realising it was Kingsley, who apologised for startling him. "I'm still extremely twitchy, so I should have realised you'd be even more so."

Harry nodded absently. Kingsley repeated his question. Harry paused. "Just wondering about something. Kingsley, you spoke for Andrew Thomas, didn't you. Do you... Um... Are you sure he has no family?"

Kingsley sighed. "No. Actually, I'm fairly certain he does. I knew him, sort of. He was about a year married...he might've had a kid, I think."

Harry frowned. "What happened to them?"

Kingsley sighed. "When he disappeared, they did too. And... We couldn't track them... She was a Muggle and he must have hidden them purposefully, I think."

Harry looked at Kingsley. "Was he black? Could the boy have been about my age?"

Kingsley looked puzzled. "Maybe... Why?"

Harry sighed. "I have an idea of who they might be."

Kingsley listened to Harry's explanation and promised to look into it. Harry turned to go up the marble staircase after saying goodbye. Kingsley called him back. "Don't forget about that scroll in your back pocket, will you?"

Harry remembered the scroll and took it out sheepishly. "Thanks." he called back.

Later that day as the sun set, Harry sat with Ron in the Common room, playing chess to relieve their nerves. Tomorrow would be a big day.

After losing spectacularly to Ron twice in a row, Harry called it quits. He stretched and then took out the crumpled scroll.

He'd been rather busy all afternoon, but maybe now he'd see what was so special about it. Harry carefully unrolled it. From the feel of the parchment, it was unbreakable and possibly waterproof. Harry thought this was slightly odd. It had been tied with a red ribbon. What was so important about this scroll?

Then he got it fully unrolled. There were five sheets of parchment. All three looked like... certificates of some sort? Or copies of them.

His parents' marriage certificate... Hmm, Frank and Alice Longbottom's (she'd been a Prewett?)... As well as birth certificates for himself and Neville. The final sheet of parchment made Harry pause however.

_Name: Samuel Sirius Black  
>Date of Birth: 1<em>_st__ of January 1981  
>Parents: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon<em>

Harry stared at the scroll. This certainly put a new light on things. He wondered if Remus knew... Pettigrew probably hadn't, or Voldemort (and all his little minions) would've known. Had Dumbledore known? Minerva? And what had happened to him?

Harry sighed. This was making his head ache. "I'm heading to bed," he said, a bit louder than necessary and stood up, taking the scrolls with him.

After putting the scrolls in his bag, he got changed and lay back in bed. He needed sleep. But even after he'd tried to clear his mind several times, it was a long time in coming. So many questions and so few answers.

In the morning, the boys woke up and headed down to breakfast. After they'd eaten, an officious-looking elderly man made them all line up to be marked off. Why this hadn't been done yesterday Harry didn't know.

After everyone had been checked off, Harry and a few others were asked to stay behind. Harry's problem was fixed easily – someone had mistakenly marked Harry as taking the CoMC exam and Harry just had to say he wasn't.

The boy a few people behind Harry had a more delicate problem it seemed. As he argued with a boy beside him about it in low tones, Harry wondered why he looked so familiar. He thought of the scroll upstairs, as he watched.

Then the boy's name was called. "Samuel Burbage?"

He stepped forward. The man continued, "Hufflepuff, would be going into your seventh year but doing this to get into the fast-track Auror program instead, correct?"

He nodded.

"Then why did you need to change something? What is it?"

The boy gave him an imploring look, but 'Samuel' ignored him.

"My name, sir."

The official stared at him. "You mean you're _not_ Samuel Burbage?"

Samuel – or whoever he was – looked around. Only the other boy, Ron, Harry and a few teachers remained in the Hall.

"My first name is correct." Samuel began, "But my last name – regardless of what it says in the school records – is not. Um…My grandparents were Burbages. When the Fiasco – uh, that is, when certain things happened at the end of the war – I was…hidden. My mother is Marlene McKinnon."

Harry froze. But that would mean...

"My father was Sirius Black. So my last name is Black-McKinnon. I am Samuel Sirius Black-McKinnon."

Harry gaped at him. The others looked similarly shocked. Samuel smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry I couldn't say anything earlier. I've been wanting to for ages, but I promised Mum I'd say nothing until Voldemort had kicked it."

Harry snorted, realising Samuel was talking mainly to him. "You say the name, Samuel." he noted.

Samuel nodded, then made a face. "Hard not to, considering my parents." he said, "But please, call me Sam. Samuel is just...too official."

Harry grinned. "Okay... Sam."

Sam glanced around. "Everyone else looks gobsmacked. I was expecting you to be one of the most shocked, but – you're not?"

Harry pulled the scroll from his book-bag. "I would be, except I found this at my House." he showed Sam the scroll. "Gave me a bit of warning."

Sam grinned. "Ah, now _that_ makes more sense!" he said, slightly over-dramatising it. Harry blinked. The expression on his face – and that tone of voice – was oddly familiar...

He shook his head to clear it. Then Ron said, "But that does only explain part of it, you know." he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Sam smirked. "And now the fun part."

He was about to explain when the officious man cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your exams _do_ start in half an hour. I suggest you leave this... _interesting_ explanation until tonight."

The boys glanced at each other, sighed and nodded. Sam said, "Thank you sir. Could I just ask that this information be kept within here? I don't want everyone to know at once – I just wanted to ensure my NEWT results would be addressed to my real name."

Minerva agreed, "Certainly Mr – ah – Black-McKinnon."

Sam gave that crooked smile. Minerva blinked. "Although now that I know, I can't see how I missed it."

Sam nodded. "You missed it because – to quote Mum when she was explaining it – you didn't expect it so didn't look for it." he said, "The fact she reckoned I started off looking very Burbage- or McKinnon-ish and grew more and more Black-ish also explains it." The officious man was frowning at them, so they took their leave and walked out of the Hall.

The Defence N.E.W.T. would start in half an hour.

The boys found out the set-up was exactly the same as their O.W.L.s — except the questions were a lot harder. Harry did find that he went well. Given the unlikely battle situations he'd been involved in and his other experiences, he could be fairly creative in his answers.

At lunch (which went for an hour) Sam, Ron and Harry sat together. Not wanting to be side-tracked, they didn't talk about Sam's past – yet.

For the practical, the set-up was also exactly the same as the O.W.L.s. They also had to cast spells non-verbally. Sam was called first (as "Burbage" – though Professor Flitwick's voice did sound a bit odd). Then, it was Harry's turn.

Harry felt he did rather well, though he did wonder if his examiner (Professor Tofty _again_) added in a couple of extra things, to stretch him. Unlike his sixth year, thanks to the practice accrued during weeks (of boredom) on the run and during the cramming sessions recently, he had little trouble with non-verbal spells, except _overcasting _once. Harry was surprised at this and made a mental note to look into it later.

The boys studied before dinner. Afterwards, however, they decided to let Sam tell his story. Sam invited them back to the kitchens. They accepted and went there quickly. On the way, Sam showed them the entrance to Hufflepuff House. To get in, you had to tap the right barrel in a stack in a particular pattern, then crawl through. Sam had fun showing them what would happen if they didn't and explained (after clearing the vinegar off Ron) why he didn't show them the real one. "No-one from outside our House has seen the inside for about a thousand years. It's tradition to keep that record. I'm stretching the loyalty rules just by showing you the entrance." he grinned at them, "Though the interior would be very similar to Gryffindor except in yellow and wooden. I think. Very cosy."

They sat on stools near the kitchen stove and Sam started, "Well, I'm six months and a day younger than you, Harry. Mum and Dad got together in seventh year. Only a year later, they pretended to split up. Dad hadn't wanted to risk any of his Dark family finding out, and with the spy in the Order… When I was born, things became more difficult, but they managed. That's how your parents found out, Harry. Mum…" he sighed. "Everyone thought Marlene McKinnon died with her parents and siblings in July of 1981. But she didn't. She just pretended to, to everyone bar a select few. Which, fortunately or unfortunately, included my first cousin once removed, John Burbage – and his wife Mary. John helped Mum re-invent herself as his sister Charity."

Ron and Harry gasped, recognising the name. Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's right – you knew her. But I'll get to that. See, Mum didn't know about The Switch – as I like to call it. When the night I like to call 'The Fiasco' happened, Mum was devastated. She didn't believe Dad could have done what he was accused of. In my opinion, John took advantage of that. He had never liked Dad; he believed him guilty. He also had very…particular…views on what sort of environment a child should be raised in. He didn't buy into the pureblood elitist talk, but on other things he was – and still is – quite prejudiced. Long story short, to 'protect' me Mum was convinced to give me to him and Mary; she pretended to be my aunt for the first ten years of my life, gaining a job at Hogwarts."

Harry winced. "That would be hard." he muttered.

Sam nodded. "It was, and it might've even been longer except I overheard Mum talking to Mary and John about it. That didn't go down so well." he sighed, "Anyway... When I went to Hogwarts I was Sorted into Hufflepuff due to my unshakeable, if childish, belief that Dad just had to be innocent. So I found out everything I could about what had supposedly happened. Which is to say practically nothing because of the no-trial idea." he made a face.

"When Dad escaped, I wondered... Because you'd think, if he'd been coming after you, Harry, wouldn't he have come after me and Mum, too? Yet it was only 'he' mentioned – not 'they'. Or so I thought at the time – after all, I was twelve and a little desperate." Sam continued, "At the end of the year, Dad wrote me a letter explaining all the stuff and had it delivered by a slightly wacky owl that I had to throw back out the window – so it could get your letter to you, Harry."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Pigwidgeon? He became my owl."

Sam nodded. "Mmm, well... When I got home, Mum gave me a Firebolt Dad sent. He'd hinted at it in the letter." he glanced at Harry. "Was your codename in letters Snuffles?"

Harry nodded. "Yours was too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam continued, "I sent him food and visited him that Hogsmede weekend as well. That was when it got explained face-to-face." he sighed, "We exchanged letters. I saw him for a week in early July 1995 before the Order moved to Grim Old Place properly. Wasn't allowed to see him much after that. Once on Christmas Day – when everyone else was visiting your Dad, Ron. Harry, did you get a mirror?"

Harry sighed and recounted a quick version of how _that_ had gone – but also how helpful it proved in the end.  
>Sam sighed. "Stuff like that just happens sometimes I guess." he muttered, then went on, "Well, I had one that connected Mum and me. After The 2nd Fiasco, my time with Mum was a bit restricted – due to the war and everything." He swallowed. "Mum died because, well… she'd been trying to get a book published about Muggles and things for <em>years<em>, but she'd faced roadblock after roadblock. In the confusion over Dumbledore's death, it took her a week or so to realise that someone in the publishing team had finally allowed it and ensured its publication. The week was enough for her to be unable to do anything about it. She was captured, and…we don't really know what happened, except that she died."

Harry winced. "Yeah," Sam said, "then I had to pretend really hard that my cousins were my parents. I joined the DA and kept my head down. Until now." he glanced at both of them. "So, that's about it."

Harry smiled. "Glad you could tell us now."

Ron asked, "Why did – that guy, uh, your…second cousin?… not want you to tell?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "The more people I tell, the harder it'll be to keep the secret. Certain people – that is to say, John and Mary – believe I should put off telling people – revealing the secret – as long as possible. After all, there are still Death Eaters out there. Tim has often taken the role of peacemaker in disputes with John. And...John will be angry about this. But I wanted my last exams to be under my _real_ name."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance then Harry promised, "We won't tell anyone unless you say so."

Sam nodded. "There are only a few more people I think ought to be told. Quite apart from the need to tell the other Weasleys, I can't wait to see Moony's reaction." he smirked.

Harry laughed. "We'll see them all Saturday." he said, then frowned slightly. "It won't be as powerful as it would be if you'd told Remus a few months ago though." He quickly explained the circumstances to Sam.

But even with that caveat, it would certainly be interesting...

The rest of the week flew by. Harry got tripped by an armful of mischievous vines in Practical Herbology, but was otherwise fine there; in Charms and Transfiguration he managed to get along nicely; Potions was... interesting.

Harry had been unable to retrieve Snape's old book. When he'd wandered by curiously to check, he found the Room had sealed itself and would not open; strangely, there was now a solid mark on the wall there. Every so often it changed into something different - wood and plaster doors, brick and stone archways and the like. Harry hoped it would be able to fix itself. The Room had been useful.

Even if Harry had been able to retrieve the book, he wasn't sure if even using it for revision constituted cheating. It had helped him though. Snape had not been a very good 'teacher', as such, as he'd only had patience with those who were naturally at Potions. Even then it hadn't gone far. He hadn't really taught them through example but through a fair dose of intimidation and making them work it out themselves.

Still, Snape's old schoolbook had oddly done the opposite. When Harry had read over his notes and completed a few practice potions with Ron, he had caught himself looking at the instructions differently. Twice, he had spotted cases where sophorus beans could possibly be crushed rather than cut to release better juices. Even more common were the instances where a counter-clockwise stir could possibly be added to seven or twelve clockwise ones, or vice-versa, to influence the process. In the practical study they did, he shared the techniques with Ron and Sam, with explanation.

Sam was rather surprised but said, "I overheard Mary say something about that once. In higher grades, N.E.W.T.s, she said it has to be more about following your own initiative and less about following instructions to the letter."

Harry felt reasonably confident during both parts of the exam. Afterwards, they had dinner and spent one last night at Hogwarts. They would receive their results by the end of July.

During breakfast the next morning, Minerva announced the rebuilding of Hogwarts would start on July 1st, with the aim to complete them by September 30th; the school would re-open to students on October 1st. An article was also published in the _Daily Prophet_ saying the same thing. Minerva was looking for helpers.

The boys signed up for a couple of weeks at least, to help while waiting for their results to come.

Before they could go to the carriages, Minerva came running out to them. "Harry – wait a moment. Just this morning, the teachers and I discovered a… situation. We considered dealing with it ourselves, but given that that would mean killing it, we reconsidered. Can you help?" she asked.

Harry blinked. "What sort of creature…." He began to ask, then paused. "Oh. Look, if – if it's some sort of snake, let Professor Slytherin deal with it – I…I haven't – I can't access my…abilities in that regard since I got rid of the you-know-what."

Minerva sighed. "I asked Professor Slytherin. He seemed to believe….anyway, could you come up and talk with him about this?"

Harry sighed irritably. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Don't worry about us, Harry. We'll stick around…maybe visit the kitchens or something. You go off and do…whatever it is you need to do."

Harry followed Minerva to the Head's office. Once inside, he turned to Minerva again and said, "Look, Professor, I understand your thinking, but I can't use parseltongue anymore. That was taken away from me with my – connection – to Riddle."  
>"Can't or won't?" A voice asked. Harry turned sullenly to see it was Professor Slytherin who had spoken.<br>Harry scowled. "Can't."  
>"Have you tried?"<br>"Yes!"

"Forgive me, but…how hard did you try?" Slytherin asked softly, "Intent is a factor in these sort of things, Harry, given that parseltongue is a magical language."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Professor Slytherin," he said wearily, "I can't speak parseltongue; and nor do I want to, given what it represents to me – a connection with Riddle, as I already said. I have no desire to _test_ whatever theory you have – not now, not ever. Especially not when we've got someone who can do whatever needs to be done sitting right here – you! Do you understand?"

His tone had got sharper and sharper as he spoke, and Professor Slytherin winced at the end. There was a pause, during which Harry all-but-glared at the portrait, and Slytherin exchanged glances with the other founders. "I…will try to. Forgive me." He said at last, "I'm so used to enjoying speaking parseltongue that I…forget that some others….dislike it."

Harry's shoulders relaxed. "It's all right," he said gruffly, "But, ah, what is the problem, if you don't mind me asking?" _Curse his curious nature..._

He glanced around at Minerva, who frowned. "It has been discovered," she said, "that Amycus Carrow was attempting to hatch basilisks in his quarters during the year. Twice, he attempted it, and Severus prevented it. I…we were doing a sweep of his quarters the other day, and discovered that a third attempt had been made, possibly beginning just hours or days before the battle. Severus did not have a chance to stop it, and by the time we realised the danger, just yesterday, one had already hatched. It is a female, like the other one was. We _were_ going to kill it, but the founders – Salazar in particular – convinced us otherwise. At least for now."

Harry had paled. "A…basilisk." He breathed. He blinked several times before sighing and saying, "Well, Professor Slytherin, you controlled the last one – I suppose you'll have to control this one. Hopefully, this one will be able to be taught what a threat is and isn't, and who or what to trust and not, so a repeat of my second year doesn't occur." He straightened, then finished, "If that is all, then I think I'd best be going. Good day, Professors…and _good luck_."

Then he turned and strode out of the office. The idea of another basilisk…well, he supposed the first basilisk _had_ been bewitched by Riddle. But still…it had nearly killed him. Having it sprung on him like that, and talking about parseltongue, brought back memories.

He collected the others and they went out to the carriages. He was pulled from his thoughts by what they were saying.

Sam was nervous. Ron reassured him. "They'll be fine with it! Just answer the questions honestly and give them the explanation you gave us." he suggested. Harry got the feeling Ron was rather excited about his family's reaction.

They Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked the short distance quickly. Harry was surprised Sam had known exactly where to go – he'd been under the impression he hadn't been to the village before. When prompted, Sam only said mysteriously, "It's a story for another time."

The first at Blossom Burrow to spot their return were Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry were met so quickly that Harry thought they must've been watching from the window. He didn't mind though; it just meant he could kiss Ginny quicker. Ron appeared to have the same idea with Hermione.

The two couples reunited until someone cleared his throat rather loudly. Charlie Weasley gave them an annoyed glance. "Get a room, would you?" he muttered. Harry and Ron laughed sheepishly while the girls blushed. Ginny stuck the tip of her tongue out at her brother.

The crowd at the Saturday lunch today was a big one. All the Weasleys were there, as were Neville and Luna. Remus, Tonks, Andi and Teddy all came, as well as Hestia — Kingsley would be arriving later.

Everyone chatted about this, that and the other, all at once. Harry told the reason of why Minerva had held him back. Ginny reassured him about his reaction.

Some discussed the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Others about Quidditch and how the League was rearing to go after a year of disarray thanks to Riddle.

It wasn't until just after Kingsley arrived that Sam's presence was properly questioned. After Kingsley had explained the delay – it appeared Harry had been right about Dean Thomas' biological father – new conversations began about choices and options (Neville was returning to Hogwarts to repeat the botched year; the catch-up exams would start on Monday). In the middle of it all Molly turned to Sam. "What about you, dear?"

Sam blinked. "Pardon?"

Molly smiled. "Well, I remember that you're Timothy Burbage's younger brother, in Ginny's year. But... You just took your N.E.W.T.s."

Sam nodded. "I'm doing the fast track Auror program."

Molly began to ask why, but Sam headed her off. "Family reasons."

Molly's face softened. "Oh, of course."

Sam sighed. "Although, not quite the ones you're thinking of." Everyone looked confused. Sam's lips twitched upward. "I'm Timothy's second cousin. Through my mum….You knew her most recently as Charity Burbage, true, but..."

Kingsley spoke up hesitantly. "Second cousins…? Most recently…?"

Sam nodded. Harry nudged him. "Stop teasing, Sam, or I'll do it for you." He joked.  
>Sam smiled. "Oh, all right, then," he said; Harry realised the 'teasing' was probably due to nerves. Then Sam continued. "I'm Samuel Sirius Black-McKinnon." At the stunned looks, he reeled off, "Six months and a day younger than Harry. Mum wasn't killed in the attack on her parents – she wasn't there. For the rest of the war and…beyond…she pretended to be my aunt, thanks to a scheme cooked up by her cousin."<p>

Remus nodded. "Wow." he muttered, "So that was his reason..." His hand made a motion with his hand as though he was flipping through a book, and his brows creased. "Samuel Sirius Black-McKinnon?" he repeated.

"Don't call him Samuel, it's too formal." Harry teased, smiling and attempting to reassure Remus and Sam.  
>Sam sighed. "How did I know you'd do that?" he muttered.<p>

Several people laughed. Percy frowned. "Say it again, slowly?" he asked. Sam took a breath and launched into the tale he'd told Harry and Ron earlier that week.

The others were surprised to say the least. Percy pressed, "But surely... I mean... Wouldn't it have been picked up? When you came to Hogwarts — or in the legal drivel after, well, your father's death?"

Sam nodded. "The Quill did pick it up, but... That's how Dumbledore found out. Mum had to talk to him quickly after my first letter came." he explained, "As for the will... I'm not exactly sure about that."

Harry broke in. "Dumbledore again, helped by Gringotts' privacy policy." Everyone turned to look at him. He said, "When Dumbledore told me about the will, he chose his words carefully. Everything Sirius owned, in this case, meant everything that was publicly known he owned." Harry had given this a bit of thought over the week. Now, he told the others what Griphook had shown and told him regarding the Black fortune.

Sam nodded. "Whereas I got access to all the private stuff." he remarked, "Which reminds me, I really need to visit Gringotts."

The group talked for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and the warm afternoon sun. Things finally appeared to be settling down (ignoring new things such as basilisks that were not-his-problem), or at least getting back into some sort of rhythm and for now, Harry was content.

**Did you really think I'd let Sirius be the lonely Marauder?  
>And what do you think of the basilisk?<strong>


	10. Tasks

**Hi everyone.**

The days flew by. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny went off to Hogwarts for refresher courses on Monday 24th. Sam visited Gringotts and worked on a few projects of his own. Harry assumed this included the intricacies of gaining his Lordship. Ron helped Arthur fix a few things at Blossom Burrow. Harry helped Ron and Arthur for a few days then went into Diagon Alley to collect a very important item.

"Thanks, Mr Ollivander," Harry said quietly, pocketing the thin package. Mr Ollivander smiled. "Anything for you, Harry. I was happy to do it."

Harry paused. "I wonder if you could help me with something else?"  
>Mr Ollivander looked at him enquiringly. Harry sighed. "I've been experiencing... fluctuations in my magic. A lot of overcasting..."<p>

Mr Ollivander looked him over, then Summoned his tape measure, which started measuring Harry. "You claimed your Inheritance on the last visit, did you not?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, that can have an effect...hmmm..."

The tape measure finished and sprang back to Ollivander. He waved his wand and the tape seemed to spit out a sheet of parchment. Ollivander studied it.

"Hmmm..." he said, looking up, "When you first came here, Harry, I noticed you seemed to have a block of some sort on your magic. I could not remove it. When your wand chose you, I realised..._why_. I hoped your wand would help you overcome the block. Now...it has vanished completely."

Harry gaped. "It was the –" he broke off and touched his scar. Mr. Ollivander looked at him curiously. Harry glanced at the clock. "It's nearly lunchtime. Why don't we go somewhere and I explain over a meal. It's a long story." Mr Ollivander was trustworthy, and given what he'd gone through regarding the Wand, Harry only thought it was right he knew about the rest.

Mr. Ollivander readily agreed. They went to lunch and Harry explained the Horcrux issues.  
>To say Mr Ollivander was shocked was an understatement. "He…he divided his soul?" he gasped. "Well. That explains things." He studied Harry, then smiled. "You make a lot of people proud of you, Mr Potter."<p>

On Friday evening, the girls and Neville returned. On Saturday, when everyone else was busy, Harry went back to Hogwarts. It was time. Finally, he could 'return' the copy and restore his greatest mentor's dignity.

Harry arrived at the gates and sent a Patronus to Minerva to tell her he was here. Within a few minutes she arrived. "Hello Harry." she said curiously. Then Harry realised he hadn't owled ahead or anything to inform her he'd be coming and why. "I have something that needs to be returned. I'll explain more once I'm in."

Minerva let him and allowed him to lead her towards the Lake a bit. Then she stopped. "Harry, what do you need to return?"

Harry looked at her. "I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone. Imply it if you must to other teachers, but don't _tell_ anyone." he said, then pulled the wand-sheath from his pocket. "I've come to return a copy of Professor Dumbledore's wand."

Minerva gasped. "A copy? I presume that's not the only protection?"

Harry replied, "You're right — but that's all I'll say."

Minerva nodded. "I see. Let us go to the tomb then." she said. As they started walking again, she cautioned, "I have to warn you — it's not a good sight."

Harry nodded. "I...guessed." Absentmindedly, he felt his lightning scar. He hadn't seen much on that horrid night when the tomb had been first opened, but he'd seen enough.

They arrived and Harry cringed at the sight of the cracked marble. Minerva whispered, "I was able to cover...most of the top... But I wasn't allowed to fix it properly."

"Voldemort's orders, I expect." Harry grunted, thinking, _Snape would've hated that. And it would've been horrible for...everyone._

Wand hand trembling, Minerva levitated the cracked top off and to one side. Harry took a deep breath then stepped forward. The wrappings were still partially open; Harry winced and carefully slid the copy Wand into place, then stepped back. Minerva, before closing the wrappings, Conjured a bouquet of dark pink roses and let them "fall" to rest neatly on top of Professor Dumbledore's hands.

Minerva murmured, "For gratitude... And to anchor the fresh Preserving Charm."

Harry nodded, unable to bear looking at his mentor's face. The wrappings closed; the tomb was sealed. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll not say a word to anyone," Minerva reaffirmed, "Except of course to — Albus' own portrait."

Harry nodded. "He'll be pleased, I think." he murmured.

When he got back, Ginny, Ron and Hermione surrounded him, asking him where he'd been. Harry shrugged. "Running errands." he said simply, then explained briefly. "Long story short, a certain troublesome item was copied by a friend of ours while I hid the original under — Lord's Power. The copy has been placed where the original ought to be until such time as it's safe to return."

"Ohhhh," They said, understanding. Harry's lips twitched; they knew him too well.

Hermione glanced sharply at him. "But what of its power?"

Harry smiled. "Taken care of. It's someone we know, who's several years older than us."

Ron glanced at towards his family, so Harry added, "None of the Weasleys."

The other three exchanged glances but dropped it. Harry knew they'd ask him again one day; but for now it was enough to know the Wand was safe.

The others had been watching curiously. Now, Sam lent across the table. "Hey Harry," he said, then, "Oh, look!"

They turned to see four small specks fly up from the forest and come straight towards them.

Ron gaped. "Pig!" he exclaimed, then turned to Harry. "He's brought the family," he said quietly. At that, Harry and Ginny got up, too.

"I told him to take the owlets and hide, before we fled to Muriel's." Ginny muttered to the boys. Hermione looked puzzled.

Closer and closer they came. Pigwidgeon arrived first and alighted on Ron's arm. "Hey Pig," he said, "You introducing them to the rest of us, are you?"

This of course made no sense to most of the assembled group until the three owlets came flapping up.

One was dark brown, but growing towards the size of a snowy. One was a slightly smaller light grey with speckled brown spots. The third was tiny, with plumage that Harry knew would develop into a brilliant snow-white colour.

"There are two girls – the bigger two. The only boy is the snow-coloured one." Ginny said.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. The boy crashed into his palm. He laughed. "Need to work on that landing a bit, buddy." He said. The owlet jumped to his feet and hooted indignantly. Harry blinked. "You know, you look like your mum," he whispered, "Right down to that glare. She never let me tease her, either."

The owlet hooted happily and nipped Harry's finger.

Behind him, Ron explained to the others, "We think Hedwig got together with Pig back at the Owlery in school. Then before Harry left with Hedwig, she laid her eggs at the Burrow." *

"Ohhh…" Everyone who didn't know said.

Arthur smiled. "Well, welcome to the family, you three. Do we have any temporary names?"

After some debate, the owls were nicknamed "Squawker", "Specks" and "Snowy". They'd be given proper names when they were properly trained. They were just babies right now.

"You got the 'thanks for the help offer' letter yet?" Sam asked later that day.

Harry glanced at Ron, who handed him a scroll. "It came while you were out. It's about the Hogwarts rebuild."

Harry skimmed the note. He and the others near him were with the 'Immediate Action' crew. They'd be working from this coming Monday, the 1st of July for two weeks. Then the second group (which included, apparently, many of the other Weasleys) would take over — and then exam results would arrive.

_One thing at a time,_ Harry thought with a grin, _just take one thing at a time._

So that's what he did. Over the next two weeks, they worked like crazy to get Hogwarts clean and back to full standard.

The first two days were spent clearing the grounds and castle itself of rubble. Then, bit by bit, they removed the protective charms (which were like Muggle tarpaulin) from parts of the castle and began, bit by bit, to rebuild. Using magic and real raw materials they sweated under the hot sun in shifts, breaking every three hours of daylight to swap. The Great Hall was alive with chatter every morning, noon and evening while the group ate. Dinner was always the quietest meal and as soon as they finished, one by one, two by two or in other such clumps the group would break, saying their goodbyes and stumble to the room where the Triwizard Champions had received their first instructions.

Here the Floo awaited them, as they would line up, too tired to risk Apparation and wait their turn before taking a handful of green powder, shouting their destination and spinning out of sight. At their homes they would shuffle wearily to their beds and flop exhausted on to them to sleep, ready for another day.

It was relentless, gruelling work, but extremely rewarding for them all. Harry relished the tasks because they could literally see Hogwarts – his first home – coming back together as they worked.

At the end of the two weeks, the group returned back to Blossom Burrow. Molly and Arthur left with Percy, George, Bill and Fleur to do their share. They went to Willowwood for the day, to relax. In the late afternoon, Sam turned up unannounced and declared he was going to show them something.

"Show us what?" Ron asked lazily. They'd been playing Wizard's Chess and Ron, stretched out on a couch, was extremely comfortable — not much was going to move him for the next hour or so. The others were in similar positions.

Sam grinned. "Do you want to see Grim's Den or not?"

That got their attention, all right. Remus – who'd been sitting nearby reading one of his journals – focused his attention on Sam also.

"Where? What Den?" Harry asked, sitting up. Sam said, "Grim's Den — you know, the place Dad, Mum and I would've lived in if the Fiasco hadn't've happened."

By now, all the gang were getting to their feet, and Remus had called Tonks and Andi in from elsewhere in the cottage. "Where?" Ginny asked.

Sam smiled. "Remember when I came to Blossom Burrow the first time, you guys wondered how I already knew where to go?"

Heads nodded. Sam grinned. "Fancy seeing why now?"

They needed little prompting; the group Apparated to Blossom Burrow and followed Sam, who led them around the back. "Look there," he said, "Just beyond Stoatshead Hill. Do you see it?"

The group gasped. Just beyond Stoatshead Hill, a towering spire could be seen. "Grim's Den," Sam said quietly.

Hermione said, "Err, where do the grounds extend to?"

Sam smiled. "To the bottom of Stoatshead and around for a few miles on the other side."

Harry nodded. "So the Hill is your anchor point then. Like the Oak Forest is for my House." he said.

"Anchor point?" Ron asked. Hermione, Luna and Ginny also looked blank; Neville, Remus, Tonks and Andi appeared to have a bit more of an idea. Sam and Harry swapped glances, then Harry explained, "It's the point that anchors the wards. Every house that has wards has one. I'll give you the book I found it in, Hermione." he added. "Though I did ask Miffy first. There's an awful lot to learn when you're a new Lord or Lord's Heir."

The others laughed. "Miffy?" Sam repeated.  
>Harry grinned. "One of my elves."<p>

They followed Sam to the Manor and went in. The house was very similar to Potter House but slightly smaller and had a more dilapidated look. "Dad bought a flat with money from Great Uncle Alphard Black... He quickly discovered that there was a…secret passage, if you will, between the flat and here. It's pretty old and run-down...Dad and Mum were doing it up. It allowed them to live together but pretend to be separate. Dad rechristened it 'Grim's Den', as he disliked the old name. When the Fiasco happened, the house fell into disuse again – Mum had to close it up." Sam explained.

They had lunch there, which involved being introduced to Sam's Black Family elves. Didi, Ginger and Tipp were very eager little elves — two female and one male — with long droopy noses and black, button-like eyes. They got quite excited at the new faces, particularly Neville and Harry – and Remus. "My parents told a lot of stories." Sam said, "I mean, I dunno if you two know this, but Mum — Marlene — was best friends with your mums — Alice and Lily. And of course, they know you're Moony."

Neville and Harry traded glances, but said nothing, as Remus blushed. Ginger, a large male elf with a voice to match, appeared at Sam's knee. "Here, sir! Youse speaking of stories - here be pictures, milord."

Sam grinned. "Thank you Ginger. But what have I said about the 'milord' title?"

"Oopsies," Ginger smiled sheepishly. Harry noticed Hermione looked pleased, but didn't comment. He was too busy staring at the pictures. Behind him, Remus peered over his shoulder.

Most were of Alice, Lily and Marlene – with a fourth girl who Remus said was Mary MacDonald – having fun. A few showed the Marauders, or Frank. It was a treasure trove of memories. Sam saw the looks on their faces. "Want to copy them?" he asked. The boys nodded gratefully. Harry said, "You first Neville — I've already got some of these."

At the surprised glances, he explained, "From a photo album Hagrid gave me at the end of first year. I...didn't realise... Marlene must have given heaps... I mean, I knew you, Remus, must've – I've shown you them...but..."  
>Remus smiled and nodded. Neville smiled. "I think my Gran did too." he said, "When I got home from that year, the photo-cabinet had been unlocked and things had been moved around. Worried, I asked Gran, but she told me everything was fine."<p>

Harry smiled.

Then a loud crack disturbed the silence. It was Miffy. She gasped. "Oh! Miffy _knew_ you be here! Muffy wrong." she said, almost to herself, then fixed Harry with a stern look. "But why has you not told us you knows Sam?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "I've been meaning to... It's just been very busy and my mind has been on other stuff when I've seen you guys. I've only known him for a few weeks."

Miffy huffed. Harry sighed. "Sorry," he said gently.

Miffy smiled. "Tis okay. Can I help, now I be here?"

Harry thought for a minute. "You could get my photo-albums from Willowwood, please."

When she had gone, Sam raised his eyebrows. "Is she normally like that?"

Harry smiled. "Muffy's worse. They just love checking on me." he said, "I'll be in for it later. But they're nice elves."

When Harry had received the albums, the group had an enjoyable time sorting through them and comparing them with Sam's lot. Pictures of Alice, Lily, Marlene and Mary were interspersed with pictures of the Marauders, Frank and Kingsley (two years above the rest) as well as numerous others in all houses. There were even a few with Severus and Regulus in them, though not many.

Then Harry had an idea. "Hey Sam," he said, "Since you've shown me your House – or _Den_, well... Have you ever been to 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Sam smiled. "Once. Mum guided me. When the rest of you guys were off visiting Arthur on Christmas Day."

Harry remembered. "Oh, right." he said, "Well, how much did you see?"

Sam shrugged. "Just the kitchen and drawing-room."

Harry grinned and glanced at the others. "I've never been," Neville said. Luna smiled dreamily in agreement.  
>Ginny stood up and linked her arm through Harry's. "That's the next stop then."<p>

Sam nodded. "Okay. But first, let's help the elves wash up."

Harry grinned. Just as he'd suspected; Sam had an arrangement of some sort with his elves like Harry had with his own.  
>Remus, Tonks and Andi said their goodbyes; they'd already seen the house after all, and it was getting on towards evening. Teddy needed to be tended to. Harry promised them he'd be along soon.<p>

Then they helped out the elves before leading Sam, Luna and Neville to "Number 12, Grimmauld Place — the (former) Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix".

Inside, the 'ghost' rushed at them. "Bugger, I'd forgotten about that." Harry muttered, then said, "We didn't kill you."

The thing exploded. "Mad-Eye's protections against Snape." Ron explained, as Hermione set about finally undoing the Tongue-Tying Curse. Sam noted, "You three seem pretty casual about all this."

Harry nodded. "We lived here for all of August. Our first month on the run."

Neville said, "Oh yeah! You mentioned that..."

Neville was about to say more when he was interrupted. "FILTH! SCUM! INVADING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S!"

Sam blinked. "Who the hell -? Oh. I remember." he faced the portrait, a smirk growing on his face. "Hey Grandma," he said cheerfully. Walburga Black fell silent abruptly.

Her eyes popped and her mouth hung open. "Who — are — you?" she finally spluttered.  
>Sam smirked. "Your grandchild. Dad's Sirius. Mum's Marlene McKinnon."<p>

The portrait huffed irritably. "At least you're pureblood. But _his_? If I'd known —"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Besides, my blood was chance. And I reckon the line won't be pure for much longer. I'm Hufflepuff, by the way. Favourite class is Muggle Studies. And Herbology."

"Ohhhh..." sighed Walburga Black and fainted with a dull thud against the frame. The curtains swung shut.

The group could not help it; they escaped to the kitchen then roared with laughter.

Sam grinned. "I thought that would do it." he said, then glanced at them curiously. "You know, I missed hearing about all your adventures. I'm curious. With Hogwarts' reputation for expanding the truth..."

Harry guessed the next question. "Sure I'll tell you. Just –" he remembered something. "Before we get settled, I gotta show you something. Come on!"

Harry led them up the stairs to Sirius' room and opened the door. "Everything is stuck on using Permanent Sticking Charms, but that can't be helped."

Sam was gaping at the room. "I didn't get a chance to see this," he muttered, "You guys came back just as we were about to head up here, so we had to hotfoot it to the Floo."

The others were looking around with some interest, too. "Interesting tastes." Neville commented, "But appropriate."

"Especially compared to what's next door." Ron grunted. Then Harry remembered something. Going to the dresser, he picked up the 'incomplete' letter and picture. He'd left the letter and part-picture there on that September morning because he'd thought he'd come back. Now, he studied the ripped picture, wishing that he could've had a chance to copy the other original half. Thanks to that dratted fire, he'd have to live with a half-version. Unless he could find another copy somewhere….but he doubted it.

Sam looked around again as Harry slid the items into his robes. "Bit messy in here. Did Snape go through it?"

Harry nodded. Ron said, "That's who ripped the picture and all…"

"Oh. Right." said Sam, "But... What I was thinking was... How about we clean up. Not too much – just so we can see the floor."

Harry nodded. "I did a bit when I slept here earlier this year, but good idea."

For the next half-hour or so, the group tidied the room. Harry and Sam found several more photos and letters, including James' replies to Sirius over the summers of first to fifth year. Sam already had letters from seventh year to the end of the war. Evidently the mirrors had been reserved for particular occasions. After all, sometimes there was nothing nicer than receiving a letter.

There was also a stack of replies from Remus to Sirius over the same periods, with no gap between. This caused Harry to make a mental note to check Potter House for Remus' and Sirius' letters. As they cleaned they talked. Harry, Ron and Hermione explained the rough details of their Hogwarts years.

Then Sam said, "Hey, it's clean enough. What'd you say about another room, Ron?"

They went out of Sirius' room and into Regulus'. Then all froze. Kreacher was sitting on the bed, flicking through papers and muttering to himself. "Is that Kreacher?" Sam murmured.

Harry nodded. "I — ah —"

"I don't mind. Three already, remember?" Sam muttered, "Besides, my personality is too much like my dad's."

Harry snorted. That was certainly true.

Then Kreacher noticed them. "Lord Harry! Tis my 'day off'. I just be looking at Master Regulus' things — be needing to remember..."

Harry smiled. "That's fine. But, ah, Kreacher, meet Samuel Sirius Black-McKinnon. Sam, meet Kreacher."

Kreacher's ears stood straight up for a few seconds. "Master Sirius have a son and nobody be knowing? Oh!" he blinked, then nodded.

Harry grinned. "Good."

"Master Harry," Kreacher paused, "What has you done to Mistress Black's portrait? It be very quiet-like."

Harry grinned. "She fainted after hearing she was Sam's grandmother."

Kreacher blinked. "Youse be having no use for her?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "May I take her Lord Harry?"

Harry nodded. They followed Kreacher downstairs and watched as he shrank the portrait and took it down with a word and click of his fingers. "Thank you Lord Harry." he said and was gone. Given the lateness of the hour, the group decided to depart also.

The days passed. Harry showed Sam his House and they spent the days relaxing, remembering and generally enjoying themselves. Molly and the others returned on Friday afternoon. However, before that...the morning of Wednesday, 10th of July, dawned bright and clear. At Willowwood, as they were eating breakfast, Harry saw a black speck streaking towards the cottage; a speck which quickly revealed itself to be owl-shaped. He put down his toast and stood up, his insides twisting into knots. Exam results had arrived.

The table fell silent as Harry stood at the window, waiting. The owl flew closer and Andi squeezed past to open a window.

The owl flew in and landed in front them. Harry reached out and untied his letter with trembling fingers.

NEWT RESULTS

MR HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Charms : Exceeds Expectations

Defence Against the Dark Arts : Outstanding

Herbology : Exceeds Expectations

Potions : Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration : Exceeds Expectations

Harry sighed in relief. "Well that's that." He passed the results over to Remus and Tonks, who were hovering nearby. Then he noticed a second bundle under his results.

SEE OVER FOR CAREER-ORIENTED QUESTIONNAIRE.

Harry flipped the sheet to find two pages worth of questions regarding his abilities. So this was the start of the testing.

The questions asked about his ability to cope with pressure and distractions, his skills with his wand (e.g., favourite/ preferred spells etc.), whether he had any fighting skills without a wand (boxing, any martial art form, etc.), his fitness and endurance levels (including the amount of exercise he got in a week), what sort of street smarts he had and the strength of his sense of direction, as well as a few moral questions and brain teasers. With the fitness questions there were questions asking how fast he could run...and how well he could swim.

Harry sat, looking at that question for some time. Then he circled "some swimming ability" and wrote "I have never learnt how to swim properly, though I do know some basics which I taught myself." He'd learnt the basics in sixth year, when he had access to the Prefects' Bathrooms as Quidditch Captain. That had come in handy when he needed to swim, later in the year, to get to the cave. However, apart from that instance – and the time when he'd dived into a small lake to get the locket – he hadn't tested his abilities properly.

He sent his reply back to the Ministry. Now all he could do was cross his fingers...and wait.

Later that day, he met up with Ron and Sam, who had both got enough to get into the fast-tracked Auror program. Ron had even got an Outstanding in Defence, and Sam had got an Outstanding in Muggle Studies.

On Saturday, at the regular lunch, they shared the good news around. Kingsley asked questions about the questionnaire, then laughed. "It hasn't changed much at all – in twenty-two by the sounds of things." He said, bemused.

Harry couldn't help noticing that Kingsley seemed distracted. Finally, he spoke to him about it. "Kingsley, is something wrong? You look like half your mind is on something else. Maybe it's just something to do with being Minister, but...You look worried." Harry said, "Is office politics really that bad?"

Kingsley heaved a sigh and glanced around. Luckily most were involved in other activities and weren't paying attention to their conversation. Only Hestia and Ginny were also listening. Kingsley said, "Actually, Harry, I am worried. I've been trying to start clearing up the Ministry properly. But as I've said before, it's a mammoth task. I've managed to get some of the more bureaucratic processes started, to a degree, but in many cases I'm hitting brick walls, then having to divert resources to find out why those walls are there...and so a lot of the so-called minor investigations into those Ministry workers who collaborated with 'the enemy' haven't begun, to say nothing of the Death Eater trials. I want things to be done properly, so that we avoid situations where people would be let off with a slap on the wrist due to so-called imperius curses, but we must also avoid situations which could result in another Sirius Black falling through the cracks."

Harry winced sympathetically. Kingsley continued, "I think we're almost in a position to start holding the Death Eater trials. I'd like it if we could do those before the others, as they're bound to implicate others. _However_, I fear we have a problem developing. Those who just want it to be like last time, a quick, seemingly efficient process, so they can get back to their 'normal' lives quicker and forget about all that happened before, are combining, or falling into the hands of, those in certain circles who have...worse reasons to delay the trials."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You worry they're looking for a scapegoat."  
>Kingsley nodded. "In a nutshell, yes." He glanced around, and his eyes came to rest on Remus. "And I worry that I know who they'll pick."<p>

Harry frowned. "Yes," he said quietly, his eyes following Kingsley's, "I think I agree."

**And the plot thickens...because after all, it couldn't be that easy, could it?  
><strong>*** = I credit **_**Mists **_**with this storyline. Go over to her profile and check it out. The story is called **_**Legacy**_**. And I gave Harry slightly more swimming ability than previously, as I realised he had to have learnt something between the second task in fourth year and the cave in sixth, as he swam to get there.**

**Also, you may have noticed I'm including dates. That's because I need to keep track of when certain things happen in order to make sure I plot certain other things correctly. If I slip up, tell me, please. **


	11. Back to Healing

**Nickelodeon is still adorable.  
>On to the story!<strong>

By Friday, the Questionnaire results came back. Harry received a letter saying in all areas but one he was "at or above the standard expected of an Auror Cadet". The one area lacking was, of course, swimming. The letter "strongly recommended" that he refresh himself on the basics before coming to the Academy. At the Academy he would receive "further instruction". Harry sighed. Time to swallow some humble pie.

At the Weasley lunch the next day, he turned to Arthur and Remus. "Um, Arthur, Remus, today my Career-Oriented Questionnaire results came back and — I'd been expecting it, but..." he said, "I have only some swimming experience. They want me to refresh myself on the basics before coming. Can you help?"

Arthur stared and Remus winced. "You can't swim properly? But...goodness. Of course we'll help, Harry." Arthur said, recovering first.

The other Weasleys, Tonks and Remus loudly agreed.

So that's what they did. Over the next few days, whichever group of Weasleys available would take Harry down go the stream near Blossom Burrow for a lesson. On other days, Remus would take Harry down to the spring near Willowwood. Often, the sessions at Willowwood would be with Teddy and Tonks as well – getting Teddy used to the water. This made it all the more fun for Harry, as he got to watch Teddy's amazement – and changing hair colours. They had some time for this, as they wouldn't start at the Academy until the 3rd of August. Harry thought there was something odd about that. From comments he overheard, he gathered that, while Kingsley was very keen to get programs started, others were more concerned about other necessary tasks which, apparently, had to be done _before_ the programs occurred, not at the same time.

So the days were spent at the Burrow and Willowwood and occasionally Grim's Den, passing time with their friends and family. Things happened – including the birth of Winky's elfkin, a tiny little girl who had Winky's tomato-shaped nose but Dobby's green eyes. Winky named her Debby. Winky stayed with Harry at Willowwood, now.

But Harry couldn't help noticing that Molly was worried about something. After some observation, Harry realised it was Ginny. She was quieter than usual and kept drifting out of the conversation into her own world. Something was definitely up and Harry planned to find out what.

That afternoon, while everyone else was relaxing, he took Ginny for a picnic in the woods near the Burrow.

They had an enjoyable time, just relaxing in each other's company. Then Harry asked her.

"Ginny, is something the matter? You've been behaving...well, not normal, recently. Even today you seem distracted."

For a moment Ginny looked like she'd shout at him. Then she deflated. "You remember the Chamber Incident. Afterwards I seemed perfectly happy? If a bit traumatised."

Harry nodded.

"That was because I'd unknowingly suppressed the memories _he'd_ given me. The blank spots... When he poured his soul back into me, he gave me some of – his – memories. Horcruxes... His deeds at the orphanage... His first murders... He gave me them all Harry! He forced them into me and I can't get them out now that I remember them!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Ginny... Ssh, Gin, it'll be all right. Ssh."

They held each other for a while, then Harry said, "Here's what we'll do. At Potter House, I have a family pensieve. We'll put your memories in there. I've already used it for some of mine." he sighed. "I ought to tell the rest of your family, too. You're not the only one with bad memories."

Ginny blinked. "Isn't that dangerous...to remove what must be a lot of – fundamental – memories?"  
>Harry replied, "Don't worry, I researched it before I did it. According to books in my Family library, the specific spell I am using creates a copy of the memories which you then store. The memories left behind are slightly less potent – emotionally – than before, whilst the act of storing the copies in a pensieve and actually removing them from the mind removes <em>all<em> emotional 'context' from those. You can view them objectively in the pensieve – if you want to – while not having nightmares about them in the meantime."

Ginny sagged in relief. "That...would be good. Thanks Harry." she hesitated, then added, "There's one more thing. Harry...I can speak parseltongue thanks to the memories."

Harry turned to stare at her. "Oh." he said, "How long...?"  
>Ginny shrugged. "After the Chamber Incident I became more...accepting of snakes. But it wasn't until I started remembering the memories – which actually started last year, after Dumbledore's death and all the things stirred up then – that's when I realised I can speak to snakes."<p>

Harry said slowly, "You don't mind...?"  
>Ginny sighed. "I've had a while to get used to it. It's not something I'd readily share with others, but... It's all right. Some of the conversations they have can be pretty funny. In the beginning, it was like I was listening to a faulty wireless – it was fuzzy and I didn't always get the right words. But after some observation, it got better."<p>

Harry's face scrunched. He said, "Do you think I still have the...ability, Ginny? I thought I've tried and failed, but Professor Slytherin seemed to think otherwise..."

Ginny licked her lips. "You know the way we had to get into the Inner Sanctum of the Chamber? Where you had some sort of conversation with a voice and got us in?"

Harry nodded. Ginny continued, "The other four heard faint hissing all through that conversation while you were seemingly frozen. But I think I heard words. And from what I...remember... In order to get into that Inner Sanctum, not only do you have to be judged worthy, but you must speak parseltongue."

Harry gasped. He suddenly remembered the feeling of a 'door' unlocking and locking before and after that strange voice – strange voice that hissed – had addressed him. He rose to his feet, pulling Ginny with him. "Let's go to Hogwarts." he said, "and get answers."

They apparated away. In a short time they arrived at the gates and were subsequently admitted after proving themselves. They made their way to the Head's office, and, under the gazes of the portraits and Minerva, they explained themselves.

Professor Slytherin said gently. "Yes, the rules of admittance to the Inner Sanctum are as you suspect. That is why I asked a few weeks ago. Now..." he hesitated, then went on with extreme care. "Would you be remiss in testing these ideas with the new basilisk? Her name is Selena."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances then agreed. The new basilisk was summoned and ordered to 'hood' her eyes. Slytherin explained that this was the closing of a thin 'eyelid' which restricted the killing power of her eyes.

Ginny spoke to the basilisk softly; then it was Harry's turn. He watched the snake slide along. In his mind, a dark green snake began slithering... With a sharp click, a 'door' unlocked. _"Hello, Sssselena. My name isssss Harry Potter. How are youuuuu?"_

Harry could speak Parseltongue again. As long as that 'door' was open, he'd speak it. Now he just had to practice locking and unlocking it.

They spent some time practising the newly-recovered skill, then returned to the Burrow. Harry collected his Pensieve and Ginny gathered the group; it was a Saturday (the 27th of July), so that was fairly easy. Then they explained what Harry had done, and what Ginny planned to do.

The group agreed with the idea as a temporary measure at least. Harry saw Molly, Arthur and Andi exchange glances and whispers, and knew they had a more permanent solution in mind.

The next day, Ron seemed to be slightly distracted. Eventually, he cornered Harry when he was about to leave Blossom Burrow for Willowwood. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded. Ron began, "Harry... How did you cope when...when Sirius died?"

Harry froze and stared at Ron. Ron continued, "Because I need help. Everywhere I go when I'm home, I expect to see both of them, but it's just George. I keep seeing his death in my sleep. I put some of those memories away, but I can't do 'em all. Yet every memory hurts." he swallowed. "It – could've – been me."

Harry sighed. He should've realised Ron needed this. He'd talked with Ginny about it, but her feelings were just grief and loss. Ron had a bad case of survivor's guilt. And memory-removal could only help so much; conversation was needed.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, hearing faint noise behind him. Where to begin? "It's not your fault, Ron." he began, "it could've been you... But it _shouldn't_ have been any of us. Everyone would still take it hard, you know." Ron shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. Harry sighed. "After Sirius' death... I was an emotional wreck. I thought it was my fault. I desperately wanted to see him again. Hagrid told me he would've wanted to — die — in battle."

Ron flinched.

"As you can imagine, that didn't really help much." Harry continued, "I sought out Sir Nick. He told me that only certain people would return as ghosts. Sirius...and Fred... would have gone on."

Ron blinked. "Gone on? Onto where?" he asked hoarsely.  
>Harry shrugged. "Somewhere happy and...free of pain and scars would be my guess." Then inspiration struck him. "Why don't you ask Tonks? She and Remus were there, sort of, if only for a very short while. She remembers some of it, and would probably be able to answer your questions better than I can. I only went as far as the crossover point."<p>

Ron sighed. "All right. I will."

Harry said, "Just one more thing. After Nick, I talked to Luna. She reminded me that they _are_ in 'On', wherever that is. They're just watching us out of sight. One day we'll join them. But that day is a long way off."

Ron nodded. "Okay. Thanks Harry." Ron turned and busied himself with a cup of tea on the dresser. Sam meandered into the room and went to sit down with an edition of _The Quibbler_. He cast a sideways glance at Harry and smiled thankfully. Similar thoughts must've been bugging him, too, and he'd stopped outside the door to listen.

Harry wandered into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway upon seeing Molly tidying up. George, wearing his recently acquired WWW Synthetic Skin (Ear) came downstairs and meandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum, don't mind me. I'm just getting a drink." George said, as Molly started saying something. Molly replied, "All right then Fred."

Everyone froze. There was the sound of breaking glass and thumping footsteps.

"Oh! George! OH, I didn't..." Molly started to say, then burst into tears as the sharp _crack_ of Apparation was heard. Ron walked into the room and took control.  
>"Ginny — help Mum. Perce, help me find George." he said, then turned to Harry. "When we find him, do you reckon you could give that speech you just gave me to everyone else?"<p>

Harry nodded, then followed Ginny into the kitchen proper. Arthur was already there, talking soothingly. "Ssh, Molly, ssh. You didn't mean to. Sssh. It's not your fault..."

Ginny squeezed her mother's hand reassuringly. They gathered round the table to wait – Sam and Remus (who'd popped by to check Harry was still coming to Willowwood that night and stumbled into the middle of it all) hovering around the edges a little hesitantly.

After at least five minutes, Percy and Ron returned with George. The Synthetic Skin (Ear) was gone. George went straight to Molly and enveloped her in a hug, which she returned. Then Harry started to speak, explaining what he'd said to Ron.

The Weasleys listened with rapt attention. At the end, there was silence. Then George asked, "Does it get easier?" he frowned. "Stupid question."

Harry's lips twitched. "The hardest thing for me was realising he'd never write to me again, let alone speak to me." he said quietly, "But... In the two weeks before I came to you guys, I nearly wrote to him twice. Also, I couldn't concentrate on homework because I kept writing words from the prophecy into it...or turning my o's and zero's into little glass orbs." he snorted, causing others to smile slightly. Harry continued, "Then, well... Bad stuff started happening. That bridge, the murders, the so-called 'hurricane', all the mist... When I wrote to Ron and Hermione, I found myself writing to Sirius again. Only this time, I kept going. I wrote down everything. That helped. It really did. The day after Dumbledore's funeral, I wrote to both of them. I've been meaning to write letters this year, but..." he sighed. "So many people..."

The Weasley brothers exchanged glances. "Time to get out the ink, quill and parchment." Percy said.  
>Arthur then spoke. "Also...after yesterday's ideas of the pensieve, Molly and I and Andromeda Tonks had a talk, and...it may be also wise to consider professional counselling. Doing it yourself is all well and good, but with all the things that have happened, getting an objective professional opinion is probably wise."<p>

After some more prompting and discussion, the group agreed to at least think about it.

Then, Harry and Remus went back to Willowwood.

**Sigh. Poor gang.  
>The idea of Ginny having Riddle's memories, including parseltongue, comes from an essay on the Lexicon called, "The Real Chamber of Secrets". <strong>


	12. Birthday Trials

**And on we go.**

A few days passed. On Wednesday morning, Harry woke up with a strange feeling that he was missing something. What was it? He rolled over and then realised.  
>He was eighteen today.<p>

He sat up and checked the time. Ten am. They must've given him time to sleep in. Harry got dressed and meandered downstairs.  
>"Happy birthday Harry!" Remus, Tonks and Andi called from their positions around the table. Teddy gurgled, waving his arms at him. Harry grinned.<p>

Remus cleared his throat and indicated his usual seat, which had a few presents in front of it. "Your presents from us, Harry." he said, "The others you'll get later, at your party."

Harry opened his presents. From Andromeda, he'd received a wand-holster. "Going into Auror training, hopefully this will help keep that wand of yours a bit safer. It has anti-disarming and anti-summoning runes on it, as well as a few protective runes." She said, with a slightly secretive smile which Harry returned.  
>From Tonks, he received a small book, <em>Surviving Your Trainee Years...Without Getting Too Paranoid!<em> "It's a humorous take on what to expect as an Auror Trainee." She said as Harry thanked her.  
>Remus, somewhat hesitantly, gave a bundle of vials full of memories. He said, with a slightly sad smile, "I was rummaging around in the storeroom the other day and I came across these. According to my journals, it's a...a Marauder tradition. It was originally Lily who started it. She wanted to give you memories of us...in case the worst happened. She corralled the rest of us into it, apparently. I haven't looked at them. They're all yours." he paused.<p>

Harry smiled tremulously. "Remus, thank you." he said hoarsely. Memories of his parents and Sirius...

Around lunchtime, just past one o'clock, the others descended. The rest of the presents were given. From Ginny he received a Shield Scarf with brooch attached. "If you're in trouble, the brooch will let me know." She said, pecking him on the lips.  
>George had given him a 247 yearly pass to WWW. "Now you _have_ to accept free merchandise!" George crowed, if not quite as loudly as before, "When we get it back up to scratch, that is."  
>Percy gave a book. <em>Rules &amp; Fools in the Auror Corps<em> – a biographical account of some of the biggest names in the Force. Harry laughed and thanked him.  
>Molly and Arthur gave him a long thin package with a pointy end. When Harry opened it he could only stare. It was a Weasley Clock Hand.<br>Molly accepted his hug and said, "Andromeda and I will need all of you to get out of the kitchen soon, after we've had a quick lunch. Go play Quidditch and work up an appetite!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent out in the orchard, playing Quidditch and other games to pass the time. Remus commentated from the ground, sitting with Tonks and Teddy who acted as spectators. The other guests started arriving at three, in the form of Sam, who joined in their game, and Neville and Luna, who joined the spectators. Then Charlie, Bill and Fleur turned up. The boys joined in while Fleur went to help Molly and Andromeda. They stopped playing when the final guests arrived in the form of Kingsley and Hestia.

At about four-thirty, Molly brought out a cake shaped like a gigantic badge...an Auror badge. They cut the cake and sang 'Happy Birthday'. Molly had as usual outdone herself. Then it was time for the second round of presents.

These included Sirius' motorbike, newly repaired and a new broom — a Firebolt 360. Harry's old Firebolt had, of course, been lost in the Escape from Surrey last year.  
>Kingsley and Hestia gave a combined present of some old work files of James'. Kingsley had worked briefly in the Auror Corps with him.<br>Neville gave him several packets of different herbs with healing properties; Luna a 12-month free subscription to _The Quibbler_.  
>Dudley (through Hestia) had given him a book on Muggle "War Heroes". Harry laughed at that.<p>

Then Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Kingsley and Neville stepped up. "Harry, Remus told us of his gift a week or so ago," Andromeda began, "And we decided to...contribute. All of us have got a few vials of memories to share for you – Neville is standing in for his Grandmother."

Harry stared, then carefully collected the vials to store them with the rest. "Thank you." he whispered. Sam, and some of the others who hadn't known about Remus' gift, asked. Harry and Remus explained.

Upon hearing that it was a Marauder tradition, of sorts, Sam asked, "Does that mean Dad an' Mum did some for me?"  
>Remus nodded. "Yes, definitely."<em><br>_Sam asked, "Did you do one?"  
>Remus and Tonks nodded<em>. <em>"Yes. I'll show it to Teddy when he's older and we can laugh about things I suppose." Remus said, with a little shrug.  
>"Would anyone else like more cake?" Molly asked.<p>

On August 5th, Ron, Sam and Harry started their Auror training at the Academy. With the rest of the new recruits, they would spend Monday to Friday at the Academy and weekends home. This would continue until December at least; more probably June next year.

The training area was a group of rooms seemingly in the MLE Department, accessible via a door near the Head Auror's (Gawain Robards') office. The door itself was almost invisible unless you knew where to look; closing it would transport the person to an undisclosed location. Harry and the others had been shown the right spot by Kingsley. They walked through, experienced the strange dislocation feeling, then signed their names off on a list.

They took their seats and waited. Other Trainees began filtering in. Out of the new arrivals, Harry recognised perhaps one or two by sight as being from his year. A minute passed, then two. The group relaxed slightly, wandering around to meet those who they didn't know.

Harry kept his hand near his wand though. The hairs on his neck were standing up. Something wasn't quite right...

Three spells shot out from different corners of the room. Harry dropped into a crouch, wand in hand, eyes searching. Ron put up a total Shield Charm over himself and Sam, who he'd been talking to.

Three others were hit by the spells. A girl with dark brown hair sheltered behind a desk and fired off some sort of revealing charm at the walls. Another round of spells dissolved the Shield Charm and sent Sam and Ron ducking for cover. Then Harry understood. This was the next test.

He signalled to the others and they met at the girl's desk. "We need to see who's doing this," she said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah — but how about I revive the others? That way we'll have more help."

The others agreed, so Harry woke the others up. Ron and the girl — Harry overheard her introduce herself as Helena — sent revealing charms at the walls while Sam maintained a shield.

A group of dark shapes were revealed. They duelled back and forth for a few minutes, using their numbers and the objects around them. Whenever someone went down, someone else would undo the damage.

Then suddenly someone clapped their hands loudly. The furniture righted itself and three people stepped into the light.

"Hello Auror Cadets! Hello and welcome to your training." said the one in the centre. "Glad to see you all got here on time!" he smiled. "My name is Head Instructor Xavier Henderson. I'm the one in charge of training all Aurors and that doesn't just mean you lot. It means everyone." he said, "On my left is Instructor Carrie Ackerman."

A short woman with blonde hair raised a hand. "I'm in charge of your field training — the practical side of things. By the looks of it I'll have my hands full." she shot a look at them.

H. I. Henderson continued, "Finally, on my right is Instructor Alan Vickers."

Instructor Vickers smiled. "In case you hadn't guessed, I'm your Theory Instructor, though I can help out Carrie from time to time." he said, smiling slightly. "Don't worry — I promise to be better than Professor Binns."

Some of the trainees laughed or smiled nervously. Harry shifted uneasily. This guy made the hairs on his neck stand up. He forced himself to relax. Ron and Sam weren't affected, after all.

Henderson clapped his hands. "Right! Let's get to it then!" he barked. They were put through their paces. Theory would be in the mornings. Physical and Magical training in the afternoon. It was also the time Harry was taught how to swim. He'd never known the Aurors had access to a pool.

In this way the week progressed.

At the end of the week, it was Ginny's seventeenth birthday on the 11th of August. The Saturday lunch gathering moved to Sunday and was transformed into a party.  
>Harry got her a protective necklace. "If you're in danger, grab the pendant — it's a peridot, your birthstone — and say my name. It'll alert me and take you to a safe place." Harry said, with a kiss. George and Percy made noises, so Ginny had quite a bit of fun bewitching things to chase them around. Ginny had also been given "Grandma Prewett's" old watch and other things.<p>

Training continued to progress.  
>One day, a few weeks in, Instructor Ackerman said, "Right. We've been focusing on spells and things so far. Today, I want to see how you go against something else."<br>The trainees exchanged glances.

She pulled out a chest from behind her desk. It was rattling. Harry's insides froze. A Boggart. Ackerman said, "Now don't be too confident. Sometimes they change after a war or stressful time."  
>Helena and others went up. Nothing unusual happened. Helena and Sam disposed of theirs quickly. Then it was Ron's turn.<p>

Instead of an acromantula, Ron was suddenly confronted by the dead body of _Hermione_.  
>The entire room froze. Ackerman cursed softly and began muttering under her breath, but Ron ignored her. "It's supposed to be an acromantula." he croaked. "Why has it changed? <em>It's supposed to be an acromantula.<em>"  
>A leather strap on Ron's wrist began to glow. Harry saw Ron clench his fists to try to stop himself shaking. It wasn't real. Hermione was safe at Blossom Burrow...wasn't she?<br>The not-Hermione's mouth began spurting blood. Her lifeless eyes turned to stare at Ron. _Why couldn't you save me?_ They seemed to say. It was a scene plucked directly from nightmares; Harry knew that sooner or later, the Boggart would cycle through other similar situations with others Ron (and himself cared about.

"RIDICKULUS!" Ron bellowed. The Boggart-Hermione at long last turned into an acromantula. Ron forced out a great "HA!" of bitter laughter. The Boggart shattered.

Ron turned to the rest of the class. Ackerman sighed. "Sorry about that, Weasley. I should've warned you all properly. After a war or during it, secondary fears can become major and vice versa. The trick is to force your Boggart into your secondary fear, by concentrating hard on it. It takes time and practice, but eventually you can do it quickly."

The door burst open. All turned. "Oi, Miss, you can't –" a voice shouted. Then Ron saw who it was. "Hermione!" he gasped, bounding forward to wrap his arms around her. The leather bracelet had called her to him.  
>Ron explained the circumstances and Hermione was quite relieved, but still worried. "Well... I'll see you in a couple of days then." she said, embarrassed.<br>Ron smiled. "Yes. Thanks." he replied quietly. She just gave him a look and left.

After that, Ackerman worked through the process of using secondary fears to fight Boggarts. After all, some things just weren't funny – and never will be.

At the next Saturday lunch, about two weeks after Ginny's birthday, Harry and Ginny stuck together like glue. As did Ron and Hermione. Harry had spoken to Remus the night before; he knew Ron, Ginny and Hermione had spoken to Arthur and Molly. They had decided to get proper counselling.

**Ron's boggart changes, rather than Harry's, as I felt after some deliberation (and a **_**lot**_** of back-and-forth) that Harry's boggart would stay the same. After all, Harry's "greatest fear is fear" – all fear, in my opinion, which could encompass fear of loss, failure, etc. – even death. So it wouldn't change; in fact it would grow worse.**

**This marks the end of the revamped chapters. While you may recognise a section from time to time, from now on everything will be done out of my head again...  
><strong> 


	13. Work Watch

**A door opens. Four young adults come in. They are all boys.  
>"I wasn't expecting us to get this job, Morris." Said one with peanut-brown hair and blue eyes.<br>"Yeah," Another said, with black hair and grey eyes, "I thought your cousins and their two friends were doing it?"  
>The young man they are addressing, who has turquoise hair and dark blue eyes, grins. "Well, Jag, Rook, I do believe that MuggleCreator decided to keep them in reserve for something else."<br>The final young man, one with brown eyes and light brown hair, smiled and said, "Bet they weren't exactly happy about that."**

'**Morris' said, "No, Wulfric, they weren't. But I'll deal with the fallout later – after all, they'll get more 'screen-time' in the idea MuggleCreator reserved them for. Now, we have to introduce the new, improved, **_**What Happened After**_**."  
>'Wulfric' grinned. "You'd think we ought to be at the front, given we're introducing something…"<br>"But that's not the case." 'Jag' cut in, "This is chapter 13. The newest chapter –"  
>"Newest by a long shot," 'Rook' added, "as it's the first of the chapters that was written completely from scratch and posted as of 2014."<br>'Morris' took over again. "Chapters 1-12 have been tweaked and re-posted. Several things have changed. So please, start from chapter 1 again – not from here."  
>"Things will make no sense otherwise." 'Wulfric' continued, "MuggleCreator apologises for the wait, by the way, but circumstances dictated it."<br>"And please review." 'Rook' finished, "MuggleCreator will reward you with a shout-out and possibly a PM."  
>"Oh," 'Jag' added suddenly, "And this chapter is going to be a big one, probably."<strong>

**The teens looked at each other, nodded, and stepped back. "Job done," 'Morris' said.  
>"And now for the real world again…" 'Rook' said.<br>'Jag' began, as they turned to leave, "You know, I don't understand one thing – how it can be 2014 in here and there –" he jerked a thumb behind him, "but in our time it's, what, 2017?"  
>'Wulfric' chuckled. "I think some questions are better off unanswered." He said, with a shrug.<strong>

'**Morris' called, "Come on, guys. What say, given all of us got an afternoon off to do this, we go down to the kitchens and discuss Pack Business with the elves before leaving?"  
>'Wulfric' grinned. "Brilliant – I've missed the elves' strawberry trifle…."<strong>

**The door slammed shut behind them.**

On Sunday 25th of August, Harry watched Remus carefully. Remus' physical injuries were healing slowly but surely. His memory was also improving, very, very gradually (helped along in fits and starts by full moons). However, due to certain bigoted laws still being in place, he was unable to work. Harry could tell that was eating at him.

Tonks had conferred with Kingsley, a few weeks ago. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be a full Auror anymore – the experience of almost dying in the Battle and leaving Teddy orphaned had shaken her. However, she still wanted to help the MLE, and still hated the idea of a desk job. For the time being, she had accepted Kingsley's offer of the standard six months of paid parental leave, and was considering her options.

Remus wanted to work. But with laws restricting the types of work he could do, he was unable. Harry was, while happy, concerned. Remus' memory-loss, while making some things difficult, had helped in one regard; Remus was not quite as bitter as before, as he could only remember the first eight to nine years or so of his being a werewolf – most of which he was protected and buffeted by his parents and the Marauders against society's follies. Harry believed he had recently remembered the Marauders' discovery and acceptance of his 'furry little problem'.

So the attitudes of 1998 society (and the years before, documented by his journals) were a bit of a shock. The thing that worried Harry – apart from not wanting Remus to become too bitter again – was that, as Remus still had some of his 'innocence' (so to speak), his Marauder-ish-ness was not hidden under so many layers, built up over years of isolation and rejection as an adult. Harry had a feeling that this new – or rather, renewed – mindset, coupled with his frustration at the current circumstances, would lead him to do something that would cause a reaction. Given what Kingsley had said to Harry a few weeks ago, that would be dangerous. Remus knew this. Still, Harry couldn't help but worry.

So far, all Remus had done was make contact with a group of werewolves he'd apparently fallen in with during his mission in 1996-97. Harry hadn't known, but apparently he'd organised help for them to escape the clutches of Greyback and his ilk, with a safe place to live and such. Remus had contacted them after the Battle, and now visited the place on a semi-regular basis. However, Harry had a feeling, given the papers he'd seen Remus studying and making notes on, that Remus was planning something a little bigger.

That day, as Harry sat watching Remus, the man in question received an owl. Remus took the letter and read it through, his eyebrows raising as he did so. After he'd read it a few times, he set the letter down and looked out the window of the lounge room, seemingly deep in thought. He turned to face the others, his eyes falling on Teddy, who was lifting his chest up using his arms. Remus smiled at Teddy, but his eyes were slightly unfocused.

Tonks noticed, and stepped up beside him. "Is something wrong, Remus?" she asked quietly, looking at the letter, then back to his face. Remus sighed.  
>"Not wrong, exactly." He said, "I've been presented with an opportunity. An opportunity which, if I was <em>really<em> as old as my memories suggest, I'd jump at – or at least allow the others to push me into doing it. But…" his voice trailed away, and he looked at Teddy again. "Right now…I don't know if it would be worth the risk."

Tonks held out her hand. "May I see?"  
>He handed the letter to her. She read it through, then looked at him. "Let me get this straight." She said, "Lee Jordan – who was offered a spot on the WWN after the Battle – has asked you to go on his hugely successful 'WizardWatch' program, the one that we tune into every Friday afternoon, as his guest. You'd like to do it, but as the guest is required to talk to the presenter about their life, you're worried about the effect it would have, and whether Teddy would be affected in the fallout."<p>

Remus nodded. "Yes, that's my problem. I knew that I'd have to face a problem like this at some point or other, given my plans for a – well, a 'Werewolf Support Centre', for want of a better name – but in all honesty, I thought I'd have more time." He said ruefully.  
>Tonks smiled. "It <em>has <em>been about three and a half months since you started laying the groundwork for this idea." She said gently, "And if you don't talk now, then when will you?"  
>He looked at her. "Can I risk it?" he asked softly, "Can I risk doing this and causing a backlash that will hurt you – and Teddy? I know you can take care of yourself, but Teddy…"<p>

Harry had been listening with rapt attention. He had scolded himself sternly after hearing Remus' first explanation – he hadn't been giving the man enough credit. Now, he spoke up. "Teddy has others who can help shelter him from the fallout, if it came to that. After all, I am his godfather, and Andi his grandmother – not to mention that the Weasleys would help in an instant."

Winky came into the room, balancing a tray of cups and a teapot. Her ears were pricked up curiously, and she was watching Remus, and Harry, carefully. "Elfs can be helping, too, sirs and miss." She said. Harry smiled at her.  
>Remus stared at Harry. "I would have thought, after your conversation a few weeks ago with Kingsley, that you'd be warning me against this Harry."<p>

Harry blinked. "You heard….of course, werewolf hearing," he muttered, then said, "I have been a little wary. But you just made me realise…I'd be a right hypocrite if I didn't support you. After all… What's the point of fighting a war against prejudice if it just returns to the status quo?" He smiled grimly. "Do what you think is best, Moony. I'll support you either way." He realised now that things had been brewing for a while; but that Remus, after overhearing the conversation he'd had with Kingsley, and seeing his increased watchfulness, had been a little hesitant.

Andi smiled and added, "After all, sometimes, with the right precautions, recklessness can be… beneficial."  
>Remus squared his shoulders, and reached across for a quill, some parchment and the ink. "Well then," he said, "I'd better reply with a yes."<p>

By evening, Lee Jordan had replied saying he'd come round on Monday afternoon to talk about the details. Harry went off to Auror Academy on Monday morning, promising to keep his ears open, and asking them to tell him how the meeting went. At breakfast on Tuesday morning he had his answer.

Remus wrote to say that he was scheduled to be the Guest on this coming Friday, the 30th of August; at the meeting he'd been given a list of potential questions and topics that he could think about some answers to. He would go into the WWN studio to do it, and he would be there from about 1:00pm onwards – necessary to have a few practice runs of a few questions and get the music set up (as the guest of WizardWatch also chose the songs that were played between 'questions'). The program started at 2:00pm and went for an hour or so.

Harry checked his schedule, then grinned. This coming Friday, there were no afternoon classes due to Instructor Vickers needing to be 'elsewhere'. He would be able to listen to Remus' time on WizardWatch.

Ron noticed his smile. "What are you so happy about, Harry?"  
>"Have you heard of Lee's radio program, Ron? It's called WizardWatch…."<p>

By the time Friday rolled around, Harry was quite excited, as well as nervous. He'd sent Remus an owl or two of encouragement during the week. He'd also spread the word through Ginny and Hermione to the others at home.

At five minutes to two, himself, Ron and Sam gathered in the Trainee Common Room, where the wireless/ radio was. Helena was already there, working at something. Harry said, "Hi Helena. Do you mind if we use the radio – I mean wireless – to listen to WizardWatch?"  
>Helena nodded. "Oh, I'd forgot that would be on today. Do you know who the guest is?" she asked.<br>Sam grinned broadly. "Remus Lupin."

Helena raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked, then glanced down at her work. Sam sighed.  
>"Helena, we're not going over <em>this<em> again, are we? Look, just listen. You might be surprised. Remus may be a werewolf, but he's not like the stereotype."

Helena looked slightly discomfited. "So you've told me, plenty of times." She said uneasily. "I can't deny he was a good teacher, and kept his darker side hidden reasonably well, until the end of the year, but…."  
>Ron waved a hand at Harry to stop him from bursting out with something in indignation. Then he cut into Helena's faltering explanation, voice firm. "Helena…When I first realised Remus was a werewolf, I had similar thoughts. But now… I can vouch for Sam's assessment, and back it up with things he's said, but if you really want to get an understanding, then why don't you hear it from his own lips?"<p>

Helena sighed, glancing at the wireless. "All right." She said quietly.  
>Sam smiled slightly in relief, and nodded in thanks at Ron. Harry relaxed slightly.<p>

They settled in. The music played for the start of the show, then a classical composition was played before Lee came on.  
>"Hello! Hello, hello, hello. I'm Lee Jordan, and I am the host of WizardWatch. That classical composition was the first song on my guest for today's playlist. My guest is… Remus Lupin!"<p>

"Hello Lee, and everyone," Remus' voice said. Harry could tell he was nervous.

"Hey Remus. You know, I've been wanting to do this interview ever since starting this program. You're quite the character." Lee said.

Remus laughed. "If you say so, Lee. I suppose I have had an interesting life so far…" he cleared his throat. "I was born in Cardiff, Wales, in 1960. I attended Hogwarts from 1971 to '78, had the time of my life there, as many do. I fought in the original Order of the Phoenix, lost several friends, drifted for a few years then came back to Hogwarts to teach. That lasted a year, thanks to the position I chose – Defence. When Voldemort returned, I re-joined the Order, and participated in several battles and missions. In 1997 I married and in April 1998 my son was born. A few weeks after that, I participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived – though not without serious injury." He paused.  
>"Oh, and in 1965, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and became a werewolf."<p>

Harry raised his eyebrows. Interesting way to start off….  
>On the wireless, Lee gasped. "You were that young? I'd known you were bitten before Hogwarts, but…gosh. You were <em>five<em>?"  
>Remus sighed. "Yes."<br>Helena blinked and frowned, as Sam scowled at thin air, Ron shifted in his seat and Harry sighed.  
>There was a small pause, then Lee said, "Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself a bit. Tell us about your family. You were born in Cardiff, you said?"<p>

Remus continued, "Yes. My dad was Lyall Lupin, world renowned expert on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions; my mum was a muggle who worked in an insurance office in Cardiff. Both had no siblings. They met when Mum took a walk through the woods and Dad saved her from a Boggart in the shape of a violent man after hearing her scream."

Lee chuckled. "Hmmm….when did she find out the man wasn't real?"  
>"After she'd been going out with Dad for some months. Mum always had a rather active imagination, so accepting magic was pretty easy for her." Remus continued, "Dad delighted in showing her 'his' world, as she delighted in teaching him of hers."<p>

Harry could hear the smile in his voice. "They loved comparing the differences. Not to see which was better, but to laugh about the similarities. Like music, for instance. Dad loved classical and jazz music, which he could pour out of his wand in an instant – Mum's tastes were for things such as _The Beatles_, a muggle rock and roll band which she collected the records of."

Lee said, "I see the first song is one from them. It's called _In My Life_. Let's play it."  
><em>"There are days that I remember,  In my life…"_

Remus went on. "I was born after a year of marriage, and apparently showed early signs of magic, being rather precocious. My parents, like so many others, held great dreams of my future at Hogwarts and beyond. However, by the time I was four, Dark magical activity across the country was increasing steadily, due to, we now know, the beginning of Voldemort's first rise. Dad was asked to help out the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as all sorts of Dark creatures were being enticed into helping the darkness spread – even relatively minor ones like boggarts and poltergeists. Dad accepted gladly, and for a few months all was….going well, if a bit dangerous. But then…"

He paused. Harry tensed and leant forward slightly. Remus, in the past, had been naturally been rather reticent about the details of what happened when he was bitten. But now…

"In early 1965, a man was brought into the Ministry for questioning over the death – by werewolf bites – of two young muggle children. Dad was there. The man was called Fenrir Greyback. The Ministry didn't know he was a werewolf – the Registry was badly maintained. Greyback claimed to be nothing more than a Muggle tramp who was utterly amazed at finding himself in a room full of wizards, and horrified by the talk about the poor, dead children." Remus' voice continued sarcastically.

Lee sucked in a breath, and Harry's lips curled into a scowl. "Greyback's filthy clothing and lack of wand were sufficient to persuade two overworked and ignorant members of the questioning committee that he was telling the truth, but – my dad was not so easily fooled. He recognised certain… tell-tale signs in Greyback's appearance and behaviour and told the committee that Greyback ought to be kept in detention until the next full moon, a mere twenty-four hours later."

Lee said delicately, "Let me guess. They laughed him out of the office."  
>Remus sighed. "Yes… After all, what would an expert on Human Spirituous Apparitions know about werewolves? Unfortunately, this caused my normally mild-mannered dad to get angry. And of course, things said in anger…"<br>"Have a nasty tendency to haunt you." Lee finished.  
>Remus replied, "Yes. He… repeated the common thinking many wizards had, and still have, about werewolves; that we are nothing more than 'soulless, evil creatures deserving nothing but death'."<p>

Harry swallowed, as Remus let the words hang in the air for a minute before continuing. "The Committee was embarrassed and sent him away, then released Greyback. They were going to put a Memory Charm on him, so he'd forget about it, but Greyback had a couple of cronies waiting for him outside. They got the jump on the official escorting him out, and escaped. A few months passed. About a week before my fifth birthday, as I slept in my room, Greyback leapt through the window and attacked me. I can still remember the feeling of waking up with the wolf's hot, stinking breath at my throat…" his voice trailed away.

"If it hadn't been for Dad arriving then and repelling Greyback with several powerful spells…I'd have died. But damage was still done. I had been bitten, and infected." Remus swallowed. "Dad never forgave himself for what he said, for what he caused. For…for a long time, he didn't tell me the details – scared, I think, that I would blame him for what happened."

There was another small pause, during which the group exchanged glances. Helena's face was very pale, and she was listening intently now – in the beginning, she'd only half paid attention.  
>Then Remus suddenly burst out with, "But how can I? How can I blame him for reacting in anger and fear, and parroting the widely held views of society? It's…it's not like he knew any different. Until after I was changed." He sniffed, and seemed to collect himself.<p>

Lee said, "That's…rather noble of you, if I may say so."  
>Harry was struck by a sudden thought – when exactly had Lyall Lupin told Remus? If it was after his thirteenth birthday (as Harry suspected), then Remus would have had to have re-learnt the knowledge. No wonder he was struggling a bit.<p>

Remus sighed. "But what else can I say, Lee?" he asked, then went on, "He hated himself for the rest of his life. I admit I was…conflicted…when I found out, when I was seventeen," (Harry winced at being right) "but… He, and Mum, sacrificed a hell of a lot for me when I was bitten. For one thing, they stuck by me; they didn't dump me and run – as some families do. And he saw that I was no different from any other child, except for a small time around the full moon when I transformed into something with a completely different personality which my usual self had no control over."

"No. I blame Greyback. There is only a _very_ small percentage of werewolves who willingly, deliberately, infect others. Most would – would rather die than do so, myself included. But it is due to _them_ that the stories of terror, and warnings such as, 'never turn your back on a werewolf, he might just get you' continue."

Remus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dad and Mum did more than stick by me. Dad spent the rest of his life searching for a cure for me, while Mum was my nursemaid, even as her own body started to fail her due to a stupid muggle disease. Our lives were dominated by the need to hide my condition. We moved around every few months to avoid the neighbours getting too suspicious. I wasn't allowed to play with other children, in case I accidently told them what I was. It was a very lonely existence. Books were my only friends."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty, exchanging glances with the others listening at the sad note in Remus' voice. Helena was twisting her hands in her lap.

"While I was small, my… containment during transformations wasn't hard; a locked room and plenty of silencing spells were usually all that was needed. However, as I grew, so did my wolfish self, and by the time I was ten years old, I was capable of pounding down doors and smashing windows. Ever more powerful spells were needed to contain me. It put such a strain on Mum and Dad. They… they adored me," his voice was rather thick, "but they knew the wizarding community – already beset with fears at the mounting Dark activity around them – would not be lenient on an uncontrolled werewolf. It seemed I was destined, like so many others, to live my life on the sidelines. Dad began teaching me at home with his own wand, certain that I wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts."

Lee said, "Yes, that is one question I've always wanted to know; how it was arranged that you _could_ go…"  
>Remus replied, a smile creeping into his voice again, "One word: Dumbledore."<br>Lee laughed. "Of course!"

Remus said, "Well, yes. Around my eleventh birthday, he turned up at the place we were currently staying at, and somehow managed to get past Mum and Dad at the door to see me. Within five minutes he was sitting inside, eating crumpets and playing gobstones with me!"  
>Harry snorted. How typical of the headmaster…<p>

"He knew about my condition. After all he ha – ahem, he had – ears everywhere." Harry was impressed; that was the first slip-up in tense by Remus in ages – not just in terms of the broadcast.  
>Remus went on, "Dumbledore saw no reason why I couldn't attend, provided certain precautions were taken. So off I went to Hogwarts…and, for the first time in my life, I could experience the joy of friends, <em>real<em> friends."

Harry smiled.

Remus continued, "I was Sorted into Gryffindor House, which was somewhat of a surprise to me – my parents had tried to shelter me from the worst prejudice, but I'd still absorbed enough of the general attitudes to understand that Dark creatures belonged in Slytherin."  
>Lee spluttered indignantly (echoed by the boys listening, as Helena blushed and scowled). Remus was quite solemn though.<p>

Another song was played; a wizarding song that was a rendition of the Hogwarts school song, with a few extra verses styled in the form of the Sorting Hat.

After it, Remus said, "Well, my school years began. I threw myself into learning. I was swiftly befriended by two cheerful, confident and rebellious boys, James Potter and Sirius Black." There was a small catch in Remus' voice. "I was quite surprised to be honest. They were almost…larger than life, those two, and to think they saw something in me… There are times when I still can't believe it." There was a note of wonder in his voice.

Lee replied, "You can't think of any reason? What about your sense of humour and your kindness?"  
>Remus said, "Perhaps. You know, it's interesting you mention kindness, Lee. It was kindness that made me befriend Peter Pettigrew, and convince James and Sirius to allow him into the group. Due to who I am, I've always had something of a soft spot for the underdog, which Peter in many ways was, compared to the rest of us…" He sighed.<p>

"And also….Kindness, many people say, is one of my good points. But…I also know it ties into a rather large… failing of mine, which comes from having so few friends or even people who were nice to me, I think. With the distance of…years, I can say that I am a little too eager to please others, in the hope they'll stay around longer. I'm working on this – tendency, but, well."  
>Harry sighed.<em> Yes, that about summed it up, didn't it?<em> He thought sarcastically. _Started working on it only recently, too._ He then chided himself. It wasn't really fair of him to be frustrated…

Remus went on, "It….backfired on me somewhat during school. I and the other three called ourselves the Marauders, becoming inseparable, or so I thought. I functioned as the conscience, but it was a rather faulty conscience. I didn't approve of some of the things that occurred, that we instigated, but I loved James and Sirius so much, and was so grateful for their acceptance, that I didn't always stand up to them as much as I should have. This can be explained, but not excused, somewhat, by one of the sad paradoxes of being a werewolf. My condition makes me an outcast, but the 'wolfish' part of me, so to speak, _needs_ a pack of sorts around them to feel safe. And, once that pack is found or made….we can forgive a _lot_ of things, for the 'sake of the pack'."

His tone was matter of fact, but with a slightly hard edge. Harry exchanged slightly puzzled glances with the others. Helena looked curious, now.

Lee said softly, "Is that why the werewolves who live on our fringes tend to band together, sticking by each other even though, in some cases, the leader may be of a less than savoury character?"  
>"Yes." Remus said, "You see, in a pack situation, there is always at least one alpha and beta. If you're below them, it's very hard to stand up to them, to assert yourself or your views, as your very <em>instincts <em>react against that. This is conditioned and reinforced over time, and only a great event – such as, as most of your pack dying – can loosen the ties, and even then only if the wolf lets them. In my pack…I didn't realise until years later that a werewolf, if they don't have a strong personality to begin with, will need to coach themselves if they wanted to be an alpha or beta. In my pack, while my parents and Dumbledore were my betas and alpha, the personalities of Sirius and James ensured that I had a more immediate alpha and beta close by during school."

Harry blinked. He'd had no _idea_ that it was so…complex.

Lee asked, "You say you didn't find this out until later?"  
>Remus answered, "Yes. After…after the events at the end of the first war, which I explain in a bit, I travelled for some time, undertaking a lot of research where I could in an attempt to understand myself. I'm always seeking to understand myself, for if you don't know yourself how can you comprehend others? The difficulty of course being that I have never been able to get that far."<p>

Harry sighed. _Oh, Moony…._ He still sold himself so short.

Lee said, "Before we move on, could I ask… When did your friends – the Marauders – find out about your condition?"  
>Harry could hear the smile in Remus' voice. "In my second year. Of course, when you're sharing a dorm, it's difficult to hide the fact that you disappear once a month. Due to my experiences growing up, I was convinced they would desert me if they knew what I was. But they <em>didn't<em>. On the contrary, they…" he hesitated. "They found a way to keep me company during transformations."

"They became animagi. James was a red stag, Sirius a large, Grim-like dog, and Peter…a rat. Animagi can't get infected by werewolf bites if they're in their animal forms. So, once they'd mastered the transformations – in our fifth year – they joined me in my confinement. We also gave each other nicknames, based on our forms; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I could go on, and on, about our escapades – our brilliant moments and foolish acts – but I won't, as that would take all afternoon."

Harry and Sam exchanged grins. Helena gaped, and Ron smiled a trifle wistfully.

Another song was played; _The Beatles_' "With A Little Help From My Friends".

"By the time we left school, Voldemort's ascendancy was almost complete. True resistance to him was concentrated in the underground organisation called the Order of the Phoenix, which we all joined fresh out of Hogwarts."

Lee sighed. "And now we come to one of the more anticipated questions… One that everyone has an opinion on, and only a few know the real truth: what happened in the last years of the war that led to the events of Halloween 1981?"

There was a pause and sounds of rustling as Remus seemingly marshalled his thoughts. Harry swallowed, preparing himself, and noting Sam was doing the same. He caught Helena watching them; she blushed faintly at his glance and looked away. Remus went on finally. "Well. The short story is that, due to divergences of interests and things – we…grew apart, for want of a better phrase. James was busy being a boyfriend, then fiancé, then husband and finally father. Sirius was… well… Sirius was trying to make his own way in a world in which he had to battle society's expectations, being the black sheep in a family with rather Dark ideals. I was…struggling in a world that didn't want me. After all, bluffing my way through school was one thing; bluffing way through life another thing entirely. And Peter…I now know Peter realised he had a difference of opinion or – something – with us about the war; and, as he was too timid to 'fess up and talk about it with us, he was drawn over to the other side."

"Distrust – such a common commodity back then – flourished amongst us, we who had once been the closest of friends…" Remus' voice had taken on a detached air, as though he was reading from a script; Harry gathered that, given that for this part he was relying solely on his journals, it was possible that he was. Remus went on, "When it was discovered there was at least one spy in the Order, and that it was possible the main leak came from our group… The distrust spread. Well, except with James; he thought it was the height of dishonour, not to trust one's friends."

Harry smiled bitterly, while Sam sighed heavily beside him. Ron nudged both of them in support, and Helena glanced at them again.

"The rest of us… Peter started manipulating Sirius and I so that we'd blame the other. I was…away a lot of the time. I was doing…certain missions for the war effort, attempting to convince other werewolves that joining violent packs was not the only answer. The difficulty of this – as I've already said, once a werewolf has joined a pack, it's extremely difficult to switch to another – combined with the difficulties I was facing in wizarding society in such things as getting a job and such, made me begin to pull away from my friends. Another reason werewolves form packs mainly comprised of other werewolves is that, as I found out, it's rather difficult to not feel like you're dragging the non-werewolves down with you, by your association; it's difficult not to become bitter about the opportunities they get and you don't. At least, that's what it felt like for me."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh.

"Unfortunately, thanks to Peter's manipulations, that distance made things…difficult. Sirius, I now realise, had his own worries and secrets – which I'm not at liberty to divulge, Lee, Marauder's honour and all that – but the lack of contact, and Peter, made me begin to wonder…As Sirius wondered about me."

"You suspected each other." Lee said quietly.  
>"Yes. Though, as we later realised, neither of us quite believed the other would do it of their own volition. I thought that Sirius was being blackmailed into it, that one of his Dark relatives was threatening one of us or the few blood relations he actually cared for. Sirius, I now realise, suspected I was under the Imperius Curse. After all, how was he to know that it's nigh on impossible to imperise a werewolf due to our dual personality? None of us suspected Peter. Sirius, I confess, never had a very high opinion of his smarts; and I refused to think that the one I'd invited into the group would betray us."<p>

"I was blindsided by what happened on Halloween 1981. What I know now is that James and Lily, due to the threat on little Harry's life, needed to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. They'd already been hiding through other means, but the protection needed to increase. Professor Dumbledore offered to be their Secret Keeper, but for…some reason…they chose Sirius instead." Harry shifted slightly, glad of Remus' discretion; though anyone could now, thanks to Skeeter, have a guess at that reason, now was not the time to remind anyone directly. "However, before the charm could be enacted, Sirius had something of a run-in with his mad cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, and so decided that he ought to only _pretend_ to be the Keeper. The real Keeper was chosen to be Pettigrew."

He swallowed, and paused, then went on. "Of course, he betrayed them. Sirius went after him… and was framed again. I believe Sirius laughed after the event because it was either that or cry."

He sighed. "Halloween 1981 marked the start of a very…lonely…period for me. I have to say that, in the days after the event, a rather selfish part of me would have traded the downfall of Voldemort for the return of my friends."

"Selfish?" Lee interrupted, "Hardly. Plenty of other people thought similarly." There was a rather sharp edge to his voice.  
>Remus' voice was perhaps a little too understanding when he replied a moment later. "Of course, Lee."<p>

Remus continued, "It was a lonely time, but a self-imposed loneliness. I refused to endanger my dad's peaceful existence by returning to live with him; Mum had died when I was twenty. A part of me regrets that decision to leave strongly. But at the same time… He'd protected me for so long; it was the least I could do to return the favour. I lived a rather… hand-to-mouth existence, taking whatever job I could, when I could, always leaving them before my pattern of growing sick once a month at the full moon was noticed by my workmates. I spent a lot of time, as I said earlier, trying to understand myself and my condition as well. I wandered all over the world, trying to find a place I could settle again, but at the same time terrified to put down roots, so to speak, as I was sure that they'd only be ripped up again. I thought that the friendship shared with the other Marauders was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, you see."

A song from a wizard band, _Creature Alley_, was played. It was called, "Being or Beast", and talked of werewolves, veela, centaurs and merpeople (in separate verses) and the prejudices they faced.

"_They only see what I am/ Never the individual inside. / They only see what they wa-ant to see: / A monster, a cheater, a strange freak of nature / That does-n't belong…."_

Helena smiled wryly at the song. She glanced at Ron, hesitated then said, "Thank you," very quietly.

After it finished, Lee asked, "Did you start taking Wolfsbane when it first came out?"  
>Remus sighed. "I would have liked to. I am extremely grateful to Damocles Belby for inventing the Potion; I've – I'd – always wished for a way to control the wolf, to minimise the danger. However, the ingredients used are horrendously expensive for someone unable to have a steady job, and the process of making it…as anyone unlucky to have Potions with me in school will attest, I am no master brewer – quite the contrary. There <em>was<em> a short-lived Ministry initiative to subsidise the Potion, but given this required me to admit to the authorities what I was… I wasn't comfortable taking the offer up. Many werewolves, myself included, actually thought that initiative was designed more for the purpose of rounding up and hounding werewolves than for the purpose of helping them, given the rumours that floated around..."

Lee said softly, "A damned if you do, damned if you don't scenario."  
>"Yes. I felt I had no choice but to continue living the way I was and dealing with it on my own."<p>

Lee asked, "And you stayed in those circumstances for, what, twelve years?"  
>Remus replied, "Yes. But then, a few months after my thirty-third birthday, things changed again. Professor Dumbledore found me and offered me a job, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was quite hesitant at first, but was eventually convinced by the insistence that ample Wolfsbane would be provided each month by Professor Severus Snape."<p>

Lee said, "And so you came to Hogwarts, and within a week, I think you were half the school's favourite professor. Certainly the best Defence teacher we'd had in as many years as could be remembered."

Remus spluttered. "I – I don't know about _that_, Lee. Though I did enjoy teaching. It was an oddly satisfying situation that involved me teaching the children of many who I'd gone to school with – including Harry Potter. In some ways I found my true calling, I think. One of the greatest pleasures, I found, was to identify the ones most in need of help and support – and then doing your utmost to make them realise their true potential. I _loved_ that." He said softly – almost wistfully.

"Unfortunately, it was not to last. If it had been any other year that I'd started, perhaps things would be different. However, the fact remains that the year that I was Defence Professor was also the year that Sirius broke out of Azkaban…leading to quite the uncomfortable journey for me. I _should_ have told everyone – at the very least, Professor Dumbledore – that Sirius was an animagus. But I couldn't bring myself to. The feelings of pack loyalty were still very much in force – especially as a part of me had never been fully able to accept the supposed fact that Sirius was apparently guilty. If things had been different, my silence could have been horrendously dangerous. As it was… a – a series of unfortunate events occurred that nearly proved disastrous."

Harry frowned, and exchanged a glance with Ron. He had had _several_ discussions with Remus about how certain events were not his fault, but Remus still felt tremendously guilty. In this instance, the absence of memories of that night was both a curse and a blessing. At least Remus was using the expression Harry had told him (a series of unfortunate events) relating to the incident, rather than blaming himself outright.

Sam sighed and Helena looked somewhat uncomfortable.

On the wireless, Lee was encouraging Remus to go on. After a moment, he obliged. "We, the Marauders, created a certain Map that showed as much of the school as possible, including the names of people. One very important detail was that we created a fail-safe in the Map to ensure that it could _never_ lie about a person's name, no matter what disguise they were under. It was confiscated towards the end of our seventh year. We hoped, in the true spirit of mischievous rebellion, that it would find its way into the hands of other mischief-makers. At any rate, somehow or other – and I have my suspicions as to how, so please don't confirm them Lee –"

The group listening laughed as Lee sniggered. "Somehow, the Map fell into Harry Potter's hands." Remus continued, "And after a certain escapade involving him going somewhere he shouldn't have, I was forced to…repossess the item. Later that year, I was studying it; in part to remember good times, but also because I had a hunch that well-meaning mischief would be happening. And who should I see on the Map, but the name of one I'd thought long dead: Peter Pettigrew. Also close by was a dot labelled Sirius Black, and as I watched, he caught Peter and was dragging him off. The only problem, the fact that in order to do so he had to grab the boy who believed Peter was nothing more than his pet rat. I dashed out of my office, intent on solving the mystery. However, in my haste I forgot three quite vital things – one was to wipe the Map or take it with me; the second was to remember that I was supposed to be waiting in my office for the night's delivery of Wolfsbane; and the final thing was that that night was the night of the full moon."

Lee groaned. Then he said, "But how could you forget something like that? Meaning no offense, but…"  
>Remus sighed. "I was stumped by that question for a while after that night. From my research, it seems that – well – the wolf doesn't like being 'muzzled' by the Wolfsbane; quite the contrary. It appears that if something distracts the human mind so that they forget about the Wolfsbane, the wolfish mind will ensure that that information <em>stays<em> forgotten."

Harry gaped. That made sense, but…goodness. Helena gave a startled exclamation. "What? But – but – Merlin. Why is this the first time I've heard anything like this?" she asked rhetorically in incredulity.

Remus went on, "And that night was quite some distraction – learning that Sirius was innocent and Peter was the traitor. We were nearly able to prove Sirius innocent then; but the full moon…interfered. Due to the circumstances, my condition was exposed to the wider student populace, and so I felt I had no choice but to leave, especially given what had nearly happened."

Lee began, "Ah, 'due to the circumstances'? Don't you mean –"  
>"I mean exactly that, Lee." Remus said sharply, "As I tried to say before, even if my condition had not been exposed, I still would have left. One close shave was one too many….though leaving <em>was<em> painful."  
>Lee grumbled, but subsided. Harry wondered if Remus was employing one of his Looks to prevent further comment on the subject from Lee, who obviously wanted Remus to blame Snape. Lee sighed and went on, "And so, after that, what happened?"<p>

"I resumed my previous lifestyle for a year. Then Voldemort rose again and things…changed."  
>"Oh?"<p>

"Yes. I joined the reformed Order of the Phoenix. It was quite difficult, that first year, when no-one believed us. We did the best we could. Many new members joined, regardless of the Ministry's stance. Including the woman who would one day become my wife: Dora Tonks."

Harry could _tell_ Lee was grinning. "Go on…"  
>"A cousin of Sirius and protégée of Alastor Moody, Dora quite literally <em>fell<em> into my life in one of the earliest meetings." Harry scented a story about that, and resolved to pester Remus and Tonks about it at some point. Judging from Sam's expression, he wouldn't be the only one.  
>"She was a breath of fresh air for someone like me….But my own nature complicated things. I fell in love quite fast, but I was too afraid to say anything. I'd become…too used to being rejected outright in terms of friendship due to my condition; I couldn't comprehend why someone would see me as even more than that. I was also afraid that – that any relationship with me would make her an outcast." Remus continued – his voice a mixture of matter-of-factness and solemnity.<p>

He gave a rueful chuckle. "Of course, I forgot one thing: her view on it. Let me advise you now, Lee; don't _ever_ make decisions about someone you love without consulting them first! For, of course, for every argument I had, she had – and still has – a rebuttal for. And really…denying yourself love just because you think someone else deserves 'better than you' will in the long run be detrimental to both. I found that out the hard way."

Another song was played – this time, a _Weird Sisters_ song called, "Never Giving Up (On You)".

"That's a song from Dora's favourite band." Remus went on, "We married quietly in 1997…shortly before Thicknesse became Minister. Dora fell pregnant, and most of the rest of the war was spent quietly. Well, apart from my excursions with you to Potterwatch broadcasts." He hesitated, then went on carefully, "Our son was born in April. It was one of the happiest moments of my life…For a long time, I believed that I'd never get a chance to have a family of my own, even though I wanted one very much. I was afraid of many things – that no-one would love me enough for that, that I would endanger a child, that my condition would be passed on…" He sighed. "Now, it's a wonderful feeling to realise, and continue realising, that your previous pessimism was wrong on many levels."

Harry smiled slightly. That was a very neat way of explaining things; and he loved hearing the happiness in Remus' voice. Remus went on, "We participated in the final Battle, and survived…though I have to admit that like many others we're still recuperating from injuries."

Lee said, "And that brings us to your current activities. I've heard rumours, but what are you doing now?"

Remus replied, "Apart from recuperating and adjusting to being a father, you mean?"  
>Lee chuckled and Remus went on, "Well. To put it…bluntly, I'm trying to start something that will ensure more werewolves have the opportunities that I had, or something close to it. As I implied earlier in this program, many werewolves want to be a part of wizarding society. At the very least, we'd prefer to be able to control the change, so we're no longer a danger. We'd prefer it to be realised that, while we <em>can<em> be dangerous, it's only on the night of the full moon, and even then only if certain precautions are not taken."

"When you say we…." Lee began.  
>"I speak for myself, but also at least one pack who were helped to break away from the only lifestyle they thought was possible, by being given another concrete option. They've been living peacefully, holding down muggle jobs and such, drinking Wolfsbane every month. What I want to do is to try to replicate what's being done there more broadly. When a werewolf is turned, it can be a very lonely time, when you're rebuffed at every turn even though you're craving support. I'd like to mitigate that loneliness a bit, by showing what can be done." He said, "Of course, I can only do so much; any change I do can only be incremental, especially given the fact that…that the circumstances of the past years have ensured that laws have been passed that restrict certain… freedoms for werewolves and other 'dark creatures' which many wizards take for granted. But I'll leave speculation on <em>that<em> front to others. All I want to do is create a space where werewolves can feel a sense of belonging in the community. Other things can follow."

Lee said, "Well I wish you luck. I'll certainly support you. But for now, that's all we've got time for. Thanks for coming in, Remus. We've have the last song on your list to lead us out…."

"_I used to wonder, / Where the child in me had gone…."_ According to Lee's explanation, it was a song by a Muggle Australian country singer, Graeme Connors; Remus had probably picked it up on his travels. It was called _A Sacred Place_. And, as Harry listened, he could not help but think of Teddy, and how Remus had looked when he'd come to Shell Cottage to announce the birth. It could indeed be said that Teddy was Remus' "sacred place".

The program finished, and Harry sat back with a sigh.

"Well done, Moony." Sam said quietly, smiling. Harry nodded in agreement.  
>Ron said, "All those things about werewolf – psychology? Is that the term? – I wish they were more widely known."<br>Helena smiled sadly. "Yes, definitely. Maybe then there'd be a better chance of people understanding the circumstances and difficulties, instead of putting their foot in their mouth like I did before now."

Sam waved a hand. "Forget that, Helena. After all, you know better now; you'll be able to spread the word about the true side of things."  
>Helena snorted wryly. "Yeah, to whom? My brother would believe me I think, but my parents? My Slytherin classmates?" she shrugged slightly. "You know I'm not as brave as you, Sam. I helped covertly with the DA last year when I could, but you, Coral and Raven are the only ones who know that. I fought in the Battle with a few other classmates, but we mainly ran healer-transport duty and protection of the younger ones…"<p>

Sam sighed and began to speak, but Harry cut in. "No-one's asking you to be braver than you feel. But I thought Slytherins were masters at subtlety? We'll be the brash, stubborn ones who agitate for change loudly. You can just work in the background." He smiled at her, and after a moment she smiled back. After all….it was one step at a time.

At the Saturday lunch the next day, everyone was talking about the radio program. Harry was asked to accept the Weasleys' congratulations (along with the well-wishes of Luna, Neville, Hestia and Kingsley) on Remus' behalf, who had chosen not to come that day. Tonks, Andi and Teddy were also staying at Willowwood, but Harry had been all-but-ordered to go.

Remus had had a troubled night's sleep on Friday night, due to all the talk about his memories during the day. Teddy had a little cold, so Tonks was staying home with him; and Andi never felt comfortable going to Blossom Burrow unless Tonks was (Harry still hadn't worked out exactly why).

Eventually, the topic of WizardWatch was exhausted, and they talked of other things. It would be September 1st tomorrow, but Hogwarts wouldn't re-open for a few weeks yet; which was quite an odd feeling for those going back, to say nothing of those not returning.

Then Sam turned to Harry. "How have your elves been lately?" he asked.  
>"Pretty good," Harry replied, confused.<br>Sam continued, "Mine are acting a little strangely. I was going to help them with the restoration of Grim's Den, and I thought they were happy about that. Recently, though, they've started preventing me from going in certain areas, saying they want to surprise me. Which is all well and good, but I find it odd, too."

Harry blinked. "Now you mention it… The elves – Winky in particular – have been quite… watchful."  
>Ron broke into the conversation. "You know, come to think of it, Muffy's been disappearing at odd times lately," He said quietly, "and taking slightly longer to respond than usual."<br>"Do you reckon we should ask them about it?" Harry asked.  
>Sam shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe give it another week? I dunno…"<p>

The conversation changed to other things. About ten minutes later, Muffy (who'd been helping Mrs Weasley serve lunch) suddenly gave a funny little jerk and put the tray she was carrying down.  
>"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked.<br>Muffy nodded frantically, glancing around. "Mrs Weezy, may Muffy be taking her day off early? The other elfs be – be needing help." She said, grey eyes pleading and possibly…a little frightened?  
>No sooner had Molly given a confused nod than Muffy popped away with a <em>crack<em>.

The group exchanged glances. Molly said, "If something serious has happened, I hope she takes all of tomorrow off as well, instead of shortening it to a twenty-four hour period or something…." She sighed and shook her head. "Would anyone like any more -?"

_CRACK!_ _CRACK! CRACK!_

"This is the Aurors! Come out the front with your wands where we can see them!"

"Vickers." Harry breathed, as the entire group stood.  
>"What the hell….?" Ron muttered beside him.<p>

"Allow me," Kingsley said, taking the lead; though after a moment he allowed his three Ministerial bodyguards in front of him.  
>"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the <em>Minister of Magic<em>! Explain yourselves!" Kingsley boomed, as the group went around to the front of the house.

Alan Vickers stood with at least forty-five more Aurors in official uniform. Most of whom did a double take upon seeing Kingsley and hearing him. But Vickers merely raised his eyebrows. "I fail to see how your status changes anything. This home is the target of a raid based on the laws passed earlier today – surely you were there? I was under the impression it was a full session."

The group paused. Kingsley's eyes darkened. "Whoever told you that information was _wrong_, Vickers. I was under the impression all business had been dealt with for the week, and have not received any owls telling me of any need for an extended session." He said crisply.

Vickers remained impassive. "Are you certain? For I have a note here indicating one was certainly sent to you."  
>"To <em>me<em>? Or to my house? If sent to my house only, after twelve-thirty p.m., then I wouldn't have seen it yet. I have been here since twelve-thirty this afternoon. Any of these good people near me can confirm this. And as I Flooed here from my personal apartment, then there will be records of that."

Vickers nodded at one of the Aurors beside him. "Get someone to check that," he ordered, then scanned the group again. "To business, then. Montgomery, take your team and sweep the house for any of the brats. Stebbins, Dawlish, your teams will interview these with me."

Eleven of the original forty-five other Aurors went into Blossom Burrow. The others formed three groups of ten (plus Vickers) and herded the group away from the house. There were enough Aurors for each person in the group to be guarded by two Aurors (excluding Kingsley's three bodyguards, who were largely ignored by the aurors).

Vickers, with four aurors, began "interviewing" the group by herding them three at a time to a sport where they'd dropped a stone with several runes on it which created a "pop-up" interview room, or rooms in this case. Those waiting were not allowed to talk to each other, and the runes prevented communication between those in the 'rooms' and outside.

Kingsley, Hestia and Arthur were first, and by the end of the five minutes they looked furious. After some negotiation, Kingsley stepped out of the charms and gestured abruptly to his bodyguards; Hestia quickly followed. "We're going to the Ministry, to determine more about this…situation." He said coolly to them. Arthur also stepped back and was herded away to another area, within sight of the main group but still unable to talk. As Kingsley passed Harry, heading for the Apparation Point of the property, he was muttering under his breath. Harry caught the words, "… stupid, prejudiced, gits…should've seen this coming after yesterday…"

_Yesterday?_ Harry thought, attempting to keep his expression neutral. Then it hit him. Yesterday, Remus had spoken on WizardWatch! He turned his gasp into a cough, and thought furiously. What laws could have been passed? Remus had said before that various Ministries had created laws about werewolves for nearly everything….except – he suddenly remembered Vickers' comment about "the brats" – the werewolves' kids!

Harry's eyes widened. _Oh, no…._ As he glanced around, he saw a quick flutter of movement near a corner of the house. Glancing casually over, he saw Muffy's grey eyes peering at him from a bush. Then, just as quickly, they vanished. Harry swallowed. Of course….what had Winky said last week, about "elfs helping too"? Harry drew in a breath and straightened. He thought he'd just discovered what the elves had been doing secretly recently.

Glancing around, Harry met Molly's eyes, who dipped her head ever so slightly; she had seen Muffy too. Molly then glanced over at Arthur; their eyes met and, with a few barely-noticeable twitches of their face, had a silent conversation.

The next group to be interviewed (Bill, Charlie and Percy) finished then, and moved to where Arthur was standing. Charlie was scowling, rolling his shoulders and shifting his weight to release his tension; Percy had a very stiff face, but his eyes were slightly shadowed. Bill was tense; he was released last, and his 'interview' nearly devolved into a shouting match. Harry frowned at this, seeing Ron's scowl; Bill, while not transforming at full moons, still had werewolf characteristics. Harry was certain the aurors were treating him differently due to this.

Molly, Fleur and Fred were called next. Harry watched them. Only a few seconds into Molly's interview, the auror interviewing (more like interrogating, from what Harry could see) her made a gesture, and Molly waved a hand. Muffy appeared, looking at Molly. The auror said something to the elf, who continued looking at Molly and said something firmly. The auror moved towards Muffy, and Molly's posture tensed. She seemed to shout something loudly; the auror glared at her; after a minute (and Vickers glancing at his watch in irritation then entering the room) the auror backed down. Molly addressed Muffy, who spoke. This continued for a few minutes before Muffy was dismissed; Molly remained in the booth for a few minutes longer then was led over to join Arthur and the others.

George finished, seemingly barely holding onto his temper as he left. As he entered the 'waiting room', his eyes met Bill's, who tensed further. Fleur also was held longer than the others in her group, but she finally finished, and left the 'rooms' looking irate. "Come, Beell, we are leaving." She said, eyes flashing and hands clenching and unclenching. Bill looked her over, then nodded. "Definitely," he all-but-growled. He shot a look at the aurors, especially Vickers.

"Just a minute…" Vickers began.  
>Bill turned to him, eyes flashing. "You've interviewed both of us. You can't say you have any other reason for keeping us except to further antagonise us due to our <em>unique<em> circumstances. We. Are. Leaving."

Vickers studied him, then stepped closer; Harry had to strain his ears to hear. "I'd be careful about that tongue of yours." He said quietly, smiling coldly. "For two who claim to be full-blooded humans, you certainly go out of your way to act otherwise." He murmured at Bill, then said dismissively to Fleur, "And you can pout all you like; it might get you somewhere with him, or in France, but this is England, now. You play by our rules."

Bill's eyes flashed again, but after a moment he whirled around, striding determinedly towards the apparation point with Fleur at his side – leaving Vickers to smirk and those who'd heard him to simmer.

Vickers' unpleasant smile stretched further. "I think that we ought to do Potter, Burbage and Ronald Weasley next." He said evenly.

Harry straightened his shoulders and moved forwards into one of the rooms. Vickers followed. "Dawlish, I'll handle this one I think." He said, then turned to Harry.  
>"State your actions since you left the Academy last night." He said.<br>Harry told him of how he'd gone straight to Willowwood, had a shower and had dinner with Tonks, Remus and Andi after helping settle Teddy. Then, in the morning, he'd left the family to go to Blossom Burrow at 12 o'clock, and had stayed there until now.

"Why didn't they come with you?" Vickers asked.  
>Harry answered, "Remus' injuries were playing up. Teddy had a cold so Tonks didn't think they ought to go out, and Andi wanted to spend Saturday with them."<br>"Where is… 'Teddy' now?" Vickers asked.  
>Harry blinked. "At Willowwood, with his parents and grandmother, I should think." He said, an uneasy feeling coiling in his gut.<p>

Vickers stared at him. "No, Potter, I don't think so. You see, the law passed today – by a vast majority of what I believe was a… _almost_ full session of the Wizengamot – ensures that children of werewolves and other dark creatures are kept safe and protected." The uneasy feeling in Harry's gut grew stronger. "It has come to our attention that there are many such innocents living with undesirables such as werewolves. Imagine our surprise when we came to collect the children and speak with the uninfected adults of some …_packs_, I believe the word is? The children had vanished. Into thin air, it seemed. Of course, foul play was suspected. We took the undesirables – and their quite frankly deluded partners – into custody, on suspicion of such. And we commenced our search for the children."

He stared at Harry. "Now…I ask again: where are the children?"  
>Harry became aware he'd broken into a sweat, and that his face was likely pale. "I don't know," he said quietly; anger the only thing keeping his voice steady.<br>Vickers' eyes darkened. "Where are they?" he repeated.  
>"I don't know." Harry insisted.<p>

Vickers stared at him silently for a full minute, then said abruptly, "I believe you have elves. Call them. Now."

Harry nodded and shut his eyes. _Miffy! Paddy! Kreacher! Winky!_ He thought. He wasn't about to call the names where Vickers could hear.

The four elves appeared quickly, looking at Vickers, then him. Vickers said, "Elves. I have already had one impertinent encounter with one of your fellows. I do not want that again. I will ask questions, and you must answer truthfully."

Winky trembled; Kreacher kept his face towards the ground as though shamed; Miffy and Paddy _looked_ upset – but Harry could see their set expressions.

Vickers asked, "Where are the werewolf children?"  
>There was a pause. Then Winky responded; looking at Harry, not Vickers. "They be in many places, sir." She sounded scared, but puzzled. "Winky not understand. Werewolfs and children be … in many places." Her voice had an odd quality to it that Harry at first could not identify.<p>

Vickers scowled. "I mean, you stupid creature, where are they _now_? When we're looking for them? Where do we find them?"  
>Winky, still looking at Harry, said, "Now, sir? Winky is not knowing, sir. Winky is not knowing." Again, there was an odd tone in her voice. And the way she repeated that last phrase…<p>

Vickers turned to the other elves, viciously. "And the rest of you? Have you seen the children? Were you ordered to do anything with them?"  
>"No sir." Paddy rumbled.<br>Kreacher shook his head furiously, ears flapping. "We only takes orders from – from Master Harry, and he never give us any about werewolf children."  
>Miffy said, "We is just doing our jobs, sir." She paused slightly. "We is seeing no-one."<br>With that phrase, Harry remembered. He remembered a night, four years ago, after the World Cup celebrations had ended in disaster. He remembered Winky's actions and words.

Vickers moved towards the elves as if he would strike or shake them. Harry moved to block him, heart pounding in his chest. "They're my elves, Vickers. I think I ought to be the judge of possible punishment for them." Winky flinched, eyes wide and suddenly fearful. Harry allowed his expression to gentle slightly. "And they cannot be punished for telling the truth, no matter how – difficult – that truth is to hear." For it was somewhat hard to swallow – the fact that, if he was right (oh, please, let it be so), the elves had been of more help to Teddy – and by the sounds of things, others – than he. But a painful half-truth is still a truth.

Vickers glared at the elves; they impassively ignored him, staring at Harry. Then Vickers snarled. "Dismissed," he hissed at the elves. They cracked away. Vickers turned to Harry. "I don't trust them Potter. Just like I don't trust you." He enunciated clearly. "I can see this is all you'll give me, for now. But I _will _be watching you. If you, or any of your _friends_, fail to show up on Monday morning for Academy training, then I'll have no choice but to find you and bring you in for questioning. And I _know_ you wouldn't want that. After all...you wouldn't want to jeopardise the investigation into the werewolves. It might end badly for your questionable choice of _family_."

As Harry blanched, Vickers laughed and indicated the 'door'.

**Well! How do you like that? I said some things were a bit different, didn't I?  
>…Actually, the boys said that, above, but anyway…<strong>

**Thanks for this chapter go to **_**RhodaBush**_**, who is my latest reviewer and follower. Also to **_**knightlu**_**, who has recently followed this story. **

**The format of the radio conversation is taken from formats used on Classic FM and 774 ABC, who have "Conversation Hours" at specific times with different guests.  
>I'm a <strong>_**Beatles**_** fan, and given Remus is halfblood, and was a child when they were first 'big', so to speak, I've pegged him as one too. Those of you who've read **_**Wolf and Nymph: A Tale**_** will know that.  
>I <strong>_**highly**_** recommend Graeme Connors. He's an Australian singer, and has some brilliant songs – **_**A Sacred Place**_** being just one of them. I can't find when it was released, which is extremely frustrating – I'm just pretending it was released before August 1998, hopefully before 1990. **

**I'm not sure when chapter 14 will appear…It's uni holidays, hence why I'm able to have time to post, but it also means I'll have time to work on my original story that's been languishing on the backburner (I hope). And I want to make some progress with that, so that will probably come first. **

**Still, I'll try. **


End file.
